When We Stand Together
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: "Uhh..there may or may not be a giant hole in the wall out there that you may or may not want to get checked out, Yamamoto jii-sama." the blond haired man grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But in my defense, he started it!"
1. Act One: Prologue

**Category: **Bleach

**Title: **When We Stand Together

**Pairing(s): **Renji/OC, Kira/OC, Hitsugaya/OC

**Genre: **Humor and Adventure

**Rating: **M for language and sexual themes. _No lemons or serious yaoi. _

**A/N: **Haithar. Don't eat me. Please. I'm so sorry about not updating lately, but I kid you not when I say I'm really busy. The new semester started at the end of January, and I now have Pre Cal and Science on my plate. Both are my worst subjects. Along with this, real life is being difficult also. My dad is being extremely evasive of my mom, and he's planning all of this crap without telling her, and its all going downhill from there.

Anyway...ONWARDS! To a new story full of randomness and crack! Not to mention a truckload of new OC's! Who knows, maybe you'll recognize a couple of them...

0-0-0-0

_Prologue_

The sun was shining through the thin patterning of pearly clouds.

A woman sighed, her long, dark brown hair resembling freshly dug earth as it waved gently in the summber breeze. The only shocking feature about her face would be the crimson streak that painted her bangs that were pulled to one side, covering half of her face and a dark blue eye, the other half lidded and lazily staring at the sky. A long sleeved red shirt fell down to her thighs over black tights, and angled feet were clad in black and white converse, laces a neon lime in color.

"The sun feels so nice." she almost purred, looking very much like a content house cat.

Her companions rolled their eyes at her.

One had the same brown hair as the other, the difference being the shock of teal that went through her bangs and the pale green scarf-headband that trailed over her shoulder. A plain black tank top was paired with white skinny jeans and similar pale green flip flops. Reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, the gold bangles on her wrists jingled softly. One eye was a deep violet, the other a bright copper, both glittering like jewels in the sunlight.

The second was tall, his hair a light brown mottled with darker streaks, hanging in a straight curtain down to the back of his neck. Striking gold eyes balefully stared out at the town spread around them, silently annoyed with his companions usual behavior. He wore a sleeveless grey kosode with fingerless gloves and grey hakama underneath the kosode, an unusual combination. His feet were clad in black slippers, a pleasant change from the sandals he'd had to wear years ago.

"You say that every time we come out here." the man growled, crossing his arms with a huff.

"And I'll keep saying it too." she retorted, shaking her long hair out of her eyes and tilting her head back.

"Sayomi, why do you two always fight?" the third pouted, her multicolored eyes narrowing.

"Ask him." her female companion replied with a casual shrug and a lazy grin.

"Tch. As if." the man growled again, looking away.

"Hayato-kun, don't be so grumpy!" the third party scolded.

'Hayato-kun' turned and snarled at her.

"Will you _ever_ stop calling me that?"

"We already know she won't until she stops getting a reaction, Kizuro." the blue eyed woman stated calmly, still basking in the warm sun.

"Goddamnit, you said that three years ago!"

"And did you stop reacting?"

"No..." he frowned reluctantly.

"That's what I thought."

0-0-0-0

The sun slowly moved across the sky, three three falling into a comfortable silence, the two women dozing in the long grass.

The man was slowly beginning to nod off as well, the silence and the warmth quite pleasant.

Until someone's phone went off, belting out Avril Lavigne's "Smile".

Jumping, the blue eyed woman attempted to fish out her rather loud phone from her bra. Stifling a yawn before she hit a button, she held it up to her ear.

"Yo. Better be important, I'm enjoying the sun." she mumbled, barely coherant.

A quiet voice was heard from the reciever, and her eyes slowly widened at what she was being told, sitting up straight.

After a couple of minutes of listening to someone on the other end of the line, she clicked _end call. _

"Well? What was it? Urahara telling ya he went through your laundry again?" the brown haired man smirked.

"We have to go to Urahara's right now." she announced quietly, eyes still in their rather shocked state.

"Why? What's wrong?" the other woman asked, worry now shining in her eyes.

Sayomi raised her eyes.

"Everyone's been released from exile. We're being reinstated in Soul Society."

"Immediately."

The other two stared in shock at Sayomi.

"_WHAT?"_

0-0-0-0

_Twenty minutes later.._

Ten people stared in shock at the eccentric shopkeeper.

"You don't know the details? What do ya mean ya don't know the details, ya fruity idiot?" a silver haired man growled. "You're the one who called us here!"

Urahara shrugged, ignoring the insults that were casually thrown at him, and waved his white paper fan at the man. "I wasn't told anything because the Soutaicho plans on doing so himself when you get to Soul Society."

The silver haired man scoffed, running a hand through his longer hair. "So basically, ya called us here just to open up a gate to Soul Society, where they'll be waiting in a Taicho's meeting for us."

"Yep!" Urahara chirped, grinning. "Oh, and before I forget, they expect you in full uniform. I suggest you go grab them, along with your zanpakuto."

Sayomi sighed.

"I guess we really don't have a choice." she muttered before taking her leave.

"Be back in an hour, Sayomi-chan~!" Urahara called after her.

"Whatever!"

0-0-0-0

Urahara watched as the final shred of the group went through the gate.

Tipping his hat down, he frowned.

"Things will certainly be quieter without those two around." he mused, thinking about a certain red head and his quiet companion.

Oh the irony of that statement.

He chuckled dryly.

"Oh yes, things will certainly be quieter around here.."

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!

Personally, I wanted to make this longer, but in all honesty, I'm way too lazy and I want to hurry and get the next chapter up already.


	2. Scene One: Meet the Cast

A/N: Are you ready for more? Yeah, this fanfic sucks already. But at least I'm only writing this for fun. Hopefully I'll be able to actually add some plot to this.

0-0-0-0

_Chapter One_

It was a bright day in Soul Society.

The sun was shining, the sakura blossoms were blooming, the birds were chirping..

And all of the Captains of the Gotei 13 were trapped in another meeting.

Captain Kyoraku of the Eight Division longingly stared out one of the many windows, wondering why on earth the Soutaicho had called an emergency meeting on such a beautiful summer afternoon.

Captain Ukitake glanced at his friend in amusement, knowing exactly what he was thinking and wondering the same thing. Why _had_ the Soutaicho called them for an emergency meeting?

The various other Captains stood silently, waiting for the grizzled man to begin speaking.

"Captains of the Gotei 13." he finally spoke, his voice a low rumble. "I have called you together for an emergency meeting to discuss something of great importance to our future. As some of you may remember, many years ago, during the Quincy extermination, a small group of shinigami deserted and joined forces with the Quincy."

Kyoraku flicked his half lidded gaze over to the Head Captain, along with the other senior Captains. Kyoraku could recall quite clearly the group that the Soutaicho spoke of.

Byakuya raised a brow questioningly, retaining his stoic expression. "I fail to see how this is necessary, Soutaicho." he spoke coolly.

Yamamoto sent a stern glance his way and ignored his comment, earning an amused smirk from Shinji Hirako, the Captain of the Fifth Division.

"As I was saying." he growled out, "The group of shinigami that had deserted were later apprehended and sentenced to permanent exile for their actions. They were then cast into the World of the Living to carry out their sentence."

"No offense meant, Soutaicho, but what does this have to do with anything?" Shinji asked, tilting his head to one side casually.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak when-

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _a voice bellowed.

Everyone jumped, excluding Unohana and Yamamoto, who merely glanced over to the gigantic set of heavy doors.

_"_What does it look like, dumbass! Where are we going anyway?" another voice replied.

"Beats me. Hey! Where do ya think you're going, Ton-kun?"

"Isn't this the way to the meeting room?" an innocent voice asked.

A pair of squeals ensued.

"Awwww! You're so cute, Ton-kun~!" they shouted at the same time.

Kyoraku's eyes widened. He knew those voices...

"AGH! Let me go! Let me go!"

"You heard him. Let him go before ya suffocate him!" another voice yelled.

"Hey! Retards! I think this is the one." yet another voice spoke, further confusing many of the Captains.

"Dare you to go in first." a voice said tauntingly.

"Ha! As if! You go first!" an almost identical one retorted.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" another voice yelled. "If none of you are going in, at least open the doors! You're being rude!"

Now Unohana raised a brow, recognizing the low tone of the voice but unable to place it with a face.

"Yes, ma'am." a couple of voices said meekly before the giant dual doors swung inwards with a groan.

A couple of brows were raised at the attire the newcomers were wearing. Yamamoto sighed. They never did take well to listening to orders..

A rather large group of people stood outside the door, numbering ten in total.

The most definitive was a tall, hawk eyed man. Light brown hair with darker shades streaked through fell in a straight curtain down the back of his neck, eyes a bright gold. Rather than a shinigami uniform, he wore a grey kosode and a darker pair of hakama underneath, belted with a silvery sash. A pale gold set of gaunlets laced up to his elbows, adding a darker air around him. On his feet, a black pair of traditional chinese cloth slippers went over white bandages.

Next to him, a raven haired woman stood quietly, a small half smile decorating her angled features and highlighting light violet eyes. Turning her head slightly, a glimpse of white flashed through her hair. She was clad in a sky blue kimono that hugged her curvy form and fell down to the floor. A white pattern decorated the trim, and a cream colored obi was looped around her waist twice, tying in a knot at her hip.

Behind her, a silver haired man murmured something to his companions ear, hair in a high tail and falling to his lower back. A pair of crimson eyes caught the light and flashed it around like rubies, adding a more demonic air about him. A long sleeved black button up shirt hugged his well built form, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt half tucked into a pair of grey jeans. A pair of white hightops rested loosely, undone, on his feet. Altogether, he didn't seem overly concerned about his surroundings.

His companion on the other hand, looked rather nervous, grey eyes wide and giving him a rather young appearance. Medium length black hair fell to his shoulders, the front bangs cut thinner in the front and angled down towards the back of his neck. A black sweater was half done up over a plain grey shirt, with dark blue surf shorts falling down to his shins and runners on his feet. He mumbled something back to the silver haired man before shifting his gaze back to the observing Captains.

On the other side of them, to the right of the hawkish man, a timid looking redhead with grey eyes slouched away from two women, a black graphic tee going over loose skinny jeans tucked over a pair of what looked to be black hightops.

One of the women was shorter than the other, with black hair tied in a long side tail that nearly reached her elbows, dark brown eyes warily studying the Meeting Hall. Compared to some of the others clothing wise, she dressed quite modern, resembling a normal human teenager with a blue and white summer dress falling to her knees, white tights underneath and matching blue ballet flats.

The other was considerably taller, with dark brown hair held up in a high tail by a pair of ornamental chopsticks and a shock of red for bangs. Dark blue eyes glinted mischievously as she eyed up her two companions, arms crossed loosely across her well endowed chest. A low cut, long sleeved red shirt fell down to her thighs, black tights underneath and traditional black and white converse tied with lime green laces overtop.

Next to her, but not quite included in whatever miniature discussion was taking place, was an almost identical woman, though a bit shorter. Dark brown hair fell loosely in light curls down to her shoulders, blue bangs hanging over a violet eye, the other copper. A pale green scarf-headband trailed over her shoulder, while plain black tank top was paired with white skinny jeans and similar pale green flip flops. Reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, gold bangles on her wrists jingled softly.

The last two of the group..

Well, there really wasn't any other way to say that they were identical.

Both were the exact same height, a bit taller than most of their group, with shaggy, straight blond hair hanging just past their shoulders and dark green eyes. Amazingly, they were also wearing the exact same thing: A white shirt under a grey sweater that was a size too big with light blue jeans and what appeared to be 'skaters'.

They, of course, were the first to speak.

"Hey, Ryo..dare you to go in first." one of the twins snickered behind a hand.

"You first, Roka." the other snorted with amusement, the comment amusing a couple of the Captains in the process.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"_JUST GET IN THERE ALREADY, YA GODDAMN FRUITCAKES!" _the hawkish man roared.

The next thing that anyone knew, two blurs went flying through the air and landed in an ungraceful heap of flesh and yelps. The Captains looked on in humor as the two stood up in sync, their backs turned, and yelled, "_WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU ASSHOLE!"_ back out the door.

All of the Captains turned their attention in that general direction.

The hawkish man was snarling, baring his teeth at the two.

Coincidentally the same person that the twins, now that they thought about it, were yelling at.

"You two never shut the hell up! You're always bickering!" the man yelled, gold eyes practically spitting flames.

"Yeah? Well you're always mean and cold, Nokeshi-kun!" one of the blonds chirped in a rather angry manner.

"And you never smile!" the other pouted.

"Who are you people?" Hitsugaya spoke up, the short Captain of the Tenth crossing his arms and staring at the intruders, distracting the twins from their rant.

"I'm Roka!"

"And he's Ryo!"

"_We're twins!" _they grinned in unison.

"Karasu Kosishiba." the silver haired man drawled out, throwing an arm around his timid counterpart, "And this here's Tonbo Ichirou."

"Rika Takafuna." the raven haired woman bowed slightly with a small smile.

"Sayomi Chirazuki. That twit over there's my twin, Sanura." the blue eyed woman smirked, jutting a thumb towards the other brown haired woman. It earned a few stares. They didn't _look_ like twins..other than the hair.

"Sayomi! That's mean!" her twin whined, pouncing onto her shoulders and pulling her into a headlock. "Take it back!"

"Sanura! Let go!"

"Apologize!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

"Baka! We're shinigami! We're already dead!"

"_Right_..."

Yeah. They were twins, alright.

"Way to be, Sayomi. Way to be." the brown eyed woman sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Urumi Kusa." she nodded politely.

"Guess that just leaves you and me, eh Hayato?" the redhead snickered. "Hey. Jintara Komozuni."

"Don't call me that, ya stupid little jackass." the hawkish man growled. "The name's Kizuro Nokeshi."

Yamamoto was nearly ready to beat his head against the wall _already_. He'd forgotten how annoying the twins could be, and they'd been in his squad at one point!

"Roka and Ryo Marasamo, Sayomi and Sanura Chirazuki, Urumi Kusa, Jintara Komozuni, Rika Takafuna, Kizuro Nokeshi, Karasu Kosishiba, and Tonbo Ichirou." he addressed quietly, silencing any more bickering that they could cause.

_"Aww..Ton-kun was last!" _Roka and Ryo whined, immediately leaping over to hug their friend, earning them a deapan stare from Karasu.

"Let me go! Can't- breathe!" Tonbo yelped, trying to get loose from the tight grip the two had. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working, and he slumped in their embrace.

"Marasamo. Let go of Tonbo before you choke him." Karasu rolled his eyes.

"_I don't wanna.." _they whined.

"I said, let go of Tonbo." this time it wasn't as pleasant, taking on a harder edge.

"_NO!" _the twins wailed.

"Roka, Ryo, I believe you were asked to do something." Rika smiled serenely, her face still rather neutral.

However, the affect was immediate.

_"Yes ma'am.." _they replied in the same meek tones that the Captains had heard earlier.

Rika..was a lot like Captain Unohana.

"Marasamo. If ya don't mind shutting the hell up, I believe that the Soutaicho is waiting to speak." Kizuro snapped at the pair.

"_Yes sir."_

Yamamoto hummed in reply before coughing, getting the reluctant attention of his Captains.

"As I was saying." he rumbled, "I have ended the exile of these ten former shinigami to have them return to Soul Society because of something that is sending Soul Society into an emergency state as of now."

Amid the sudden murmurs, Tonbo's hand shot up into the air.

"What is it, Ichirou?" Yamamoto asked.

"You're really old." he replied, tilting his head to one side innocently, large eyes blinking and earning an _'awwwww' _from Roka and Ryo.

Unohana hid a smile behind her hand, while Kyoraku outright snorted a laugh, along with Shinji.

Yamamoto twitched.

"Refrain from making such comments again, Ichirou."

"Hai!" Tonbo chirped, an innocent look on his face.

"I will not tolerate any further interruptions again. As I was saying, these former shinigami are to be immediately reinstated as a part of Soul Society. Lieutenant Sasakibe, if you will explain."

"Hai, Taicho." the man appeared, kneeling next to Yamamoto. "Two nights ago, Yamamoto Taicho and I recieved reports stating that an Arrancar was seen in the Rukon Districts."

Kurotsuchi raised a brow. "Is this what you've called all of us together for? A single, lowly Arrancar?" the scientist asked delicately.

"Not just any Arrancar, Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto interrupted.

"One of the original Espada from Aizen's army."

0-0-0-0

A/N: I finally came up with a plot for this fic! :D


	3. Scene Two: Confrontations

A/N: So, under threat of mutilation by my co-conspirators, I am updating this fic, however reluctantly. Gar. OC's are a pain in the ass. Sayomi, Tonbo, Roka, and Ryo are the easiest for me to write. Sanura's okay, but the rest are next to impossible. My best guess is because the six top OC's are the most developed at this point in time.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Two_

Sayomi's brow raised.

"Espada? What the hell is an Espada?"

"Isn't that sword or some shit in Spanish?"

"It sounds funny!"

Kizuro and Sayomi shared a glance before shushing the rest of their group.

"I see." Sayomi said icily, shocking everyone. "You brought everyone here so that you could send me and my family out to terminate this Espada. That way, even if we fail, it won't be that great a loss to your ranks."

"Is this true, Soutaicho?"

"Of course it is." Kizuro snapped.

"If that's the case, I'm leaving." Sayomi snapped, whirling and beginning to stalk over to the door, spine rigid. "I won't be someone to be disposed of. We're people too."

Sanura, Roka, Ryo, and Rika all followed, leaving the remainder of the group behind. With a glance at the others, Tonbo and Karasu followed suit with Kizuro. Jintara and Urumi hesitated before trailing after the others.

Yamamoto knew that these exiles were correct. He would prefer to send the ten out rather than his own forces. He could remember what damages had been done to his forces the first time they'd encountered the Espada. Not only that, but he could recall the damage they'd done with the Quincy.

So, in other words, he had two options.

Allow them to remain exiles, potential threats to Soul Society.

Or..he could allow them to rejoin Soul Society.

"Wait." an unexpected voice said.

Sayomi turned.

"We would be grateful for your help, former lieutenant Chirazuki." Ukitake bowed.

Sanura's eyes widened. _This guy was Sayomi's taicho? _she thought in disbelief.

Likewise, the newer generation of Captains were startled by this fact as well.

"If you change your mind, I will personally join you in Rukon Districts to hunt down this Espada."

Yamamoto was about to object when a heated glare from _Soifon, _of all people. Glancing around the room, he was surprised to see Unohana, Toshiro, Komamura, and Byakuya giving him similar looks.

Even though he was the Soutaicho, even Yamamoto knew he was outnumbered.

"As I have said. If you change your minds, you will be reinstated into the Gotei 13 and given seats after testing. Along with this, you will recieve special rights to visit the World of the Living at will while keeping your positions in your squads. And as of now, should you accept this mission, you will be granted two Captains and three lieutenants of your choice to go to the Rukon. I believe Captain Ukitake has already volunteered."

Sayomi frowned further, creasing her forehead. "Please excuse us while we consider this offer."

Sighs of relief were breathed out as the large doors closed.

0-0-0-0

"Well?"

"What do you mean 'well'?" Kizuro snapped. "I say screw it and get the hell outta here."

Roka and Ryo were silent for once, serious looks on their faces. They'd already made up their minds.

"_We're going to accept." _they quietly cut in.

Rika nodded along with their words. "I will accept as well. I find their offer a fair trade."

Tonbo tilted his head. "I'll go wherever Karasu goes." he half smiled, almost looking mature.

Karasu shrugged. "I guess I'll take them up on the offer too."

Jintara nervously glanced at Urumi. She raised a delicate eyebrow before nodding.

"We'll accept."

"I'll accept if Sayomi does." Sanura chirped.

Kizuro growled, knowing he was seriously outnumbered, and if they went..he would too.

"Fine."

Sayomi smirked.

0-0-0-0

"We accept your offer, with a few terms of our own."

Yamamoto really, really, _really_ wanted to burn something with his zanpakuto.

"We want an out. We can quit if we desire, and not be labeled exiles. And we will refuse a seat if it is already filled in a squad."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"It seems we have a deal."

0-0-0-0

A/N: It's short and I died writing it. I'm sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be better.


	4. Scene Three: Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: It's me again! Anyone miss me? **

**So yeah, my poor laptop charger finally had its last charge a couple days ago (now a few months), so I haven't been able to keep my poor baby Grell alive unless I steal my younger sisters laptop charger. **

**Rest in peace, Leroy. You will be missed. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Three_

Roka and Ryo were the first out of the giant hall, bent forwards with their arms back in an arrow formation and running in circles making odd buzzing noises.

"Do I even want ta know what ya two idiots are doing?" Kizuro deadpanned, crossing his arms and watching them casually.

"_We're airplanes!_" they chirped before continuing on their way.

Sayomi started cackling as Sanura joined in, circling around Kizuro and buzzing.

Rika smiled in amusement, Karasu rolling his eyes and preventing Tonbo from joining in, knowing that he would only disorient and possibly harm himself.

The Captains, filtering out after the rather large group, were slightly surprised at the sudden change in behavior. Hadn't the group just been serious and haughty?

Ukitake and Shunsui approached the group as most of the other Captains left, Shunsui raising his hat up get a better look at the blond twins running around and giggling. In a manly way, of course.

"Chirazuki-san," Ukitake called out quietly, brows creased slightly.

Both women looked up, Sanura stopping midstep and causing Roka to slam into her with a yelp. Then Ryo, not noticing either of them, tripped and faceplanted into the ground.

Sayomi sighed at her twins behavior and looked back at her former Captain. To be honest, she hadn't even remembered which Division she'd been in, let alone her previous Captains face. Rubbing the back of her neck, she shifted her weight onto one hip.

"That would be me, taicho."

"Ne, are those two really my former third seats?" Shunsui commented offhandedly, tilting his head slightly at the blond twins, who were now bickering about watching where they were going.

"HEY! Roka! Ryo!" Sayomi bellowed, silencing the twins immediately.

_"Hai..?" _they replied timidly.

"Is this guy your former Captain?" she asked, jabbing a thumb towards the kimono clad man.

Ryo bounced up, closely followed by Roka, and curiously peered up under the large brimmed hat.

"_Yep!" _they replied after about three seconds later.

"It's been a long time, Taicho." Roka half smiled, tilting his head ever so slightly to one side.

Ryo nodded, though it was doubtful he was actually listening to the conversation.

Sayomi sighed, realizing that the twins being there would most likely conflict with whatever Ukitake wanted to speak with her about.

"Hey, Marasamo. Go annoy Kizuro. I want to talk to Ukitake-taicho. _Alone_."

They stared at her blankly for a moment before darting off with war cries, mobbing Kizuro and earning a couple well earned punches in return.

Sayomi sighed. "Boys. Completely unless you need a distraction." she muttered.

Shunsui snickered, making the poor woman jump and nearly fall over. "Gomen." she murmured, though there were traces of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"It is quite alright, Chirazuki-san." Ukitake smiled gently back. "Actually, since you accepted the offer, I was wondering if you would like to meet each of the lietenants and mark which ones will come along into the Rukon."

Sayomi tilted her head slightly. "So, I take it that you, Shunsui-taicho, will be the other Captain coming?"

"Correct, Sayomi-chan." Shunsui grinned, tipping his hat to examine the lovely woman.

"Please refrain from greeting me as such when you don't know me, taicho." Sayomi replied pleasantly, though her reiatsu spiked just enough to show that it was a dark, unforgiving mass of midnight that promised pain.

"...Very well, Chirazuki-chan."

"That, I can deal with."

0-0-0-0

Ukitake led Sayomi through the maze of Soul Society, said woman recognizing a couple of the barracks as they approached, each a variation of people and skills. As she assessed each Division, she compiled a list of characteristics of each lieutenant and their squad.

The First Division was an automatic no. Sayomi really didn't want to have to deal with anyone who worked directly under Yamamoto, regardless of who they were.

The Second Division was pathetic. Omaeda was a selfish, greedy man who looked as though if he took one step he would fall over and lay there like a beached whale. Soifon, however, was someone she could see herself working with in the future.

The Third Division was promising. The lieutenant, although quiet, had experience and varied backgrounds in the squads that would prove beneficial.

The Fourth Division was also promising. Isane was a gentle woman, but Sayomi could sense power beneath the surface of her sweet personality.

The Fifth Division...well, let's just say Sayomi wasn't too pleased with the state of affairs. With the lieutenant slightly off her rocker, she was a bit nervous to be around the girl, to be perfectly honest.

The Sixth Division was one to be avoided at all costs, she discovered. Stupid, stuck up nobles...Although Sayomi thought the red headed lieutenant was boyfriend potential for Sanura, as her twin was currently infatuated with anything red.

The Seventh...kinda creeped her out. Come on, how many Captains do you know that have the appearance of a giant dog? Even though Komamura was nice enough, she was a bit unnerved by his furry appearance.

The Eighth was out of the equation, by Shunsui's orders. He didn't want his precious 'Nanao-chan' to be in the heat of battle against an Arrancar of any sort. 'Nanao-chan' then beat him with a rather heavy looking tome.

The Ninth Division was slightly entertaining. As they were in charge of the newspaper, people were scuttling everywhere like ants in a hive. The lieutenant, although slightly intimidating by his scars and tattoos, was an extremely talented and level headed person.

The Tenth Division lieutenant was noteably absent during the meetings. Shunsui merely smirked and mentioned that 'although Matsumoto had an alcohol addiction of sorts, she was a hard worker.'

The Eleventh Division was fun, in her opinion. Right off the get go, she could see herself sparring with all of the men and interacting with the pink haired lieutenant. Said lieutenant was quite powerful, although it was difficult to tell since she masked it with childish innocence.

The Twelfth Division was just plain _awesome_. Sayomi wanted to run around pulling everything apart and seeing how all the machinery worked. In other matters, she pitied the poor lieutenant, as she was just another experiment of the psycho that everyone called Captain. However, she wasn't about to trust her, having heard rumors from the other eleven squads earlier.

As The Thirteenth Division currently had no lieutenant, Sayomi politely declined assessing the two third seats, but enjoyed re-exploring the barracks. The quiet and calm squad was familiar, and she felt at home within the first five seconds.

Which led her to where she was now.

She, Rika, and Kizuro were all seated on one of the smooth stone benches around a small pond, Sayomi sharing her thoughts.

"I think that Kira Izuru, Isane Kotetsu, and Shuhei Hisagi would be the best choices." she suggested. "Kira, from what I understand, served under Ichimaru Gin when he defected with Aizen. Compared to the other lieutenant who knew Aizen, he's got a strong soul."

Kizuro leaned back, stretching leisurely. "I'll go with whoever you and Rika choose. You two are better at these kinds of things."

Rika sighed good naturedly, a slight smile pulling at her lips before she looked back to Sayomi. "Who else are you thinking of?"

Sayomi thought for a moment. "Isane Kotetsu. She's from Fourth, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to come with us. Not only that, but she's quite powerful even if she doesn't show it. Then there's Shuhei Hisagi, who knew Kaname Tousen, another Captain who defected with Aizen. Not only that, but he's pretty level headed and manages the paperwork and the newspaper in his squad. Other than that, I could really only see the lieutenant of the Eleventh, but I have a feeling that her Captain would end up following us."

Rika absorbed the information before sighing. "I suppose that really only leaves us with the three you suggested." she admitted. "But I think that in their own way the others will behave with them around."

"Well, we can hope." Kizuro shrugged. "But, knowing Sanura and the twins, it's highly unlikely."

"Don't count me out just yet." Sayomi giggled, flipping her bangs out of her face. "Remember, there's more than just one set of twins in our group."

"Don't remind me." Kizuro groaned.

"Too late!" Sayomi chirped.

0-0-0-0

"Hey! Kaijin!"

Sanura glanced up from her plate of prawn tempura, mouth stuffed full, and stifled a snicker at the fact there was a bald guy coming towards her, zanpakuto slung across his shoulders casually.

"I have a name you know." she replied after swallowing. "I suggest you use it."

"Whatever." he shrugged. "The name's Ikkaku Madarame. Third Seat of the Eleventh Squad."

Sanura went back to eating her tempura, munching contentedly and savoring the taste of the sweet sauce that she'd drizzled over their surfaces.

"...Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." she admitted, sending a cheeky grin his way. "Say, baldy, were you born bald or did you just shave your head?"

_"WHAT WAS THAT?" _he snarled, suddenly in her face.

Unfazed, Sanura poked him in the forehead. "I just asked you a question. No need to get angry, baldy."

Ikkaku's outraged yells were heard throughout Soul Society.

0-0-0-0

Karasu and Tonbo were wandering casually throughout the maze that used to be their home.

Tonbo, of course, was being easily distracted by the odd Hell Butterfly that flew by, attempting to dart after them and only failing due to the face that Karasu held him back by the scruff of his neck.

"Tonbo, stay." he rolled his eyes. "If I let you chase a butterfly, you'll end up eating it."

Tonbo's face fell. "But...they taste so good!" he whined, using the trademark kicked puppy expression. Which he coincidentally had down to a T.

"What if Soul Society was about to blow up and you ate one of the butterflies?" Karasu sighed, shrugging off the pathetic expression like it was nothing.

Tonbo tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Soul Society would go 'boom'?" he suggested.

"Yes, Tonbo. Soul Society would go 'boom'." Karasu rolled his eyes again.

"How's that a bad thing?"

Karasu facepalmed. This was going to be a looonnng day...

0-0-0-0

Jintara lounged in the sun, Urumi off doing some sort of 'mini mission' for Rika and Sayomi.

He sighed, stretching out and throwing an arm over his face, beginning to feel the affects of drowsiness descending upon him.

Now, if only that irritating shinigami would stop moving around and disturbing his peace...

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, and he sat up, staring in the direction of the reiatsu. "You know, it's not polite to follow someone around and keep them from sleeping." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My apologies, Kaijin-sama."

A single brow raised at the term he was called, while a shinigami clad entirely in black emerged from seemingly thin air.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Jintara queried. "I can't imagine you're doing this on your own time."

"Soifon-taicho ordered me to track you, Kaijin-sama. She was curious of your abilities specifically."

Jintara sighed. "May I ask why?"

"From what I understand Kaijin-sama, Soifon-taicho is considering offering you a position in the Second Division. Perhaps the Omnitsukido, if she knew how easily you sensed my presence."

"Thank you for telling me this." he nodded, slightly shocked at the new information.

The Omnitsukido member nodded once before flickering back into thin air.

Laying back down, he couldn't help but say, "Why is it that every time Urumi goes off somewhere something weird has to happen to me?"

0-0-0-0

**A/N: So, I finally update for you people. I think that this is the longest chapter yet, and there's still more to come. **

**A couple of notes on a couple different events here:**

**Kaijin is the name given to Sayomi, Kizuro and the others in their group. It literally means 'mysterious person', and I think it suits them perfectly. More light will be shed on them in upcoming chapters. So far, however, Tonbo is shining in adorableness. He's like a puppy. **

**Another note: Has anyone begun seeing similarities between Urumi and Jintara yet? Come on, I gave a couple hints in the first chapter...**


	5. Scene Four: Into the Battle: Part l

**A/N: So, I got a couple new folks on board for stalki- I mean, alerting, this fic. My heartfelt thanks go out to you, because it inspires me to write more, faster. **

**So, in this chapter the action will be occurring. (Finally.) I adore writing actiony scenes. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Four_

_'All Kaijin and selected members of the Arrancar response team are to report to the First Division immediately for full briefing. Response team members are Lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi, Kira Izuru, and Isane Kotetsu. Response team Captains are Ukitake-taicho and Shunsui-taicho. Repeat: All Kaijin and selected members of the Arrancar response team are to report to the First Division _immediately _for full briefing.'_

Sayomi lowered her finger, allowing the violet and black patterned Hell Butterfly to flutter off, blinking and turning to Kizuro, Rika, Ukitake and Shunsui.

"It seems we will be departing within the next few hours." she remarked dryly, blowing her bangs out of her face. "We are wanted in the First Division for briefing. Immediately, apparently."

Kizuro snorted. "Some things will never change." he sighed, a smirk on his features.

Sayomi nodded before falling into thought. "So, any thoughts on why we're called the 'Kaijin'?"

Rika tilted her head to one side. "The what?" she asked in confusion, brows furrowed.

"The 'Kaijin'. Apparently the Head Captain needs a name to go with a face."

Kizuro smirked at the baffled expression on Rika's face before taking pity on the poor woman and putting it into terms she would better understand. "Like the Visored, only we're the Kaijin." he clarified, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from seemingly nowhere and lighting one.

"I will forever wonder where the hell you manage to hide those." Sayomi deadpanned.

Kizuro breathed in thoughtfully before exhaling towards the sky. "That is for me to know, and you to hopefully never find out."

"Darn." she frowned.

Shunsui, being the ever thoughtful drunkard, attempted to comfort her.

Bad idea.

0-0-0-0

Karasu listened to the message a safe distance away from Tonbo, keeping an eye on said male just in case he decided he wanted a snack.

As the tiny creature fluttered away, he sighed, vaguely irritated.

"Ichirou."

Tonbo's head snapped up, and he looked, for lack of a better term, like an eager puppy.

Karasu pointed at the Hell Butterfly. "Fetch."

0-0-0-0

Sanura and Ikkaku paused in their scuffle as a Hell Butterfly swooped in from out of nowhere and perched on Sanura's nose, transmitting the message quickly before leaving the two to their own devices.

Slamming her elbow into the back of his neck, knocking him out, she straightened, popping her shoulders and grinning.

"Well, baldy, looks like we'll have to finish this later. I got places to be, people to annoy." she giggled lightly before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

0-0-0-0

Roka and Ryo, despite causing mass mayhem among the shinigami at the time, paused to recieve the message that the Hell Butterfly offered.

They then proceeded to ignore it, instead proceeding to target Academy Students with water balloons as they left their dorms to go to their classes.

The poor little First Year students never knew what hit them.

0-0-0-0

As the shinigami and Kaijin members filtered into the gigantic hall that housed the Soutaicho's large oak desk, the entirety of one wall open and overlooking Soul Society, towering columns strategically placed every couple yards to hold the roof of the structure up, Sayomi couldn't help but muse that if it didn't belong to Yamamoto, she was certain she could find this room a rather pleasant home.

"Kaijin, reporting." Kizuro stated blandly, raising his cigarette to his lips again.

"Ukitake-taicho, Shunsui-taicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho, Kotetsu-fukutaicho, and Izuru-fukutaicho, reporting."

"Hey, anyone seen the twins?" Urumi asked, finally noticing that the usually obnoxious twins were missing from their midst.

Rika frowned, coming to the same conclusion that everyone else had.

"Please excuse me." Rika murmured before serenely walking over to the spacious balcony, taking a deep breath, and roaring, "_MARASAMOOOO!"_

The very foundations of the building moved. At least, Kizuro could have sworn they had.

The shinigami around Soul Society cringed at the loud volume, and at the edges of the heart of the gigantic city, the twins, still terrorizing the Academy, froze.

_"Oh Kami..." _they whispered. _"Rika's mad."_

0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the shinigami in Yamamoto's office were left wide eyed at the display from the quiet woman.

The 'Kaijin', however, were still as relaxed as when they'd entered.

Until Sanura began clapping slowly and dramatically.

"Bravo, Rika!" she chirped with a smile, "I think that's the loudest yet!"

Rika turned, her usual gentle smile pulling at her lips once more. "I hope I didn't damage anyone's hearing." she replied.

Sayomi shrugged.

Tonbo was humming to himself, a slightly vacant expression on his face and Karasu nearby, appearing relaxed but warily watching the door.

It wasn't long before the twins appeared on the balcony, pale and nervous looking as they glanced over at Rika. Rika, on the other hand, appeared to be unconcerned with their actions, but there was a roiling forest green aura closely hugging her body, indicating that no one was really safe in her proximity.

"_Sorry we're late." _they chorused, sulking across the floor with shoulders hunched.

Kizuro rolled his eyes, pulling the cigarette away and exhaling. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?"

0-0-0-0

The Rukon was silent.

It had taken them a good amount of time to get to their destination, some higher up district no one could really name.

Shunsui and Ukitake were quietly conversing with Kizuro when possible, their faces relaxed for the moment but the tension hanging in the air like a thick cloud.

Sayomi was giggling at Sanura's antics, her twin attempting to pull off a James Bond move repeatedly and constantly failing instead, faceplanting into the ground as her feet decided she was going the wrong direction.

Kizuro was nearly ready to snap at them. Even now they were screwing around instead of taking the mission seriously.

"Calm down, Kizuro." Rika murmured, touching his shoulder gently to attract his attention. "It's just in their nature. They can't help it."

"Whatever." he huffed.

"Target coming up." Jintara gestured.

Everyone fell silent, immediately tensing as a vague reiatsu signature fell over them.

'Plan Sake Sakura?' Sayomi mouthed to Kizuro, Sanura right behind her.

'Sake Grande.' he mouthed back, confusing the surrounding shinigami further.

Inwardly, Kizuro realized that it was probably not the wisest decision to send Sayomi and Sanura straight into the offensive when they still knew next to nothing about their opponent.

The only thing that he found highly disturbing was just how well Sayomi and Sanura fell into their rolls. They could easily be famous with their acting skills.

0-0-0-0

Luppi casually leaned against a crumbling stone wall, his face neutral behind a long white sleeve.

Loud giggles came from his left, calling to his attention.

Settling himself down, he waited them out.

Two women staggered, no, _fell_, out of an alleyway and directly into his line of sight.

"Oi, this doesn' look like the right place." one frowned, blinking owlishly.

"I told you we shoulda taken a left, not a right." the other agreed with a short giggle following her words that set the both of them off again.

Luppi grinned ferally. After all, two young drunk women, lost and alone in Soul Society at night?

It was perfect.

0-0-0-0

"Oh dear, are you two lost?" a young voice nearly purred from right next to the two.

They jumped, expressions changing to confusion as they took him in.

"Onee-chan, where'd he come from?" one pointed, eyes wide.

"I dunno. Maybe Narnia?" the other suggested before giggling.

"Hey! Are you from Narnia?" they eventually demanded between laughter.

Luppi grinned, ignoring their odd way of speaking. "No, I'm from a place called Hueco Mundo."

"Shit."

"The name's Luppi Antenor. Strangle,_ Trepadora_."

0-0-0-0

Kizuro was already fighting the urge to attack this now identified Arrancar as he tensed against the cool cement.

Luppi had released his zanpakuto, and was now clad in what appeared to be diamond plated armor. Eight white tentacles branched out from a hexagon shaped piece in the center of his back.

"Lanza Tentaculo." Luppi grinned behind his white sleeve, watching as the two women, now sobered by fear, were unable to block the tentacle that shot forward like a bullet from a gun.

Sanura screamed as one of her legs was taken out from beneath her, and she collapsed, gritting her teeth.

Sayomi had managed to dodge, but her face was one of both horror and pain.

Isane looked ready to leap out from their place against the cement chunks, but a firm headshake from Ukitake paused her. However, Kizuro and Jintara looked ready to dismember the Arrancar with their bare hands, along with the rest of the Kaijin, so she wasn't alone.

Sayomi snarled as she hung from the Arrancars tight grip, Sanura from another large tentacle just out of reach. Sanura was breathing through grit teeth as her broken leg was cruelly grinded, and Sayomi let out a choked gasp at the ghost pain she was recieving from her twin.

Luppi brought them closer for inspection, a slight frown visible as he shifted his sleeve. "You two aren't normal, are you?" he queried, squeezing his prey sharply.

Something cracked in Sayomi's wrist as he did so, and she shoved the pain aside to grind out an answer. "What's it to you, asshole?"

The Arrancar smirked, his suspicions confirmed.

"I don't think you understand me, _shinigami_." he laughed lightly. "I hold your lives in my hands."

Kizuro snarled quietly as Luppi threatened the twins, his reiatsu flaring for the briefest of seconds.

Hisagi's form was stiff beside Kira, memories of his own fight against the Arrancar in the Winter War resurfacing. Kira was silent, his eyes unable to be drawn away from the rather one sided fight.

Suddenly, Luppi began to laugh, the sound almost nasal and high pitched.

Sanura choked, her air supply diminishing rapidly as the tetacle around her body tightened, sharp cracks emitting from various bones fracturing under the pressure.

Sayomi, in turn, was beginning to feel lightheaded, her chest tightening as the snake like appendages coiled tightly around her chest.

"Hierro Virgen." Luppi spoke up, mirth clouding his tone.

Blinding pain shot through her stomach and hips as spike emerged from the bulbous flesh that was the tentacles head, puncturing deeply into her flesh. Her vision blurred- she was barely able to speak the words that would decide her fate.

_"Glow...Hotaru."_

0-0-0-0

Luppi found himself facing the loss of one of the women, the other still choking.

Growling, he tightened his grip on the other, her chest heaving frantically as she struggled for oxygen.

Sayomi crouched on the rough terrain, one arm hanging limply to the ground, shoulder dislocated and wrist broken. Blood spattered the ground around her, uninjured hand pressed against the wounds on her stomach. However, her eyes still spat fire, and a low, menacing hum filled the air around her.

Sanura gasped for air desperately once more before falling still, limp as a ragdoll in the white surrounding her.

"Oops. So sorry." Luppi smiled behind his sleeve unapologetically. "It seems I've gone and killed her."

With a casual toss, he cast the woman aside, noting her partners flinch as she hit a nearby building. The wall crumbled beneath the force of the blow, the rest of the already fragile structure soon following.

"Did you know her?" he asked in slight amusement, his face still covered by a sleeve.

"My twin." Sayomi hissed.

Luppi's eyes widened fractionally. Even he, an Arrancar, knew how rare siblings, let alone twins were in Soul Society.

"Then perhaps you should introduce yourself, shinigami. So that I may know who I kill." he replied daintily, not uncovering his lower jaw with his sleeve.

"Former lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, Sayomi Chirazuki."

Luppi was once more startled by this fact. A former lieutenant? He grinned.

Sayomi frowned as a rather intimidating grin spread across his features, and she turned, seeing a flash of white hurdling towards her.

"_Raikouori!" _she yelled a second too late.

0-0-0-0

Kizuro hissed as dust clouded the entire area, masking the Arrancar and the twins.

"Roka. Ryo. Get Sanura. Now."

_"Hai." _they whispered before disappearing into the cloud. Barely a few moments later and they were back, Sanura's limp form carried gently between them.

Thankfully, he mused, she was still breathing. Settling back, slightly less concerned, Kizuro watched the scene unfold before him, sure that Sayomi would surely be performing at her best.

0-0-0-0

Sayomi coughed and waved dust out of her face, ever so slightly irritated that she'd forgotten how destructive Hotaru could be.

"Hey! Octo-boy! You still alive in there?" she called.

Silence answered her. The back of her neck began to prickle with energy, Hotaru's familiar energy faint at the back of her mind.

"You really thought that that attack could kill me?" the low hiss mocked from the shadows around her.

Sayomi allowed herself a self satisfied grin, its appearance more feral than anything else. "I could always hope, right?"

"Don't mock me, _bitch_."

"Now why would I do that, _asshole?"_ she replied innocently, the feral grin not disappearing from her face. Rather, it seemed to grow larger.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long for her opponent to appear from the dust. She couldn't help but notice, with some satisfaction, that Luppi had not quite escaped her attack. Burns littered his flesh, still smoking, and one was bleeding profusely from his chest.

"Well, don't you look fresh as a daisy."

Luppi staggered before hissing out something under his breath.

Sayomi had no time to react as all eight whiplike arms dove towards her like homing missiles.

0-0-0-0

"Kotetsu, Rika, you stay here and heal Sanura. Roka, Ryo, get Sayomi." Kizuro snapped as another dust cloud erupted from the battlefield.

Rika nodded grimly, guiding Isane to Sanura and beginning to heal her leg. Roka and Ryo had already disappeared in a flash of shunpo, attempting to navigate around the Arrancar without directly facing him to get to Sayomi.

Kizuro glanced at Urumi and Jintara, then at Karasu. Nodding, they flashed away, leaving Tonbo alone with the remaining shinigami.

"Kira, Shuhei, you keep an eye on Tonbo. Ukitake, Shunsui, you're with me."

He couldn't help but notice that the two lieutenants glanced at Ukitake before nodding and darting over to Tonbo, who seemed blissfully unaware of his situation.

0-0-0-0

Luppi snarled as the earlier reiatsu signature that had flared earlier reappeared, with at least eleven others.

"Congratulations, Arrancar. You've officially _pissed me off_." a low voice spat.

The black haired Arrancar blinked, breathing heavily as his body attempted to heal itself.

"_Hail, Taka Tsubasa." _

Roka and Ryo, watching from the current sidelines, widened their eyes before grinning. "That Arrancar's screwed now."

Isane, still healing with Rika, glanced up for a moment in confusion. "What do you mean, Kaijin-san?"

Rika shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Kizuro sees Sayomi and Sanura as sisters. When they get hurt, it usually triggers a 'brotherly instinct', I suppose it would be called."

_"And the Arrancar just tried to kill both of them, so..." _here Roka shrugged, Ryo nodding before collapsing onto the ground and making himself comfortable. Roka followed a moment later, slouching into his twins lap to watch the battle unfold.

Shunsui and Ukitake flanked Kizuro on either side, a steady stream of reiatsu filling the air with a slightly menacing hum. However, it wasn't even close to comparison as Kizuro released his shikai. Bright gold nearly blinded the two, and Shunsui had to tilt his hat almost completely down to assist in shielding his eyes.

When the final whisps of gold disappeared, both were startled at what his shikai had taken the form of.

Thick, heavy gauntlets covered his hands and most of his lower arm, what appeared to be half finger gloves underneath. The left gauntlet went up to his elbow before looping into armor that covered his shoulder, intricate designs carved into the edges.

"Ne, Nokeshi-san, where did that come from?" Shunsui queried in interest, wondering where on earth the zanpakuto had been hidden.

"Nowhere of importance." he replied vaguely, watching Luppi with all of the interest a cat would of a mouse.

Luppi, on the other hand, was focusing most of his attention on healing himself the best he could before these new foes decided to attack. Holding his sleeve over his face, he stared down at the three who dared to challenge him boredly.

"La Helice."

The effects were immediate: all of the tentacles began spinning in a slow, lazy arc, but quickly picking up the pace.

Kizuro growled, and in a blur of motion, he attacked.

Shunsui sighed, shedding his beloved pink kimono and hat so they wouldn't get damaged, and drew his zanpakuto.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Katen Kyokotsu." the familiar weight of his dual chinese scimitars was suddenly upon him, and he smiled softly at the swords.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sogyo no Kotowari." Ukitake called out, his dual swords flashing into existance.

Sharing a look, the two followed Kizuro's erratic pathway through the whirling tentacles.

Said man was tearing his way through a third tentacle, his face spattered with blood that wasn't his own.

Luppi turned his attention to the gold eyed man in interest. "Now now, don't you think that it's futile to attempt to get through my _tentaculo_? No matter how many you cut down, they will merely regenerate."

Kizuro glared at him as though he were a mere irritance. "I suppose I'll have to make sure that that can't happen then."

Dropping to the ground suddenly, he brought a fist up and slammed it into the ground. "Joukai Taka Sakebi!"

Gold illuminated around his fist, and the earth began to roil beneath his touch. A few seconds later, it stopped.

"Jaula Tentaculo." Luppi called out coolly.

Kizuro attempted to shunpo out of the way, but found himself trapped on all sides.

Shunsui and Ukitake flashed to block, managing to slice cleanly through three of the approaching offences. However, it proved that it wasn't enough a moment later, when Kizuro was revealed, one of the tentacles shoved entirely through his stomach.

"Hn. It would appear that your attack was futile." Luppi informed him, ripping the tentacle from the other mans body suddenly.

"Wrong." Kizuro rasped out. "You just haven't noticed that you were in danger."

Luppi's eyes widened, his jaw dropping, and looked down. True to Kizuro's word, a glowing gold ring surrounded him, spiralling closer and closer to the center. As he watched, it moved a final rotation. Frantically, he took a step back, but found his way blocked by Shunsui and Ukitake, swords level with his throat, safely outside of the circle.

"Shit."

The sound of a falcon cry was the last thing he heard before a massive gold explosion engulfed him.

0-0-0-0

"Fuck." Kizuro hissed, feeling himself fall suddenly, his legs no longer willing to cooperate with his mind.

Before he could hit the ground, arms were pulling him back up, their touch soothing. "_I didn't get the bastard." _he snarled.

"Shit." someone, he assumed it to be one of the twins, swore before he passed out.

0-0-0-0

Kizuro was laid next to Sayomi and Sanura, Isane now beginning to pant from the extensive injuries that their group was sustaining.

Roka sighed, popping his shoulders. "Looks like Shunsui-taicho would like some assistance, Ryo...I guess it's our turn."

Ryo nodded, sighing, and clapped his hands together in what would appear to be a praying position.

"Cleanse, Kamikaze."

A soft pink reiatsu surrounded him for a moment before clearing, revealing Ryo, who now wielded a long nodachi, its hilt dark, wrapped in pale pink ribbons. His face was blank, and he twirled the weapon experimentally for a moment before nodding in satisfaction.

Hisagi eyed up the male, wondering what his zanpakuto was capable of. Other than its unusual size, it didn't appear to be an offensive weapon.

Roka grinned. "Still as elegant as always, Ryo." he commented, cracking his knuckles before he became serious. Spreading his arms, palms down, he closed his eyes.

"Bite, Kurokaze."

A dark blue reiatsu emitted from his palms, spreading up to his elbows before manifesting into a gigantic naginata. He nodded. "Good choice." he murmured before turning to his brother.

"It's a shame Urumi, Jintara, and Karasu aren't back yet." he lamented. "We could have had a few more minutes rest."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "You're just upset that we couldn't be the final blow."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine. Whatever. We'll finish this later." Roka growled, spinning his naginata above his head in agitation.

"Ne, Marasamo, it would be greatly appreciated if you could assist Ukitake and I."

_"Hai." _they chorused before using shunpo to reappear beside Ukitake.

0-0-0-0

Luppi was ready to tear something apart.

Every time he took one of their group down, another would take their place. This time, another pair of twins appeared beside the two older men, zanpakuto drawn and at the ready.

His reiatsu was beginning to wane, having used so much of it to regenerate his lost limbs. However, their numbers were diminishing faster than his reiatsu, so he could hope that he would last longer than them.

"Hn. So, shinigami, you think that you can kill me?" he asked lightly, studying his nails thoughtfully.

"Think? Arrancar-san, we _know_ we can kill you." Shunsui smiled, his eyes half lidded.

"Very well. Prove me wrong then." he mocked from behind his sleeve.

"_With pleasure." _Roka and Ryo grinned, lunging from behind.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Wow. That's truly all I can say right now. This is a gigantic piece of info and battle scene, and also the largest chapter I have ever written. Next chapter, a couple questions answered, so on and so forth. I hope you enjoyed this gigantic beast. **

**Hotaru- Firefly**

**Taka Tsubasa- (Translation Lost)**

**Kurokaze- Black Wind**

**Kamikaze- God Wind**


	6. Scene Five: Into the Battle: Part ll

**A/N: So, the plot is going to begin to reveal itself in this chapter, along with more action in the beginning half or so, continued from last chapter. And before I forget, I do believe the translation for Taka Tsubasa is 'Falcon Blade'.**

0-0-0-0

_"Hn. So, shinigami, you think that you can kill me?" he asked lightly, studying his nails thoughtfully. _

_"Think? Arrancar-san, we know we can kill you." Shunsui smiled, his eyes half lidded. _

_"Very well. Prove me wrong then." he mocked from behind his sleeve. _

_"With pleasure." Roka and Ryo grinned, lunging from behind. _

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Five_

Luppi whirled, his tentacles flying with near desperation as he tried to prevent himself from being run through with the rather wicked looking weaponry.

Roka dodged, flipping with one hand over a tentacle, his naginata tucked across his back so as to not harm himself accidentally. Ryo, unlike Roka, had no time to dodge, and blocked one handedly with his nodachi, the blade digging deeply into the flesh.

Although he wounded the tentacle, it wasn't enough to completely stop the force behind it, and he was sent flying into a jagged slap of concrete with a cry of pain.

"Ryo!" Roka screamed, panicking as his twin slid to ground, blood beginning to coat one side of his face.

Ukitake blocked an attack with Sogyo no Kotowari, his face serious, sweat beading on his brow. Shunsui, his hair falling from its low tail, was also engaged with a tentacle, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Rika!" he yelled, dodging another tentacle, "Ryo's hurt!"

Rika's head shot up, and she honed in on Ryo, noting the blood on his face. With a nod, she said something to Isane, who disappeared a moment later.

Roka sighed in relief. Once Rika had him, he would be safe.

Speaking of safe, he mused, he couldn't help but wonder where Tonbo had disappeared to.

"You know, you shouldn't get distracted in a fight, shinigami. You might get hurt!" Luppi yelled a second before a tentacle launched itself through the air at his face.

Roka frantically blocked, his naginata clenched tightly in his hands, the wood smooth against his palms.

A sudden yell from below him, on the ground, attracted his attention.

Ukitake knelt on the ground, his shoulders shaking as he coughed into a pale hand. As his hand came away, Roka was surprised to see blood coating his fingers.

Shunsui stood beside him, his scimitars held against a tentacle. "Hierro Virgen." Luppi repeated from minutes earlier.

The spikes shot out, piercing Shunsui's hands and wrists. Growling, he deflected the tentacle, only to have another attack from behind, aiming for the downed Ukitake. Shunsui lashed out a second too late. The razor sharp spikes dug into Ukitake's shoulder and side, knocking him away from Shunsui and closer to Rika and Isane.

Said man, momentarily disoriented by the sudden event, had no time to block as the spiked tentacles honed in on him. One connected with his leg, another his spine, and a third in his arm. He dropped to the ground silently.

"Ukitake-taicho! Shunsui-taicho!" Shuhei and Kira yelled, reappearing from one of the buildings, Tonbo in tow.

Roka frowned. This could complicate matters if they decided to join in now. His naginata was both a long range and short range weapon, but he needed a lot of room to wield it properly.

"Lanza Tentaculo." Luppi commanded.

Roka dropped like a rock to avoid the speeding white tentacle that barely missed his head.

"Jaula Tentaculo. Hierro Virgen."

"Shit!" he swore, hearing the miniscule hum of speed.

"Wow." someone whistled from beside him. "We leave for what, three minutes and already half of us are down for the count?"

Roka managed to crack a smile. "About time you three came back. I was worried you'd run off with your tails tucked between your legs."

Urumi smirked. "Me? Yeah right."

Karasu snorted. "Sorry. You know how cranky the old hag can be. She needs to be persuaded at times."

Jintara shrugged.

"Go heal, you baka." Urumi said in annoyance, crossing her arms. "It would appear Rika and Kotetsu are tiring."

Jintara said nothing to her comment, instead vanishing and reappearing by the two womens sides.

"Now," Urumi said cheerfully, "How about we kick some ass?"

0-0-0-0

Shuhei and Kira tensed beside Tonbo, who was now focused solely on the battle before him, his face grim.

Tonbo took a step forward as Karasu lunged into the fray, his zanpakuto released into a naginata not unlike Roka's.

Kira reached out to stop him, but a sudden burst of blue reiatsu resembling flames sprung up around him. Pulling something from his pocket, he held it up to his face.

"Burn, Kogamo Kasai."

0-0-0-0

Roka swiped at Luppi's face, the naginata wielded with deadly accuracy.

Dodging, Luppi managed to get away with only a shallow slice across the chest, which closed over in moments.

Karasu panted beside him, his own naginata currently supporting him as he regained his breath. One of the tentacles had managed to clip his ribs, and although he'd managed to put his zanpakuto between himself and the blow, it still knocked the wind out of him.

Urumi stood farther off, one arm hanging at an odd angle, blood sliding off of another wound on the palm side of her arm.

Roka was currently unscathed, but he was getting a workout trying to land a hit on the Arrancar.

He crouched, readying himself for another attack, until a blast of familiar blue reiatsu drew all of their attention towards Tonbo.

Karasu's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed, knowing just how badly this could result. And now that Luppi's attention had been drawn, he would have to protect his absentminded friend.

"Jaula Tentaculo."

Karasu launched himself forward, Roka and Urumi beside him.

Tonbo didn't seem to notice the tentacles coming at him. He hissed at Luppi, glaring up at him with narrowed eyes, a tanto in hand. The blade was covered in dark blue flames, parting around the hilt and his hand like it was nothing.

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

Two scythes flew over Tonbo's head, severing two tentacles that had escaped the three Kaijin.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira blocked another tentacle, getting pushed back in the process.

Karasu went after another tentacle, not seeing how carefully laid Luppi's trap was until Urumi and and Roka cried out warnings. It was too late though. Luppi descended upon him, a feral grin alighting on his features, tentacles closing in.

0-0-0-0

Shuhei stood in front of Tonbo, Kazeshini held in his loose grip, eyes alert. Kira was a step behind him and to the side, Wabisuke in a guarding position.

Since releasing his shikai, Tonbo hadn't moved, his reiatsu menacing as it roiled over his skin.

Karasu roared from Luppi's unforgiving grip, a hand on his throat rather than a tentacle, although there was one pinning his arms to his sides, zanpakuto discarded on the ground below.

His lip curled as the Arrancar smiled unapologetically yet again. "So sorry, shinigami. But you're really starting to annoy me."

"Too bad. I could say the same for you." he rasped defiantly, eyes narrowed.

It appeared to hit a nerve in the Arrancar, for his grip tightened, both around his torso and throat.

"Is that so?" he gritted out, eyes blazing. Karasu coughed, feeling his throat being crushed, and tried to free himself, to no avail.

Jintara watched through narrowed eyes as Karasu was caught up in the tentacles, his zanpakuto having fallen to the earth.

"Rika-" he started, making a pointed glance over to the Arrancar.

A minute tightening of her jaw told him just how distraught she was about their situation.

"Hisagi-san, Kira-san, help Karasu. Please." he turned to the two, urgency in his tone. The two looked ready to protest, but a sudden screech from Luppi sent them hurtling towards him, zanpakuto at the ready.

Karasu, barely conscious, had the sudden feeling of being airborn before he collided with something solid, knocking what little breath he had out of his damaged lungs. He lost consciousness moments later.

0-0-0-0

Hisagi grunted as he took the solid male to the chest, knocking him back towards the ground and dislodging Kazeshini from his grip.

Already, near black bruises had encompassed the others neck, and he didn't appear to be breathing until a low rasp filled his ears. Kira paused, Wabisuke at the ready, and kept an eye on Luppi as he turned back to Hisagi.

"Go." he motioned with his head. "The Kaijin will help you."

He nodded hesitantly before whirling, darting over to the two Kaijin that were having difficulty holding off the sadistic force of the Arrancar.

Hisagi fell to the ground, landing lightly despite his heavier cargo. Rika nodded gratefully to him as he lay the other male down next to the growing row of Kaijin and shinigami alike, reclaiming Kazeshini from nearby and taking to the air once more.

Urumi and Roka maneuvered quickly in the small openings Luppi continuously left, lashing out viciously before retreating in perfect harmony. Urumi had yet to release her zanpakuto, instead relying on some kind of hand to hand combat that tore through the tentacles like it was paper.

Roka was still wielding a naginata, though now it was stained in blood. Whether it was his own or not was to be determined, however, as he had numerous grazes on his hands, shoulders, and ribs.

Kira was faring well, all odds considering. He was using Wabisuke's ability to the best of his ability, striking at anything hostile coming his way and watching as it fell from the air, most containing the metal spikes from the Arrancars ability. Unfortunately, Luppi caught on and purposefully allowed Urumi and Roka to hit them, watching emotionlessly as they fell away from his form as though they weren't limbs attached to his body.

Hisagi came racing through, Kazeshini living up to his name as he threw them with ominous accuracy.

Luppi, on the other hand, was beginning to feel the first tinges of fear. His reiatsu was seriously beginning to decline, and he still had a large handful of opponents to fight before he could devour them.

"La Helice."

Now the Kaijin and shinigami felt dread.

The tentacles began to circle, changing patterns so quickly it was nearly impossible to tell where they would strike.

Kira and Hisagi went back to back, falling into a defensive position that was so familiar they could do it in their sleep should it be necessary. Hisagi and Kira waited, along with Urumi and Roka, for the first blows to rain down upon them.

Kira, astonishingly to Hisagi, was the first to strike, cutting down the first tentacle that came too close.

Immediately, the remaining seven attacked, mainly to the shinigami. Kira and Hisagi couldn't see much else other than white, and while they were distracted, two snaked up from directly below to surprise them.

Hisagi, although noticing them, couldn't do much while pinned down, and Kira was in the same position.

As the tentacles collided, a screech of metal was the only audible sound above the dust and crash.

Kazeshini fell to the ground, one of the scythes shattered completely, while the others hilt was bent at an impossible angle.

Wabisuke was close behind, falling into its sealed form before hitting the ground with a hollow clank.

Urumi and Roka shared a look before diving in towards Luppi himself, hoping to get a lucky hit in. Roka was Urumi's automatic backup, keeping the tentacles at bay with his lengthy naginata while Urumi wielded her deadly reiatsu hand to hand combat.

Luppi knew exactly what they were doing, seeing the blatant flaw as they came at him.

The woman grew closer, and as she did, he launched his tentacles at the man, overwhelming him and crushing his bones. But, with the momentum, it brought him closer to the woman, the tentacles launching themselves toward their wielder.

Urumi's eyes widened as Luppi's fearful face turned into a sneer. She chanced a glance behind her, eyes widening as she realized it was just another trap.

0-0-0-0

Jintara had to physically stop himself from going to Urumi, knowing it would only lead to his own demise should he get too close.

Rika was clenching her jaw further, teeth making a low grinding sound as she did so. Isane worriedly glanced up at her, pausing in healing one of the twins.

Jintara noted how Rika's hand trailed down to her zanpakuto's hilt, and with a sigh, stood.

"Kotetsu-san, do you think you can carry on for a minute?" he asked, offering Rika a hand.

"Hai." she nodded, her hands glowing a soft green as she continued her healing.

"Cry, Sogi no Dansa." Rika murmured, drawing her zanpakuto and stabbing the blade into the ground. Dust flew up from around the blade, covering both Rika and the zanpakuto before clearing.

Even now, Rika's zanpakuto still startled Jintara. While Rika was usually mild tempered and gentle, her zanpakuto was anything but. Standing at least twelve feet in height, Sogi no Dansa took the form of a gigantic black scythe. Smiling softly at her blade, Rika pulled it from the ground easily, holding it loosely with one hand.

She sent an amused smile his way, and with a shake of his head, released his own zanpakuto.

"Hit Hard, Kusari no Hai."

Immediately, the familiar weight of his Kusarigama filled his palms, the chains clinking together softly.

Luppi breathed heavily, his balance off. His tentacles were moving slower than they had previously, two still regenerating slowly. However, he still had his analytical skills, and immediately positioned himself to block any attacks coming his way in the meantime.

"Hierro Virgen. Lanza Tentaculo."

Wearily, he raised a hand in order to better direct his tentacles, sending the deadly assault towards Rika's still form.

With something akin to amusement, she hacked it off with all of the grace of a pouncing cat, suddenly mobile.

Jintara leapt, joining her in the air, hoping to finish the fight in one blow, regardless of their own safety.

After all, if Tonbo were to attack now, it was very plausible that he destroy everything in a three mile radius.

Luppi coughed lightly, unamused.

"Hierro Virgen." he repeated.

By now, Jintara had come into his flicked one of his tentacles, and Jintara came flying towards the Arrancar, unable to go anywhere else.

His eyes narrowed.

"Hierro Virgen."

Flicking a tentacle towards the others back, he prepared himself for the pain to come, knowing that he would be unable to dodge it easily and take down the shinigami.

Bracing himself, he felt the collision of the now dead weight and his Hierro Virgen, which pierced through his side, almost exactly where his number had previously rested.

Rika snarled, baring her teeth in a fashion that startled Isane. The gentle woman that had been Rika was now gone, replaced by something far more feral and dangerous. It was suddenly clear to her why her zanpakuto took the appearance of a scythe now. Underneath that calm, gentle persona, something far more instinctual lived and thrived, waiting for the chance to be released.

As Jintara's body hit the ground solidly, it was like it was a go ahead.

She flew through the air as if it were nothing, covering much more distance than Luppi could comprehend.

He launched himself forwards as well, hoping to take her by surprise by his sudden actual offence.

Luckily, she was.

Pausing for only a split second, digging her scythe into the proverbial 'ground', she dug in her heels before grabbing the long hilt.

However, Luppi had already beat her to it by sending one of his tentacles to grab the scythe.

Defenseless, she could only watch as he came down upon her with the force of a thunderstorm.

0-0-0-0

Isane gaped as the two Kaijin were easily defeated, tensing as they fell to the earth.

Luppi casually turned towards the Fourth Division lieutenant, a cruel grin gracing his features, which, now that she thought about it, were slightly off.

"I suppose you'll be next." he sighed, tilting his head to one side as if in contemplation.

Lifting a hand, it vaguely reminded her of Kuchiki-taicho's Senbonzakura.

"Hierro Virgen. Lanza Tentaculo."

She widened her eyes, hand going to her zanpakuto's hilt, already knowing how ineffectual her attacks would be upon this Arrancar, when a sudden flash of blue engulfed the entirety of the battlefield.

0-0-0-0

When the final traces of blue disappeared, Isane's jaw dropped in shock.

The final member of the Kaijin, his grey eyes blazing, held off the tentacle with ease, his fiery tanto wielded similarly to Soifon-taicho.

"You hurt Karasu." he hissed. "Unforgiveable!"

Luppi was still startled by the fact that this mere shinigami, out of all them, was able to hold off his tentacles one handed, with a tanto no less.

It was only a moment before he straightened his features and coolly lifted a brow.

"A shame then. I should have challenged you first."

"Unforgiveable." Tonbo repeated. "You hurt _Karasu_."

He flipped his blade so it was held correctly before leaping up, murder clear in his gaze.

Luppi felt the heat of the flames licking at his face as he ducked below the attack, his tentacles almost entirely discarded. Even though his tentacles were definately an advantage, they were slowing him by feeding off of his reiatsu.

Knocking Tonbo out of the way, he focused, condensing and releasing his hold on his Resurreccion.

The familiar kodachi, it's pink hilt soft against his palm, reappeared in time to block another heavy, searing blow from the shinigami's flame covered blade.

"Did I now?" he feigned innocence, leaning in tauntingly.

His only reply was a fist to the face.

0-0-0-0

Isane leaned back on her heals, panting at the strain all of the healing she had done taking its toll on her body and reiatsu.

Unfortunately, she had only been able to stabilize the Kaijin and fellow shinigami, as she still wasn't as skilled a healer as Unohana.

Catching her breath, she leaned back, watching raptly at the developing war between the Kaijin and the Arrancar.

0-0-0-0

Tonbo fell back, flipping in midair to land elegantly on thin air.

Straightening, his hair blew back from his face, his eyes unchanging and unforgiving.

"I met people like you once." he stated darkly, his reiatsu growing. "People who lusted after blood to satisfy petty grudges, to gain non-existent revenge."

He tilted his head back slightly, eyes half lidded. "And because of it, people I loved, people close to my heart, were harmed."

Suddenly, his head snapped back to face Luppi, his eyes opening. "I cannot allow anyone else to be placed in harms way!"

His form blurred with shunpo, the blue flames licking up the blade in an alluring dance.

"Such a speech." he cooed, fending off a lunge towards his chest. "But, unfortunately, it won't be enough."

His own form blurring into sonido, Luppi slammed his palm into Tonbo's shoulder, shoving him far enough away to stun him momentarily. He knew he had most likely dislocated or fractured the bone there.

Flashing down towards the wounded and the healer, he raised his sword, knowing all of this would be over in minutes.

0-0-0-0

Isane couldn't see Luppi in his haste. She knew it was physically impossible for the Kaijin to somehow get from the entirety of his resting place to where she was.

"Strangle, Trepadora!" he yelled, disappearing into the burst of reiatsu.

Isane's eyes widened. Her hand flew to her zanpakuto.

Luppi's tentacles barrelled into her side and the bodies behind her.

0-0-0-0

Tonbo raced forward, his one shoulder discarded as he gathered all possible reiatsu into his blade. He leapt up behind the Arrancar, seeing him turn a second too late, feeling the blade puncture skin and sink into his flesh.

Luppi's skin began burning as the blue flames crept onto him and spread.

"Some words need to be heard. Mine should be heeded." Tonbo said slowly, flicking blood off of the tanto and sheathing it, effectively dousing the eerie flame. "It has been too often been too easy for rulers and governments to incite man to war. War is terrible, and we should never grow fond of it, for it is deceptive."

Luppi laughed despite the flames licking at his face, consuming him and turning him to dust in seconds. "And yet, some still live for it."

Tonbo said nothing, emotionless as Luppi's laugh turned to a gasp, eyes closing as the flames reached his heart.

"Good-bye, Arrancar." he waved. "You fought well."

As soon as the final piece of hair disappeared, he collapsed to the ground below.

Isane struggled to sit up, manifesting a Hell Butterfly as she did so.

_'Arrancar response team requires immediate assistance! All members of the team require medical attention immediately! Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu reporting: All members of the Arrancar team require medical attention immediately!'_

Panting, her vision blurred, and she fell forward, the Butterfly taking flight as she fell unconscious.

0-0-0-0

**Okay. So, another beast. I have a feeling this fic is going to have a lot of them. Ughhh...I hate writing Luppi. He's so difficult and doesn't get alone with me and my muse...**

**Kogamo Kasai- Teal Fire (Blue Flames)**

**Kusari no Hai- Chain of Ash**

**Sogi no Dansa- Funeral Dancer**

**Kazeshini- Wind Death**

**Wabisuke- The Wretched One**


	7. Scene Six: Recovery

**A/N: I'm back already. With another chapter I'm sure will turn out to be another monstrosity full of words. So, was anyone like, "I hate this author. She's such a shitty writer." when they read the last chapter? Ah, the joys of being an author. *sighs contentedly* Oh, serious Tonbo's gonna be around for a couple chapters. *maybe*. And IsanexTonbo. If you squint. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Six_

Sayomi awoke to the feeling of having been run over by a truck.

Repeatedly.

With a groan, she turned carefully onto her side, curling in on herself to attempt to make her sore stomach and hips stop screaming in pain.

Dizzily, she leaned her head against the pillow, grateful for the small comfort it provided her with. At least _something _wasn't spinning wildly in front of her eyes now.

But, there was still the nausea and jelly legs.

"Ugh..."she groaned, a headache springing into existence. "I hope nothing else happens to me again for a while. Fucking hell..."

She'd attempted to stand, using her formerly broken wrist to haul herself up. It earned some rather colorful language for all the good it did.

"Screw this." she muttered after ten minutes of attempted escape of the room. "I'm going back to bed."

With a grumble, she settled herself back into the blankets, nuzzling her way into a comfortable position and promptly falling back asleep.

0-0-0-0

Sanura, on the other hand...was having a worse day.

She woke screaming, images of blood and war still imprinted clearly in her mind.

The door to her room burst open, a few shinigami rushing in, looking rather panicky.

She hissed, attempting to claw her way up the wall with non-existent claws, and failed, latching onto her throbbing leg, which also happened to be heavily bandaged.

"Chirazuki-san, please calm down."

Her head snapped up, seeing an also heavily bandaged Isane leaning against the doorframe with Unohana right beside her.

"You're in the Fourth Division." Unohana soothed. "No one is going to harm you here."

Sanura snorted mirthlessly. "It's the ones up here I'm worried about." she tapped the side of her head with a nail.

Unohana's brows furrowed in concern, but she smiled softly anyway. "I see."

"Did anyone die?" she asked, resting her palms against the fabric of the bedsheets.

"No." Unohana shook her head. "However, there was a close call with Ukitake-taicho. His lungs were not in the best of shape when we brought you here."

"Oh." Sanura frowned, falling into a silence. "Would someone be able to bring me my belongings?"

"Of course." she earned another gentle smile. "Now, in the meantime, try to get some rest. You were up against a tough opponent."

Sanura hummed in reply, but didn't move from her upright position, toying with a loose thread and leaning against the wall behind her.

Already, though, she felt drowsy, and barely awknowledged Unohana shooing the shinigami out of her room before closing the door quietly.

0-0-0-0

Tonbo sat quietly at a table, a cup of tea set in front of him, steaming, yet untouched. His gaze was unfocused, eyes slightly glazed over, the light from the window making him look asleep.

"Ichirou-san?"

Tonbo blinked, seriousness gone. "Hai?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.

Isane hesitated; he looked so innocent now, so unlike the mature persona he had used in the Rukon.

"May I join you?" she finally asked, raising her own cup of tea to emphasize.

"Please." Tonbo smiled, gesturing slightly.

She took the other chair across from him, only then noticing his right arm in a sling. "Your arm!"

He glanced at it quickly before turning his gaze out the window. "Unohana-taicho said it's dislocated."

"But..." Isane was at a loss. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Tonbo grinned at that, his lips pulling back and revealing white teeth. "Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, you just made it sound like it was nothing.." Isane stuttered.

"It is in comparison to some wounds I've recieved in the past." he blinking lazily, eyes remaining half lidded as he yawned.

Isane fell into a timid comfortable silence, and the two sipped their tea as the clouds opened up and began to rain upon the Soul Society.

"So who are you, really?" she finally questioned, her voice low.

Tonbo sighed, his features soft in the grey light. "Tonbo Ichirou. Former student of the Shinō Academy."

Isane paused. "You never graduated from the Academy?"

"No." Tonbo shook his head. "Sayomi, Roka, and Ryo are the only three who graduated. Sayomi was formerly the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, while Roka and Ryo co-Third Seated the Eighth. The twins completed their classes in three years though. Sayomi took the entire six."

"What happened?" Isane queried.

"Around the same time that we 'Kaijin' were in the Academy, the Soutaicho was keeping a close watch on the Quincy and their abilities." Tonbo began. "When he finally made a decision, he decided to exterminate their race rather than try to reason or coexist. Kizuro and Sayomi, the oldest in our group next to Sanura, rallied us together. Since we grew up in a similar environment, we decided to side with the Quincy and help them escape from Yamamoto's judgement. Unfortunately, we were caught, sentenced to exile in the human world for our actions." he shrugged.

"Do you regret it?" she asked tentatively.

"Never. No one deserves to be punished for who they are. Everyone has a right to live, whether they are Hollow, Shinigami, or Quincy. Even the Visored didn't deserve the treatment they recieved."

Isane absorbed the information at her own pace, thumbs tracing patterns on her cup.

"I don't think that the Soutaicho made the right decision." she stated, earning a surprised look. "He might be the Soutaicho, and he is highly intelligent. Not only that, but he has kept Soul Society in order for hundreds of years. But.." she took a breath. "I don't agree with what he did to the Visored. Or the Quincy. But I think that the worst thing he could have done was banish you and your friends for doing what was right."

Tonbo leaned back in his chair, shocked that this shinigami, one who barely knew anything about him and his friends, would be so supportive of them. He almost expected her to suddenly sneer, say something like 'you deserved it for betraying the shinigami', as silly as it sounded.

It seemed as though he had found companionship in Isane Kotetsu.

0-0-0-0

Ikkaku woke to someone swearing loudly from somewhere to his left.

"No! You're supposed to go over there! Son of a- NO! LEFT! _LEFT_! MY OTHER LEFT, DAMNIT!"

Growling under his breath, he straightened, stretching out his arms, hearing his shoulders pop in the process.

A sudden '_whap_' echoed throughout the room, something shooting through the wall, grazing his nose, and embedding itself in the other side of the room.

His eyes opened wide, his face one of comical terror, he looked over to the wall, examining the object there.

It was small and rectangular, looking as though it would fit in his palm, with a screen filling up the entirety of one side. Pictures flitted across the screen, their motions too quick for his eyes to follow.

"Stupid fucking piece of crap. I'll kill it one day, I know it. Why couldn't it just tilt left? How hard is it for something to go freaking left, for God's sake!"

Sanura appeared in his doorway, muttering curses about something or other. One leg was tightly bandaged, and he noted she was hopping awkwardly on one leg to get over to the wall. "Stupid iPod." she hissed at the offending contraption.

"Uh..." Ikkaku started.

"Oh! Hiya baldy!" she chirped, only just noticing him sitting in the bed. "Sorry about hitting you so hard! I didn't know it would send you to the Fourth!"

"Uh..." he continued.

"Well, I'm heading back to my room! See you!"

With that, the rambunctious woman pranced, yes, _pranced_, out of his room. One-legged.

"What just happened?" Ikkaku asked out loud, watching the wall. Just in case.

0-0-0-0

Ryo frowned, pulling at the bandages wrapped around his head in annoyance.

"Marasamo, leave it alone."

Kizuro was stuck in the bed next to him, his arms crossed and a scowl on his features.

"But it's annoying me!" Ryo protested. "You wouldn't know, since you're only injured on your stomach!"

"And yet, I'm still more mature than you, and I'm worse off. Why doesn't that surprise me?" he retorted with a snarl.

"Because you're just cranky!" Ryo cheerily supplied.

He yelped as a pillow suddenly collided with his face. Swiping it out of the way, Kizuro couldn't help but snicker at the indignant look on his face. "You just- pillow- threw!" he sputtered, flailing a hand in his direction.

"I seriously doubt it would have collided with your face otherwise." he shrugged, an amused smirk still lingering on his face.

"No fair!" he finally whined.

Kizuro couldn't stop the laugh that wrestled itself free of his throat. "Who said anyone was going to play fair?" he finally asked as the bout of laughter subsided.

"It's on, Nokeshi!" Ryo proclaimed dramatically before clutching his head. "After my headache goes away."

0-0-0-0

Karasu blinked, expecting to find himself on a battlefield somewhere rather than staring at a warm pearl ceiling.

Taking in a deep breath, he cringed as his ribs and throat protested.

Oh well. There was only so much one could heal. Cramped and sore bodies didn't count.

"Ah. You're awake."

Turning his head, he was only half surprised to see Unohana sitting neatly in a chair, a book in one hand.

"Try not to exert yourself. You took quite a beating to the chest."

"Tonbo?" he rasped.

"Is fine. I saw him a few minutes ago with Isane. You two seem quite close."

He nodded. "We..were all we had once."

Unohana smiled. "I understand, Kosishiba-san. Just try to rest. You and your group won't be going anywhere until you are fully recovered."

The smile she gave him, if it was anything to go by, was daring him to say no.

Taking his silence as an affirmative, she closed her book softly and stood. "Now that you're awake, I will tell Ichirou-san that he may come visit."

Karasu nodded, hoping Tonbo wouldn't try to hug him.

0-0-0-0

Kira and Hisagi finished pulling on their shihakusho and checking over their zanpakuto.

Hisagi eyed up Kazeshini warily, but sheathed the blade and tied it at his waist. He'd gained a semi-deep wound on the chest from having a tentacle knock his scythes into his torso. Although painful, it was doubtful they would leave lasting damage.

Kira silently tied Wabisuke to his waist, just grateful that they had managed to escape with minimal scrapes and bruises. His sword arm would be bothering him for a few days though.

"Going somewhere, Hisagi-fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho?"

Both froze, knowing that tone of voice anywhere.

Turning, they were met with the ever smiling Unohana. However, there was a menacing glint to her eyes, and her teeth suddenly seemed sharper than usual.

"Uh, Unohana-taicho, we were just leaving." Hisagi gulped.

"Is that so?" her reiatsu grew in size, suddenly visible.

"Hai. We were able to escape with minimal injury, ma'am." Kira replied quietly.

"I see. At least get checked over by one of the healers before you leave. Just in case." in an instant, she was back to being the scolding mother hen, her smile no longer terrifying.

"Hai." Hisagi bowed.

Unohana nodded before disappearing.

"She's so scary." Hisagi whispered to his friend. "How did you manage to live here?"

Kira shrugged. "You get used to it."

Hisagi flinched, following the former healer out of the room. "How do you get used to _that_?"

0-0-0-0

_Later that day..._

"I wonder where we're going to get placed." Sayomi said absentmindedly, playing with her twins hair.

"I don't know." Sanura shrugged. "Maybe we'll all go to different Divisions! That would be cool, don't you think?"

Sayomi rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, I can't imagine you going anywhere but the Eighth or the Eleventh."

Sanura grinned. "Well, at least I'll fit in somewhere!" she chirped. "I think you should go back to the Thirteenth. Ukitake-taicho seemed really happy to see you."

"Maybe. I don't know yet. The Second Division would be a possibility. Though I can't say I care for the lieutenant. He's really ugly. I don't know how he manages to not fall over." she made a face.

Sanura snickered at the look on her sisters face. "I like Madarame-kun. He was fun to wrestle with. Even though I beat him."

"Another one? Honey, how are you ever going to get a guy if you keep beating them up?" Sayomi snorted. "I even picked one out for you in the Sixth. He's got bright red hair. Looks like a pineapple."

Sayomi could have sworn Sanura's eyes grew hearts in them. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda allowed to play matchmaker."

"_JINTARAAAAAA!"_

"I think Urumi's awake." Sanura nodded.

Sayomi hummed in confirmation.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: This is the half of the chapter I was going to put with last chapter, but didn't. Kind of boring, kind of cute. Whatever. The plot is going to start picking up now, just so you all know. **


	8. Scene Seven: Memories

**A/N: Here we are again! Wow, I am on a roll today! And rewriting other fics too! *twitches* I promise I'm perfectly fine. Hehehehe...*Ahem* Anyway, I'm introducing the plot this chapter. Hopefully. If I can somehow figure out a way to do it. ** I know it's waaayyy off, (Like, ten years from the actual plotline of Bleach) but I really can't think of a better way to introduce S- *hand slaps over mouth***

**Sayomi and Sanura: Sorry, but you did tell us to not let you spoil anything~**

**Ryo: *looks at readers* Are any of you repelled by my existence? T.T**

**Kizuro: *raises hand***

**Sayomi: No one asked you!**

**Sanura: Please review at the bottom of the page!**

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Seven_

The Rukon was silent.

The aftermath of the destruction that had occurred was scattered everywhere.

Demolished ground, buildings, everything. A crator lay beneath the wreakage of a former home.

The entire District was abandoned.

A tall figure surveyed the damage quietly, his appearance haggard. Brown hair curled over his shoulders, a goatee curving from below his chin.

Grey eyes, though dull in color, were alert, and he held himself proudly as he stepped among the various shrapnel.

"I can't say you didn't deserve it, Luppi, but farewell." he murmured, hands in his pockets.

Yawning, he turned, vanishing among the debris like he was only an illusion.

0-0-0-0

_Three days later.._

"Freedom! Glorious freedom!" Roka sang, twirling with Ryo as they literally leapt out of the Fourth Division.

"Really? It's been three days. Calm down, guys." Sayomi rolled her eyes.

"Three days of wondrous life! Gone, like your love for me!" Ryo cried out dramatically, striking a pose down on one knee.

"What love?" she replied, kicking him out of the way so she could pass.

"You weren't stuck in a room alone." she raised a brow.

"Yeah? Well, you weren't stuck in a room with Kizuro! He threw things at me!"

Said man was doing quite well at acting innocent, what with a finger directly in his face. "Move it or you're gonna lose it, Marasamo." he huffed, glaring at the appendage.

Ryo immediately retracted his finger, looking unabashed about it. "You wouldn't return my love, either." he pouted.

Sanura burst into giggles at that statement. "You really tried to use your old tactics on Hayato-kun? Don't you realize your feminine side doesn't attract him at all?"

Ryo looked downright insulted. "Of course it does! No one, and I say no one, can resist _this_."

Gesturing to himself wildly, he failed to notice a dip in the pathway, and his face met with the ground seconds later.

"Oh yeah. No one can resist that, alright."

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

He was being hunted.

He didn't know who, and he didn't know why.

But damn it all if he died again, _here_ of all places.

Ducking behind a building, he panted lightly, eyes glittering in the sunlight.

Warily, he double checked to see that his shadow wasn't giving him away, quickly calculating and formulating something, anything, that would save his life now.

The sound of heavy clanking filled his ears, its piercing metal screech digging into his eardrums. It was only getting louder.

Swearing softly, he ducked down into a nearby building, one wall covering his form.

He held his breath.

The clanking grew steadily louder, the screeching nearly making him cover his ears and whine in pain.

It suddenly grew quiet.

A looming shadow grew through the opening of the building, a near black reiatsu pressing down on his shoulders.

He held himself as still as phsically possible, knowing that even the tiniest shift, the smallest noise, could mean life or death.

A low rumbling started, and before he could do anything, the world around him exploded in light and pain.

0-0-0-0

"So, we missed all of this in _three days_?"

Shunsui nodded, looking serious. "With Toshiro missing, the Tenth Division is looking pretty grim right now. Everyone's wondering what's going to happen."

Sayomi thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know if it's much to go on, but the kid doesn't seem like someone who relies on others for help. Am I right?"

Shunsui nodded, a thought coming to him. "He's always been like that." he recalled.

Sayomi thought. "Would it be aby any chance possible to have the Tenth Division fukutaicho write up the events that happened and get them to us? Something isn't adding up. You say that he's one of the most loyal members of the Shinigami?"

"That's right." Ukitake nodded. "But unfortunately, it doesn't seem as though you'll be able to get the events unless the Soutaicho gives you permission. And at this point.."

"Hm." Sayomi frowned. "Ukitake-taicho, would it be possible for me to take a look at Toshiro's files then? It could give us a clue to his whereabouts."

"And could I get a list of all those who know him well enough that they may have some clues?" Sanura piped up.

"Pardon me for asking, Chirazuki-san, but why are you so interested in Toshiro-kun?" Shunsui asked.

"Because this could all be something completely unrelated to the Seal that was stolen. I have a feeling that Hitsugaya-taicho is doing this for a completely different reason than everybody thinks." Sayomi sighed.

"Exactly." Urumi huffed, crossing her arms. "Everybody thought we wanted power when we joined up with the Quincy, but we were just trying to do the right thing."

"We could ask Urahara if he's noticed anything off about-"

"Go ahead."

Jintara blinked, staring at Urumi.

"What?" she defended. "I'm never going back into that gigai. It was way too cramped. You're on your own if you go back. I'll stay here and go into the Rukon."

"Shunsui-taicho, are you absolutely certain I can't speak with the lieutenant?" Sayomi spoke. "Surely they would allow it if a taicho were to observe."

"Well..." Shunsui sighed.

"It would only be for a minute." she added.

"Ne, I suppose it wouldn't harm anyone to check.." he finally gave in.

Sayomi's face split into a gigantic grin, lighting up her face. "Thank you, taicho!"

As they stood up and left, Ryo couldn't help but comment to his brother, "Hook, line, and sinker."

0-0-0-0

"No! You're prohibited from contacting Matsumoto-fukutaicho!"

"Why not? It's just for a little chit-chat!" Renji protested.

"No means no!" Omaeda spat, stomping heavily forward, arms waving. "These are orders from the Soutaicho and Soifon-taicho!"

Renji sighed, turning away from the larger man, his face twisted. "Man, talk about being inflexible." he drawled, narrowing his eyes and slyly glancing back. "Thickhead."

Omaeda's face puffed up momentarily before he leaned forward, his face only inches away from Renji's. "What'd you say? You just insulted me, didn't you!"

His hand flailed towards his zanpakuto's hilt and grasped it, his hand shaking from anger. Renji looked unconcerned, his back still turned, and picked something out of his ear.

"Nah." he said over his shoulder.

"You said I had a thick head, I heard you!" Omaeda ranted.

"Don't look at me!" Renji snapped, turning his head fully to glare.

"Sure is lively out here." Shunsui commented offhandedly, himself and Sayomi finally intruding before the confrontation could get too out of hand. Both men paused in their bickering to stare, more so at Sayomi than at the Captain next to her, but still staring none the less.

"Kyoraku-taicho?" Renji asked.

Sayomi jumped. _Why that sneaky, no good...he's been getting me to call him by his first name this whole time! With the affix at the end no less! _

She stored that away for later. _I'll give him something he'll never forget! _

"We'll go in with you. That should be fine, shouldn't it?"

Omaeda looked taken off guard, but stood his ground.

"You don't trust the Eighth Division taicho?" he asked, a small smile on his face as he moved his hat up.

0-0-0-0

"Kusaka?" Matsumoto asked a few minutes later as they all sat against the barracks warm porch. "I don't know, I don't think I've heard that name before."

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, may I ask you a few questions as well?" Sayomi chirped from her place on the deck.

"Um...I suppose...who are you?" she looked confused.

"Ah. I almost forgot. You weren't around when I came here. Former lieutenant Sayomi Chirazuki of the Thirteenth Division, now part of the Kaijin reinstated in Soul Society."

"Kai..jin?" she tilted her head.

"Yep." she smiled. "Don't worry, we're on your side. I'm trying to find out where Hitsugaya-taicho might be."

"So many questions unanswered." Matsumoto sighed.

Renji looked slightly guilty as Sayomi was speaking.

"See? Sayomi-chan will do something about all this." Shunsui grinned, placing his hat back onto his head.

"Please." Renji bowed suddenly, earning a short gasp of surprise from the brown haired woman.

"What would you like to know, Chirazuki-san?"

"My sister is looking for a list of all the people Hitsugaya-taicho knows and has good or bad connections with. Anyone you can think of?"

Matsumoto frowned, thinking hard for a moment. "There's Hinamori, the lieutenant of the Fifth, the Substitute Shinigami: Kurosaki Ichigo, Ukitake-taicho...I think that's about it. Taicho isn't really the most sociable person."

"Shunsui-taicho, I assume you'll be helping us in this search for both 'Kusaka' and Hitsugaya-taicho?" Sayomi asked sweetly, crossing her arms.

"Whaa...? Me too?" he asked innocently, taking his hat off again.

"Of course." Sayomi rolled her eyes. "You're not getting off easily."

A sudden giggle distracted her from her glare at Shunsui, and she glanced over to Matsumoto, who was laughing gently. Shunsui joined in a moment later. Sayomi couldn't help but laugh just because it was something silly to start with.

"There's also this..." Renji trailed off, pulling out a haori from his shihakusho and presenting it to the busty lieutenant. Grimly, she led them to her room before unfolding it.

"Rukia and Ichigo wanted me to give this to you."

"He's hurt." Matsumoto stated, pulling the fabric taut to see the stain. Sayomi stiffened, her hands clenching around the fabric of her clothing.

"From what Ichigo told me, it's really bad." Renji stated.

"So you do know where he is, Abarai-fukutaicho." Sayomi commented quietly, earning the attention from the other occupants in the room. "Would you mind telling me where he may be now?"

"I don't know." he shook his head. "He could be anywhere, from what I know."

"Yet he still left this behind and disappeared." Matsumoto replied grimly. "Should I be happy that he's alive? Or angry that he left his haori?"

"Well, uh.." Renji shifted uneasily.

"Jeez. Everyone's so worried about him. I wonder what he's doing." Shunsui commented offhandedly with a heavy sigh.

0-0-0-0

"We've gone through the last fitty years of the registry..but there's no records of a man named 'Kusaka'."

"Did you go back and search through the Shinō Academy?" Shunsui countered.

"That's the thing. There's no such name registered there either. However...the names recorded when Hitsugaya-taicho was there is one person short, and was also from North Rukongai. Meaning that either his name was removed, or there really isn't anyone named Kusaka."

"Is there any record of a Kusaka in that districts name list?"

"That there is." Sayomi grinned triumphantly, pulling a paper down from one of the many piles surrounding her. "A certain Kusaka Soujirou."

"So this is Kusaka?"

"Yes. And he's dead. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Sayomi smirked. "How rare is it that a student from the Academy dies before they graduate? Not only that, but his zanpakuto's records aren't listed."

"Odd indeed." Shunsui agreed. "As long as the disappearance of ones reiatsu is unconfirmed, you can't mark it as death." he huffed. "Well, he's dead, but..."

"But what?" Sayomi raised a brow.

"I'm going for a walk. Contact Nanao-chan and see if she can figure out how he died."

"Hai. I'll catch up in a moment." Sayomi smiled, summoning a Hell Butterfly and transmitting all of the memories of the last four hours into a message of sorts for the poor woman.

0-0-0-0

She caught up to him right outside of the doors to the building, and followed beside him as they hung a left and began walking down towards the maze of Soul Society.

It wasn't long before she noted Shunsui's grunt of awknowledgment, and her eyes flickered to a ghostly shape behind them.

As one, they whirled, darting down a long pathway, Shunsui holding onto the rim of his hat so as to not lose it. About halfway down, he paused, tucking his hands into his sleeves, face hooded, while Sayomi was tense, her zanpakuto slung along her back suddenly.

They waited, but no one passed by the alley's opening.

Suddenly, the temperature began dropping considerably, and snow drifted down from out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Shunsui asked before his hand flew to his zanpakuto's hilt, Sayomi's doing the same.

A shadow up ahead from another path meeting theirs emerged, a cloaked figure coming forward.

"Yare yare...alright, who are you?"

Sayomi was silent, noting a Hollow mask and a tan cloak around the mans shoulders. His hair was black, long from what she could tell.

"Your silence only makes me want to know more.." Shunsui smiled, though it was void of humor.

"Kyoraku Shunsui." the man before them finally spoke. "A superficial appearance juxtaposed with an uncannily shrewd mind. A man whos mind's eye is so sharp that none can compare."

Shunsui sneered, his eyes glittering.

"So you're the ones that sniffed me out first. I do not know your name, onna."

"While I appreciate your compliments, I'd much rather hear you talk about who _you_ are." Shunsui tilted his hat down, his eyes flitting to Sayomi's for a moment.

"There is no need. You are about to be cut down by Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Shunsui moved to the opposite side of the alley, Sayomi moving forward to take the other side. His hand was tight around the hilt of his weapon, and her own was lightly grazing hers.

The man, Kusaka, unsheathed his blade in a movement so quickly she could barely follow, a torrent of ice shooting out of the blade and soaring towards them.

"Eh?" Shunsui grunted as the wave slammed into them.

His kimono was ruined, pierced directly through, and he landed in his haori and shihakusho alone, his hat still worn. Sayomi flew back, using her gymnastic abilities to land lightly beside him. Her side had been grazed lightly by the ice, and it was numbed by the frigid cold.

"That zanpakuto-!" Shunsui had no more time to speak, as Kusaka was already there, challenging him with his blade. He blocked, shoved him off towards Sayomi, who nimbly dodged the blade and leapt up to balance on said blade. "I'll have you show me your face."

Kusaka's mask tumbled to the ground, and he turned to face Shunsui directly. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're-"

0-0-0-0

Rika stood by and watched the many shinigami swarm around the shrine house, their swords metallic clinking and footsteps unsettling even her.

They'd tracked down the missing taicho here, and she caught a glimpse of white in the cracks of the doors before disappearing a moment later.

Kira and Hisagi flashed into place in the center of the shinigami, Rika close behind.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! This is a special emergency order!" Hisagi called out seriously, his back straight. "Please-"

He was cut off as Rika stepped forward, her intentions clearly showing that she was heading into the shrine house. "Do not follow." she stated quietly, releasing a small amount of reiatsu in a warning.

She heard a hiss as she came closer, a sudden thump from within the small building sounding.

Reaching out, she touched the door. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I have no reason to take you back to the Soul Society." she whispered. "My friends and I are a part of the Kaijin. You know we were only recently brought back to fight the Arrancar. I fought with the Quincy long ago because I felt it was right, and I have a feeling you are doing all of this because it involves your past."

Pushing gently on the door, she felt it give way with no resistance.

Teal eyes, a shocking color from the shadows, stared at her with both distrust and wariness.

Closing the door behind her softly, she turned back to him.

"Who-" here he paused, taking in a sharp breath Rika recognized as pain. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rika. I'm a healer, and I have no ties to the shinigami at the moment. If you would like proof, I offer my zanpakuto."

Slowly, so as to not startle him, she reached to her waist to untie the sheath that held her sword and gently put it on the floor, pushing it towards the male.

He claimed it with a foot, dragging it closer to himself before relaxing ever so slightly. "Why are you here."

"I came here to make sure you were safe. My friend Sayomi mentioned that you had been injured. She noticed blood on your haori."

Hitsugaya let out a low breath.

"May I heal you, Hitsugaya-taicho?" she asked quietly, her eyes conveying nothing but the will to help him. She knew that if he accepted, she would be branded as a traitor herself. Unless...

He nodded once after a couple of minutes. Slowly, she moved towards him, her hands glowing a gentle gold. "Your stomach, I take it?" she murmured, placing her palms over his torso.

"Yes." he replied curtly, his voice giving out to a soft breath of relief as the wound began to heal.

"I'm going to stabilize you and restore some of your reiatsu. Unfortunately, it's all I can do. But it should relieve some of your pain."

"Why are you doing this. You'll have to fight your way out of here now."

"Because I know that helping you is the right thing to do. I'll do all I can to assist you, even if it means getting taken into custody."

She recieved no reply.

A minute later, she sat back on her heels, the glow around her hands dying down. "I've done all I can right now. I wish it could be more."

"You've done enough. Thank you."

She smiled gently at him. "Kusaka was once your friend, was he not?"

He blinked in shock, turning to her. "How did-?"

"Sayomi and Kyoraku-taicho were doing some research when we left. I couldn't help but see some of the information on him."

"Yes." he finally said in return.

"That's all I needed to hear." she smiled. "May I have my zanpakuto? I'll go out first."

He shifted into a half crouch and nudged her weapon back to her hands with his foot again.

0-0-0-0

Kira and Hisagi waited nervously outside of the shrine, hoping that the prodigy wouldn't harm the gentle woman.

Movement came from within, and the door opened. Rika stepped out from the depths of the shadows, her face still in its gentle smile. "I am sincerely sorry to have to do this to you, but..." she sighed, drawing her zanpakuto.

"Cry, Sogi no Dansa."

Dust erupted around her, and when it cleared, Hisagi stared in shock at the gigantic scythe that was this womans zanpakuto.

"I cannot allow you to harm Toshiro Hitsugaya." she commented quietly, her smile turning to a grim line.

0-0-0-0

She heard voices around her.

Pain assaulted her body, and it was cold...so cold.

_"Prepared for..hurry...no time...waste.."_

She struggled against the cold around her, fighting to keep her eyes open.

_"Chirazuki-san, can you hear me..?"_

She grit her teeth, chattering as they were, and fought to open her eyes. "_Not..Hitsu..gaya..." _she managed to gasp once she pried open her frigid eyelids.

"Who did this to you?" Unohana asked urgently, seeing the woman struggling to stay awake.

_"Don't listen. It wasn't..Hitsu..gaya..It was.."_ she gasped as something warm touched her skin, feeling as though it was scalding. _"Ku..sa...ka..." _she grit out, feeling her hold on reality yanked out from underneath her.

0-0-0-0

Their footsteps were nearly silent as they entered the abandoned building.

Hitsugaya bound his hand to his hilt, Rika breathing heavily farther behind him.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly, observing the stairs and pipes around them.

"Don't know." he replied, glancing back at her with some concern.

Blood coated her side, and her eyes were slightly glazed with pain, but she still shot him a small smile. "It's quiet, in any case. Let me see your stomach. I know you reopened the wound in that fight."

"Save your energy for yourself."

"No. You need it more than I." she shook her head.

He felt himself about to retort, but went against the idea, instead leaning against a wall to support himself.

She gently moved the cloak aside, the golden glow around her fingers, and began to heal him again.

Even Hitsugaya had to admit that it was refreshing to be at least somewhat healed: it allowed for him to have a bit more energy to spend on the task at hand.

However, when she finished, she stumbled, falling to one knee. Her hand instinctively went to her side, but she stood anyway, waving away his concerned look with a smile. "I'll be fine, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Toshiro."

"Hm?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Call me Toshiro." he replied curtly, unsure as to why he was allowing her to do so.

"You are a taicho, are you not? I should address you by your title."

"Just.." he sighed. "You have healed me and helped me. It's the least I can do in return."

"Alright then...Toshiro." she smiled faintly as they continued on.

Toshiro stepped into a small pool of water as he stumbled: the sound echoed eerily throughout the stone and steel.

Rika stiffened the same time Toshiro whirled, his face in a panic.

"You finally found me." Kusaka commented. "I've been waiting for you." slowly, he removed the mask, his face twisted into a sneer underneath.

"Kusaka!" Toshiro whispered loudly, his own expression morphing into horror.

"That's the reason I used Hyorinmaru to leave a wound on your body. You can't figure out how I'm still alive? It doesn't really matter, does it, Hitsugaya?"

Rika couldn't see the expression on the white haired boys face, but she could guess that it wasn't good. "Don't you think we've been on this detour long enough?"

"Detour?" Hitsugaya asked.

Kusaka hummed a reply. "You should know very well what the Gotei Thirteen are like. So why do you stay with them? Is it for that pure, innocent girl?"

"Leave Hinamori out of this. Where is the King's Seal?"

Kusaka held out a small, gold bar, his fingers clasped tightly around it. "Right here, of course. This is going to make my dreams come true."

Uncurling his fingers, the glow emerged, bathing everything in a pale yellow light.

"Dreams?" Hitsugaya queried.

"Yes." Kusaka replied.

"What is the power of the King's Seal? How do you know about it?" Hitsugaya was nearly yelling the last word.

"No need to rush. You'll know soon enough. Now, let's go."

Rika felt herself pulled along with Toshiro as the glow grew brighter, one hand on her side, the other at her zanpakuto.

Kusaka laughed, holding the King's Seal high, and Rika felt as though she were being dragged along behind Hitsugaya as a brilliant flash of white blew everything away.

As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in Soul Society, on the top of a jagged cliff. Lightning surrounded Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and herself, and she felt herself pushed down from the force of the reiatsu around her.

Then, it died down, leaving nothing but wind and clouds around them.

"This is.." Hitsugaya trailed off.

"That's right. Soukyoku Hill. This is the power of the King's Seal. The King's Seal is able to move space, time, and matter into another dimension at its users will. In short, this power makes teleportation trivial. I can transfer an enemy's attack to another dimension before it hits. If I'm injured, I can return my body to any time before it was hurt."

"Kusaka, that means you.." Toshiro managed to say, finally breaking free of his shock for a moment.

"Indeed. I was transferred to Hueco Mundo and reincarnated there. And I've searched for the power of the King's Seal ever since..in order to take revenge against Seireitei!"

He looked up from the King's Seal. "Toshiro! Cut it! Your Bankai should be able to cut the Seal!"

"Cut...the King's Seal?"

Rika was lost in this conversation. It was obviously way over her head, and blood loss wasn't exactly helping her listening skills.

"Yes, and when you do, everything will evaporate!" Kusaka was saying before bursting into insane laughter again.

"Cry, Sogi no Dansa!" she called, grabbing the scythe and leaping above the two to block the shinigami that appeared there moments later. They landed nearby, herself included.

"Looks like we made it here first." a bald man commented gleefully, his zanpakuto slung over his shoulders.

"Indeed, Ikkaku." another man, this one with ornate feathers attached to his face spoke.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Why!" a third yelled, red hair spiking out in every direction.

"Don't bother, Renji." the bald man, Ikkaku, commented, a hungry look in his eyes. "What's the point of asking him that now? Going by the emergency alert and our orders, we have to take in Toshiro Hitsugaya and the King's Seal thief."

"Madarame Ikkaku." Kusaka smirked. "The foremost soldier in combining raw power and skillful swordplay."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy." Ikkaku grinned evilly, unsheathing his zanpakuto and pointing it at said man.

"But you are no opponent to me." Kusaka continued.

"Oh yeah?" Ikkaku bellowed as he took to the air.

Rika was there in a moment, her scythe easily deflecting the smaller sword. "Fighting with that wound, I guess you're serious."

She remained silent, conserving her energy for the task at hand. "Stay out of the way." she warned, shoving Ikkaku back.

Before he could attack again, more shinigami appeared, flashing around the trio and keeping them from escaping.

"That's far enough!" Soifon yelled, approaching with Byakuya and Komamura. "Surrender, Hitsugaya."

"And the other two." Komamura stated.

"Pathetic." Kusaka sighed.

Rika raised her scythe, breathing heavy.

"Who are you?" Komamura questioned, raising his head and attention to Kusaka. Ukitake, behind Komamura, noticed Rika but didn't say anything.

"Toshiro, what are you doing? Let those fools experience..our hate! Our suffering!"

Rika didn't chance a look behind her, as she could probably guess what was going on. "This is our revenge! Cut it, Toshiro!"

"Capture him!" Soifon yelled.

Rika gathered her legs beneath her, raising her scythe. "None of you will pass!" she vowed. "I will allow no harm to come to him!"

Shinigami swarmed forward with their war cries, and Rika launched herself at them.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" an unfamiliar voice yelled as she collided with the first wave. Behind her, an enormous black wave hit the cliff.

She fought on, ignoring calls of disbelief and shock. Swords were all around her, surrounding her with their metal hums.

Finally, a figure dropped out of the sky, landing directly between Rika and her next opponents.

"_STOP!"_

Rika paused before using shunpo to appear on the other side of the now gaping hole dividing Hitsugaya from the rest of the shinigami, ignoring the voice yelling at the rest of the shinigami.

Wearily, she staggered, and the only thing preventing it from happening was her blade, which she stabbed into the ground for more support.

_"Halt!" _

Rika raised her head with some difficulty, her breathing growing more erratic.

The Soutaicho approached, followed by Matsumoto, Nanao, Kyoraku, and Sayomi, Kyoraku held up by Nanao and Sayomi walking on her own, though she wasn't looking entirely stable.

"Kyoraku! You're with us again!" Ukitake smiled in relief.

"Somewhat." he returned. "But I'll have bad dreams if an innocent man is punished."

Rika collapsed on one knee, trying to stay alert through the black dots dancing at the edges of her vision.

She missed the words spoken next, but she was focused on Sayomi, who sent her a slightly vague smile of encouragement. She blinked in return, earning a concerned frown.

"Yes, and I have come back." Kusaka was saying. "Thanks to the King's Seal, I got my life back, and will wield the King's Seal to become the King of Soul Society!"

"The King of Soul Society, you say? How arrogant." Yamamoto scoffed.

"You're the arrogant ones." Kusaka rebelliously replied. "Learn your place!"

Toshiro launched himself at Kusaka as the King's Seal glowed brightly. Kusaka blinked as if he couldn't believe what was happening, and blocked with his own sword before lashing out with a fist. Rika, almost on pure instinct, moved behind the man, her scythe raised, and brought it down upon the man.

She barely registered the fact that she was suddenly on the ground, the sky moving rapidly above her.

"What is the meaning of this, Toshiro?" Kusaka screamed.

"I never had any intention of joining you." he stated coolly, glancing at Rika's body out of the corner of his eye.

"Then why did you attack us?" Soifon accused.

"Are you going to strike me down, kill me again?" Kusaka growled.

"I'm just trying to atone for my crimes." Toshiro replied calmly.

"And what's your crime?" Kusaka bellowed, pointing his blade at Hitsugaya. "Do you think that you can atone by killing me?"

Toshiro lunged, and the two flew around the cliff for a few moments before Kusaka finally cut the King's Seal.

Rika flew forward as another shinigami appeared before the boy, her scythe in motion, eyes blank.

It was blocked with ease, and the man looked at her in slight shock before turning back to Hitsugaya.

"Don't..touch..him.." Rika hissed, an instinct she couldn't name rising up inside her.

"I'm not." the bright haired teen before her replied. Warily, Rika retreated, falling into a defensive stance against the pillar of yellow that encased Kusaka. However, a few seconds later, she heard the tell tale sound of a fist hitting a jaw, and whirled, discarding her blade and reappearing in front of the teen. Pulling back her fist, she slugged him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack.

Then, she dropped, checking over Hitsugaya. "He has me!" she yelled at the now bloody, shocked, teen. "I was with him! I healed him! I gave him companionship, regardless if he needed it or not!"

The teen gave her a shocked glance before looking down at Hitsugaya. "Do you even know how much you hurt your friends by doing this? In the end, he was weaker than everyone else!"

"Take your stance, Kurosaki. He's coming." Hitsugaya remarked dryly, wiping a small bit of blood from his mouth before turning to Rika. "Well thrown. But you've done enough."

She nodded before flashing back to grab her zanpakuto. However, before she could, an explosion of ice knocked her off her feet, an icicle through her chest.

"_RIKA!" _Sayomi screamed, flashing over to her friend.

Gritting her teeth, Rika tugged at the shard uselessly before falling limp in Sayomi's grasp. "Unohana-taicho!"

Kusaka reared back, taking the form of a giant pale purple dragon, insane laughter filling the air.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: And I just broke my record. o.o *dies* My fingers are killing me, and I've just about had enough of all this Kusaka shit. But hey, I loved writing this chapter. **

**Now, I know some of you are probably wondering about Rika and her actions. **

**Rika, as most of you could figure out, is a healer at heart. Not only that, but she is a Kaijin, one of the group who fought with the Quincy hundreds of years ago because she felt it was the right thing to do, as explained in the chapter. Because of this, and her intelligence, she managed to figure out that Toshiro was doing all of this because he felt that it was the right thing to do himself. So right there, she has a reason to help him. Not only that, you factor in the healing nature she has, and you have your own personal guard dog. And please, please, please, pardon the HitsugayaxRika that I'm sure some of you saw in there. o.o they aren't going to get together. I have other plans for them. **

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Scene Eight: Coming to Terms

**A/N: So, I'm back with another chapter. Although, I'm not entirely sure how this is going to play out, I am forwarding it a little bit. **

**Sayomi: How much is a little bit?**

**Me: Uh...a little?**

**Sanura: That doesn't answer the question. **

**Me: Sure it does! Remember, I have the power. *points at keyboard***

**Both: Right...**

**Me: Besides, Renji-**

**Sanura: I like Howl better than Roar...Howl, Zabimaru sounds cooler...**

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Eight_

"Don't be afraid!" Yamamoto yelled out as Kusaka reformed, a giant tree taking place. "We must not pull back! Kill the felon Kusaka Soujirou!"

"_Hai!"_ the assembled shinigami yelled back before running forward and disappearing into thin air, using shunpo.

"Let's go!" Ichigo called to Rukia before disappearing into thin air.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called to confirm, following him.

Toshiro grimly darted after them, Matsumoto crying out a protest before she pursued.

Byakuya leapt into the air, holding his zanpakuto up and intoning, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The familiar pink blade-petals scattered into the air, living up to their name, and surged to Kusaka, who merely blocked it with a wall of ice.

Renji released his own, yelling out, "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The blade extended, but rather than dodge, Kusaka grabbed onto the blade and yanked, pulling Renji off balance and into the ground below.

Komamura and Soifon, each with their own respective groups, launched themselves forward, surrounding Kusaka's massive head.

"Beat it!" Kusaka roared, a gold ring of reiatsu knocking them away. In the process, it destroyed the branches of the tree, leaving himself on a gigantic ice pillar instead. The shinigami along the many branches tumbled as their footholds disappeared.

In their place, an enormous black sphere with two rings grew and enclosed the surrounding buildings and ground.

"What on earth is going on?" Isane asked Unohana in worry, the older woman raising her eyes from Rika for a moment to observe the proceedings.

"Has he released all of the King's Seal's power?" Nemu Kurotsuchi, the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division asked her father.

"Incorrect." Mayuri replied, not taking his attention away. "The King's Seal is going berserk."

"What did you say?" Ukitake questioned in disbelief.

"See? It's reiatsu is rapidly growing stronger and larger. At this rate, it's going to completely cover Seireitei and obliterate everything."

"Obliterate?" Shunsui queried, unsure of what exactly the other Captain meant. "Sure, it's an impressive reiatsu, but that's a bit much."

"The King's Seal is an otherworldly weapon that can fully manipulate time, space, and matter in an area. In other words, in a limited area, the wielder becomes a god. Elimination and rebirth are trivial."

Those around him, including Sayomi, were struck by the words.

"But since Kusaka has yet to master his swords bankai, reigning it in to do so is impossible. In other words.." he trailed off.

"We're in the most dangerous state imaginable." the Soutaicho rumbled, stepping forward to observe the dark orb creeping forward steadily.

"Well, I guess this is a shitty time to come into a conversation."

Sayomi whirled, relief spreading across her features as Sanura, along with Kizuro and the twins appeared on the rocky terrain. "Sanura!" she called out, waving.

"Onee-chan!" Sanura called back before reappearing next to her twin and pulling her into a quick embrace. "I heard about what happened- are you okay?"

"Well, as good as I'm going to get." Sayomi shrugged.

However, any other statements were silenced as the sphere loomed overhead.

0-0-0-0

Hitsugaya flinched as he came to, his head against solid rock, and felt a warmth against his stomach, signifying that his wound had opened at some point.

At the sound of clinking rock, he shifted, suddenly alert, looking up to see Matsumoto holding back a gigantic slab of stone up with effort.

"Matsumoto!" he grunted with some difficulty.

She turned her eyes to him. "I'm fine." she assured weakly before losing her footing and slipping some. The slab moved menacingly down on her shoulders, and Hitsugaya stood, shoving back the offending rock.

She fell to her knees, breathing heavy. Almost hesitantly, he placed a shaky but gentle palm on the crown of her head. "Matsumoto."

She turned to him. "It's the fukutaicho's job to watch their taicho's back." she smiled slightly, sweat beading on her eyebrow.

His eyes widened, but before he could say anything in return, a shift from his left attracted his attention, followed by a, "You okay, Rukia?"

"I'm fine." said raven haired shinigami replied, getting up without Ichigo's assistance.

Said teen noticed the younger male to one side and straightened with a barely noticeable smirk. "Hey, Toshiro!"

Rukia turned as well, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You guys okay too?" Ichigo called over the small distance between them.

Matsumoto smiled at the shocked expression her taicho was wearing.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Renji appeared, Zabimaru's shikai slung over a shoulder casually.

"Renji, what's wrong?" Rukia asked quickly.

"Like you don't know." he retorted, shifting his weight. "Take a look around you."

Ichigo stopped himself from retorting, and instead actually _looked_ at their surroundings. As he did, his face morphed into one of horror.

A giant structure that looked to be made of stone was now jutting out of the ground, a primitive castle of some sorts.

"This must be Kusaka's castle. It looks like we're trapped inside its spirit walls."

"What should we do?" Ichigo blurted.

"Like I know." Renji snorted in reply, taking his gaze away from the structure to glare.

A sudden white ribbon whirled in thin air not far away, Yoruichi and Soifon appearing and landing lightly on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Yoruichi-san!" the bright haired teen replied gratefully.

"Every second counts." the vivid haired woman stated critically.

"The Soutaicho is preventing this dimension from expanding any further." her former student added, just as critically. "We've been ordered to kill Kusaka while he's doing that."

"But how?" Ichigo scoffed.

"We're going to use our feet to climb up there." Yoruichi frowned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And then we'll break down the center tower. So let's do it now, while he can't move!"

Hitsugaya grit his teeth, looking down at the ground.

"Okay!" Ichigo clenched his fist in determination.

"Wait a second!" Ikkaku leapt down from a building, where Yumichika was already standing against a wall, and straightened with a signature grin. "We're finally having a real party! I'm not gonna be left out!"

"Naturally, I won't as well." Yumichika added in.

A Hollow's scream echoed throughout the dimension, earning the attention of all the shinigami present.

"It's begun." Yoruichi claimed, looking rather serious.

From the center tower of the structure, a yellow glow emitted before a hoard of Hollow appeared, their course set directly for the ragtag group.

"Hollow?" soifon exclaimed in disbelief.

Ichigo readied Tensa Zangetsu, the black blade glittering darkly.

"Don't worry about them! Leave this to us!" Yoruichi ordered before darting off, Soifon discarding her haori before following.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo yelled after her.

Ignoring him, Yoruichi called to her companion. "Soifon, let's go!"

"Hai!" she barked back curtly before activating the signature attack of the both of them.

_"Shunkou!"_

"We head for the top." Ichigo finally said after a moment of watching the two women devastate the Hollow's ranks.

"Yeah!" Renji grinned.

"Taicho." Matsumoto said from behind the unusually silent male. He turned. Smiling softly, she held out his haori. "Here."

His eyes momentarily widened before he looked at the shinigami around him. Each offered him a small smile.

In a single smooth movement, he threw off the cloak and slid on the haori, fastening his zanpakuto over his shoulder on the soft sash.

"Matsumoto." he stated.

"Hai." she replied automatically.

"Watch my back."

"Hai!" her face grew determined, grey eyes narrowing.

Looking down at the cloak in his hands, Toshiro threw it mockingly into the air.

Then, they began running towards the stone castle that held Kusaka.

0-0-0-0

"Split up into two groups."

"Right. Let's go, Renji, Rukia!"

"Yeah!" the two chorused, following Ichigo in one direction, leaving Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in the other.

"I'm with you two _again_?" the busty woman remarked thoughtfully.

"Shut it." Ikkaku warned.

0-0-0-0

They navigated their way up the stone, Toshiro easily flipping up the stone slabs jutting out of the side of the castle, the rest of his small group following in similar fashions.

Toshiro was up in the lead, agilely leaping up, his legs bunching underneath him to help power himself continuously up the steep cliff face.

A blur of electricity caught his eye, and he turned. "She's here!"

Without hesitation, he launched himself off of the face of the rock, unsheathing Hyorinmaru, a chinese dragon emerging from the tip, eyes crimson, body gleaming an ice blue that almost mirrored snow.

It tore through the air, attacking the lightning with ferocity before dissolving.

Ikkaku burst away from Yumichika's side, Matsumoto joining him before Yumichika joined them with a sigh.

All four were dragged into battle within moments, Ikkaku forced to release his zanpakuto within a few minutes. However, with a cry, Matsumoto was flung against the rocks, and Toshiro leaned forward. "Matsumoto!"

Vanishing, he reappeared next to his lieutenant, standing before the released Arrancar.

Before he could take action, however, a trembling took over the castle. A gigantic explosion followed.

"This monster can _move_?"

"No, that's not it." Ikkaku muttered. "This reiatsu belongs to.."

He didn't finish the statement. Although, it wasn't really all that hard to figure out who the gigantic amber reiatsu belonged to.

Zaraki Kenpachi stood among debris and blood, laughing insanely. "Freaking awesome!" he roared, a manic grin on his face. His sword flew through the air, biting into the rock near him and flying up, sending a jagged crack all the way up to where Toshiro and his group was standing.

"Taicho!" Ikkaku bellowed gleefully.

"Outta my way!"

Brandishing his zanpakuto, he slashed down, another jagged crack running up the castle wall.

"Hurry up!" Toshiro yelled, all four flash stepping away before the entire wall collapsed.

They reappeared on the top of the castle, they were greeted by an army of Menos, their maws opening wide to release crimson Ceros at the shinigami.

"Bankai!" Toshiro roared, leaping up.

Menos upon Menos fell to his blade, overpowering the Ceros easily.

However, whether it was due to the nature of the dimension or something entirely different, no matter how many Hollow he cut down, they would merely regenerate as if they had never been touched.

"Taicho! If Ikkaku, Yumichika and I combine our attacks, we should be able to open up a pathway for a moment!"

"But.." Toshiro blinked.

"I like that idea!" Ikkaku grinned, appearing behind the two with Yumichika in tow. "But Matsumoto, like it or not, I'm going to make the path all by myself!"

"Are you going to use _it_, Ikkaku?" Yumichika queried as Hollow converged upon them.

"Yep." Ikkaku commented, jumping into a stance. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto, please keep this a secret from everyone."

They looked at him in slight confusion.

"Bankai!"

Together, the two in the dark watched as a hurricane of wind surrounded the Third Seat, reaching into the sky, brilliant red dragons whirling around it.

When it cleared, Ikkaku stood with a gigantic weapon they couldn't quite name.

"Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

Grabbing the weapon by the center blades hilt, he begun spinning it slowly before setting it loose, the two blades on either side striking out with deadly accuracy.

Toshiro flew through the falling Menos, a yell echoing throughout the dimension, one destination in mind. He was joined a few moments later by Ichigo, Hollow mask donned.

Above them, Kusaka roared, unleashing two ice dragons that spiralled down to meet their opponents. A third joined momentarily.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the teen now ahead of him. Twisting his blade, he threw it forward. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

The ice dragon that came from the zanpakuto easily overpowered the three dragons that had come from Kusaka, impacting and dissolving both on both sides.

Ichigo flew up ahead, barrelling towards Kusaka and raising Tensa Zangetsu.

Kusaka, however, released something akin to a Cero, amber pouring from his jaws and forcing the teen to block rather than attack.

The pressure cracked the ice on the ground, and an ice dragon broke through before weaving around Kusaka's form. It tightened before lunging, digging its frozen maw into the neck of the other.

Kusaka roared out in rage and pain, unable to free himself. A small glow began in the center of his forehead before the sound of cracking ice sounded. A circle of what appeared to be runes appeared above Hyorinmaru's ice dragon and Kusaka, Ichigo flying down from above, his blade raised.

It pierced the center of his forehead, through to the other side. Ice blew outwards rather than blood.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

And just like that, it was over.

A beam of light erupted from the icy form of Kusaka's body, shooting into the sky of the dimension and straight through to Soul Society. Slowly, it began dissolving the giant sphere that the King's Seal had created.

Toshiro hovered by Ichigo, his Bankai still activated and his ice wings keeping him aloft. Silently, he allowed it to shatter, his eyes strangely blank and uncaring.

Landing on the slippery ground, he stood, watching the remains of Kusaka evaporate.

In its wake, Kusaka, now badly wounded, stood. His breathing was harsh, his breath coming in short puffs of condensation. His blade was the only thing supporting him at the moment.

"Go, Toshiro." Ichigo said quietly.

He acted as though he hadn't heard the bright haired teen, raising his blade with two hands clenched tightly around the hilt. Readying himself, he waited for Kusaka's next move.

"Hitsugaya..." he panted.

"Let's finish this." Toshiro stated, his eyes sad.

Kusaka pulled his blade from the ground, taking a similar stance. "Yeah, let's."

The two were still, the only movement that of snowflakes and frost blowing in a soft wind.

Then, they charged.

Their blades glimmered with frost, their eyes narrowed as they roared to the skies. Both leapt, their blades seeking one anothers hearts. The sound of steel sliding against itself was barely heard.

The barest flickers of light filtered through the dark clouds above.

A blade fell to the ice, shattering on impact.

Toshiro's eyes were wide, unseeing.

"_You're a genius...after all..." _Kusaka breathed, slumping against the smaller male, blood staining the white haori. "_You've tried to kill me twice..."_

A shudder wracked Toshiro's form, and he fought to keep the tears at bay.

_"But I won't die...my existence will continue..."_

Blue reiatsu of sorts began flowing away from his body as he tried to breathe in again, before his entire form was engulfed by it, became it.

"Kusaka.." Toshiro whispered. "We'll always be friends."

Kusaka stared ahead, his eyes softening. _"What...if I'd..." _he replied before his form flickered like candlelight and disappeared.

"If..?" Toshiro murmured, his form upright. His sword was held point down, his head following the same motion, though his surroundings barely registered in his mind. A cool wind wrapped itself around him, blowing his haori back.

"Thank you, Kurosaki." he said as the other approached, the King's Seal in hand.

"I bet he regretted what he did."

Toshiro turned, eyes wide at what Ichigo was saying. It was only instinct that made him move, hand darting up to catch the King's Seal.

"In the end, he got to finish his fight with you." he bowed his head. "As long as we're alive, there are gonna be times when we don't agree with others. But you have to decide how you'll let that affect your life."

Toshiro looked down at the King's Seal, now nestled in his palm, tracing the patterns with his eyes for a moment.

"When he came back to life, he came of his own free will. He wanted to fight with you for himself, not because someone else told him to."

Sunlight finally broke through the clouds above them, illuminating the white haired prodigy and the King's Seal.

"So, that's good, right?" Ichigo asked before tilting his head and grinning. "Although things got pretty crazy as a result."

Toshiro looked at him like he was nuts for a moment before glancing down and laughing softly.

"Let's go back, Toshiro."

"Yeah." he paused for a second, his eyes wide before going back to normal.

"And that's Hitysugaya-taicho to you, not Toshiro."

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Another memorable chapter. **

**This technically wraps up Part l of this fic, so next chapter will be Part ll.**

**And let me tell you, is it ever going to get interesting in Seireitei from this chapter on. **

**Til next time!**


	10. Act Two: Scene One: Unfolding

**A/N: We are now entering the main drive of this fic, along with most of the plot, so it'll hopefully be smooth sailing from here! I am currently working on my vocabulary, for all you folks who are probably wondering why the hell I keep using the same bloody words over, and over, and over, and over again. My apologies. **

**Sayomi: Hey! *waves***

**Sanura: *playing DDR* Dancing, don't bug me. **

**Sayomi: *pokes* Don't screw up. **

**Sanura: *screws up* F*&% you. Just...go. **

**Oh yeah. This is kind of a filler chapter. With action sprinkled overtop. **

**Warning: Drinking, Violence, Language, and Bisexual-ness. And fluff! If you look. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Nine_

"I can't believe we actually have to wear these damn things again." Sayomi frowned, tugging at the loose black fabric of her hakama. "It just feels..._weird_ after all these years."

"It could be worse. Remember that one bet that we lost to Ryo?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me, Sanura. That will forever scar me."

"But you looked so pretty, Sayomi!"

Said woman smacked the blond twins upside the head, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "You both know not to bring those memories back, dumbasses."

Kizuro sighed, sipping at his tea and watching his group socialize and laugh.

It had already been two days since the incident with Hitsugaya-taicho, and things had somewhat began to calm down.

Well, other than Urumi being still out in the Rukon.

Apparently there had been a disturbance during Kusaka's attack, and since she was the only Kaijin uninjured and _somewhat_ willing, she was sent. Now they were just waiting for her to come back with the results.

"Oi! Leave Ichirou alone, ya irritating twits!"

_Oh please, please, pleaseeeee, let her come back soon. _

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

"Why did I get picked for this mission again?" Urumi muttered to herself as she trekked through the Rukon Districts. Hell, she didn't even know which number she was in!

"I think I'm lost..." she mused before sitting herself down on a hunk of rock and observing her surroundings. "And of course, there's no one around that can give me directions.."

Sighing, she propped her head up with a palm, elbow perched on her knee.

0-0-0-0

"Good Morning, Onee-chan!"

Sayomi paused in walking down the Thirteenth Division's long hallways when she heard her name. Well, kind of.

"Morning, Sanura." she yawned. "I didn't think you'd be up yet. I'm just heading out to the koi pond to get some peace and quiet."

"From what?" Sanura tilted her head to one side.

Sayomi held up four fingers in reply, counting down. When the final finger tucked down, there was a huge crash from another part of the building, followed by, _"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!"_

"Roka and Ryo always used to wake Karasu up in the mornings like that." Sayomi snickered. "I remember one time, after we'd left the Academy, they woke up really early and went back just to scare the crap out of him."

Sanura tilted her head further, only this time, she was deep in thought.

"Hey! I remember that!" she finally exclaimed, smacking a fist onto her palm. "Karasu was so mad, he knocked out the entire class of First Years with his reiatsu!"

Before her sister could answer, the sound of laughter and heavy footfalls echoed through the hallway, closely followed by the twins, who looked as though they were having difficulty just standing due to the fact they were laughing so hard.

"I take it you two enjoyed yourselves?" Sayomi asked, most certainly amused.

"Are you kidding? The look on his face-" Roka howled, doubled over.

"Won't be able to be compared to yours when he catches you." Sanura stated innocently, leaning to one side to see past the twins. "After all, he's coming this way."

And true to her word, Karasu's murderous reiatsu was roaring down the hall towards them, a pair of near black eyes glittering from the centre of it. Roka and Ryo screeched in horror before shoving Sanura and Sayomi out of the way and ran.

"Morning, Karasu~!" Sanura yelled cheerily at the raging man as he tore after the culprits, neither of the women affected by the weight of his reiatsu.

Sayomi giggled.

0-0-0-0

"Umm.."

Sayomi and Sanura glanced up from their game of Go-Fish, Sanura with a lollipop sticking out the side of her mouth.

Sayomi recognized the man in front of them after a moment.

"Kira-fukutaicho?"

"Hai." he bowed nervously, fidgeting with his hakama as he did so.

"What can we do for you, Kira-san?" Sanura piped up, eyes wide and innocent as she stared at him.

"Well..my friends and I-that is-myself and Hisagi and Matsumoto and Abarai- were wondering if you- as in the Kaijin- would like to join us tonight to go out?"

Sayomi took pity on the poor man, seeing as he was so nervous he looked like he was having trouble breathing, and smiled gently at him.

"I, for one, would love to, Kira-san." she grinned.

"Sign me up too!" Sanura waved her arms wildly in the air.

"Would you like us to meet you at Jidanbo's Gate tonight?" Sayomi tilted her head to one side.

"Hai. We'll leave at seven."

"Arigato, Kira-san. We'll see you then~?"

Said man could only nod at the womens enthusiasm and nearly stumble away in his panic.

However, what the two women didn't realize was that part of the reason Kira had so much trouble speaking to them was because of their oppressive reiatsu, that, although non-offensve, had him balking at the sheer amount of it.

0-0-0-0

At six-fifty sharp, Sayomi, Sanura, Roka, Ryo, and Jintara all met at Jidanbo's Gate, where Sayomi assumed Matsumoto was already speaking with the red-haired fukutaicho. Abarai Renji, if Sayomi recalled correctly.

"Oh! Hello, Kaijin-san~!" she giggled. "I don't think we've met. Matsumoto Rangiku at your service~!"

Oh yes. She was most definitely already drunk.

"Say.." Matsumoto blinked, looking them all over. "Where are your zanpakuto?"

Sayomi smiled secretively before plucking out her chopsticks from her hair and holding them out for Matsumoto to examine.

They were rather ornate, but then again, Hotaru was slightly vain. The wood of the chopstick was a lovely jade in color, with the most elegant design of gold dragons twining around the chopsticks, their maws wide in roars. Their eyes were almost alive with the darkest grey imaginable, sparking with lightning.

"This is your zanpakuto?" Matsumoto asked in confusion.

"Baka." Renji rolled his eyes. "Only the most skilled reiatsu wielders can seal their zanpakuto into something other than a sword. Urahara's zanpakuto is in a cane. Same with the Soutaicho."

"Ooooohhh..." Matsumoto realized, her ash colored eyes widening.

"What, Matsumoto? Finally figure out the meaning of Life?"

Sayomi glanced over to see Kira and Hisagi coming towards them, Hisagi grinning widely. It was slightly startling, considering the man seemed so serious all the time. Kira too, seemed a little more relaxed than he had been earlier.

"Unfortunately no." Renji shrugged. "She asked them where their zanpakuto were."

Sayomi finished putting her chopsticks back in her hair, shaking the remaining red bangs out of her face in slight annoyance.

"Why? Don't they have them?"

"Of course we do!" Sanura bristled. "We sealed them into more convenient forms!"

Hisagi blinked. "O-kay?" he said hesitantly.

"Sanura, sit."

Said woman sat automatically.

"Good girl."

At the looks she was recieving, Sayomi shrugged. "What? We had to find _something_ to keep her quiet."

0-0-0-0

For the hundredth time, Sayomi hesitantly glanced over at Hisagi again.

His dark eyes were still focused on her.

Everything was flipped upside down in this situation. She had no idea what to do.

Hisagi was by far one of the most attractive men she had seen.

Ever.

Sanura grinned from next to Renji. The two had hit it off as soon as they'd been introduced, and were now enjoying one anothers company. However, she'd been keeping an eye on her twin, and could see the look in her eyes.

And for Hisagi?

She was falling hard.

"Onee-chan, go talk to him." she nodded in his direction.

Sayomi gave her a look. "I can't. You know exactly why, so don't you dare bring it up."

Sanura rolled her eyes. Of all the times to be a coward...

"Hey! Shuuhei! Come here!" she called with a grin.

He shifted his gaze with a curious expression. With a nod, however, he grabbed his drink and prowled over.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, taking a drink of his sake.

"Sayomi wants to talk to you."

Sayomi sent her a scathing glare. _Why you little-_

However, she offered a tentative smile at the male. He looked her over quickly before sitting down across from her at her table, offering a smile of his own.

"I guess we haven't really been introduced face to face. Hisagi Shuuhei." he greeted, a light flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Chirazuki Sayomi, I guess it would be." she countered before laughing nervously. "I guess we were in America for longer than I thought if I can forget the order of my name."

"America?" Hisagi asked.

"Yeah. It's where we've been living for the last couple hundred years." she nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "In any case, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hisagi-san."

"Actually, Chirazuki-san, the pleasure's all mine." he grinned softly back.

She felt her cheeks heating up, and she decided that it was a good idea to look down into her drink.

Before either of them could speak, a flash of blond caught her gaze. "What the-?" she couldn't help but say as she noted Roka and Ryo with Matsumoto and Kira. Kira looked quite comfortable with Ryo's arm around his shoulders, the faintest blush on his pale cheeks.

"I think I'm dreaming. That, or someone actually doesn't care about Ryo and his sexuality." she blinked. "How much have I had to drink?"

Hisagi glanced over, but didn't seem all that concerned about the situation. "About time." he snorted, taking another drink of his sake. "Maybe now he'll get laid."

"Kira-san's..?"

"Gay? No. Bisexual? Yes."

"Well then. It would appear that Ryo just might have found someone to love." she couldn't help but say.

"Kira needs someone to take care of him. He's been betrayed by a couple of people close to him in his life. Maybe he'll find it with Marasamo-san."

"I can hear you two!" Ryo called over to them, a knowing smirk on his face.

Sayomi waved back cheekily.

Ryo rolled his eyes but didn't reply, instead turning to nuzzle Kira's neck. The blond jumped, obviously startled, before he calmed down, his blush more pronounced.

"Chirazuki-san?"

Sayomi blinked, unaware that she had been staring at the pair until Hisagi brought her attention back to him. "Gomen, Hisagi-san."

"It's alright. I was just wondering: why is it, even though you and your sister are twins, you two have completely different coloured eyes?"

Sayomi frowned. "I'm not entirely sure. I think it might be because of our zanpakuto, or our reiatsu..but we can't be certain. Where did you get your scars?"

She gestured lightly towards his face, where the three lines crossed over his eye and down to his jaw.

"Hollow." he said simply.

They fell into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the others company until Ryo and Kira got up to leave.

Sayomi, at that point, had a pleasant tingling in the back of her mind, and she found herself reaching to take off her shihakusho. At least until another pair of hands stopped her.

"Hisaagiiiii..." she whined.

"No." he said firmly. "I don't care how warm it is, you aren't taking your clothing off. We'll start heading back instead."

"Fine." she agreed.

0-0-0-0

The two paid their bill before heading out into the cool air.

Clouds had by now covered the sky, and the scent of rain was thick in the air.

"It's going to rain." Sayomi stated, closing her eyes and tilting back her head to inhale the scent of the crisp air. Clarity was slowly filtering back through her foggy mind, and she couldn't help but to sneak a glance at Hisagi out of the corner of her eye.

His dark hair was spiked and mussed in a just-so kind of way; one that made her want to play with it endlessly. His dark eyes were alluring, pulling her in, and his past...well, she wanted to know more about this mysterious male.

And at that thought, the sky decided it was time to get her mind away from thoughts of Hisagi. Small, relentless drops of water began to fall, patterning the ground slowly before the downpour started.

Laughing, she dragged him through the now thick downpour, unable to escape getting soaked. Hisagi sputtered in laughter as they tumbled into a mud puddle, coating themselves in the substance.

Chuckling, he got up and offered a hand, pulling the giggling woman into his arms accidentally with the force, sending them both back to the earth.

Eventually, they managed to get going again, though now they were both soaked and covered in mud.

Passing by Jidanbo, they got an odd look from the man, but ignored it, running through the rain and almost sliding on the smooth stone of the Seireitei.

Finally, they came to the Eighth Division, thoroughly drenched and muddy.

"Thank you, Hisagi." Sayomi smiled warmly. "It was a wonderful first date."

_What am I saying? This has to be the sake talking..._

Hisagi shifted before looking into her dark eyes. "Would you do me the honour of granting me a second?" he asked tentatively, unsure of her answer.

Sayomi held her breath a moment. "I think...I'd like that." she finally replied.

By now, by some terrible cliche miracle, they'd managed to get their faces almost touching.

He was truly alluring now, she couldn't help but think. With rain dripping off of his black hair, his eyes nearly glowing in the dark, he looked like some kind of god.

_And would I ever worship him...Wait. Did I seriously just think-_

All other thoughts were short circuited as he softly pressed his warm lips against hers.

_Dear Kami. _

_I could die right now and die happy._

_Thanks. _

She closed her eyes, savoring his warmth and pepper scent. Slowly, she curled her arms around his waist, granting him the access to her mouth as she did so.

"As touching as it is to see this, can I get some help here?"

The two pulled apart abruptly, Sayomi's eyes immediately zoning Urumi's arm, which was currently supporting a brown haired man.

"He says he needs to see Kyoraku-taicho. All I could get was that his name's Starrk."

And then Sayomi noticed the gaping wound in the mans side.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Oh dear lord, I cannot believe I wrote that. *blushes***

**I'm not really a lime/lemon/plum/whatever the hell is out there writer. **

**But TADA! Drama is back!**


	11. Scene Two: Getting to Know You

**A/N: So, under threat of mutilation, as per usual, I have decided to update. **

**Sayomi: You're fucking lazy...**

**Sanura: Watch your language Onee-chan!**

**Sayomi: *muttering***

**And yeah. I am lazy and unmotivated. But that's why I thrive on OC's and writing. **

**Oh, and same warnings as last chapter. With fluff. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Ten_

Sayomi was really wishing she was sober enough to understand half of what the _freaking hell_ was going on.

Kyoraku had been in his private quarters when Hisagi, Sayomi, and Urumi showed up, dragging a half dead man along.

However, when their eyes met, all Kyoraku could say was, "It would seem we have a problem."

0-0-0-0

Starrk hurt.

His side was practically shredded from the damn wall collapsing on him.

He'd forgotten how long he'd lain there, bleeding, his consciousness coming and going.

Until he'd somehow been found by this woman, who had listened to his request and then complied, for whatever reason.

"Where's Rika? We need to get her in here fast."

"I'm on it!"

Then another womans face came close to his own, concerned blue eyes meeting his own grey.

"Hold on a little longer, alright Starrk? We're getting you some help."

He grunted in affirmative, sliding down to the floor suddenly as his side decided to protest against it. Hissing, he pressed his palm against it, ignoring the sting to the preference that he keep the blood in his body the best he could compared to on the floor.

"Starrk, stay with me, alright?" the woman asked calmly, gently patting his cheeks to wake him up as his eyes began to close.

He could only hum. He was getting rather light headed, and that usually wasn't a good sign, regardless if he was an ex-Espada.

"Rika! About time!"

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know! I found him in a bunch of rubble!"

And now another woman was there, her eyes soft as she looked at him. "Starrk, can you tell me what happened?"

"Followed. Hid in an abandoned house but they found me." he winced as the remains of his clothing was lifted away from the wound. "Then everything exploded."

"Alright. This is going to sting, but it'll feel better."

He nodded, only to grit his teeth a second later. She was right, it did sting. And badly.

But, after a couple minutes, he found that yes, the pain was beginning to fade from his side. He relaxed slightly.

"Taicho-san- Kyoraku-taicho." he corrected.

"Nani?" said man tilted his head in reply, eyes serious.

"I needed to speak with you. There are more of us, but we're all souls."

Kyoraku's eyes widened at the news. More former Espada? In Soul Society?

"Yama-jii is going to flip." he sighed, grabbing a bottle of sake from under a floorboard and taking a deep drink.

0-0-0-0

Sanura was having an amazing night with Renji.

After Ryo, Kira, Hisagi, and Sayomi had left, only she, Renji, Roka, and Matsumoto were left of their original group. And damn it all if she wasn't going to enjoy herself.

Renji was warm, and comfortable. His shoulder was a very nice headrest for Sanura to put her cheek, as she quickly discovered. Said male was currently turning the same colour of his hair, but Sanura was focused on his cinnamon scent. It was quite refreshing, actually, to not have to worry about anything here in Soul Society. To not have to wonder if they were going to barge in, swords drawn, wanting to kill her and her family.

Actually..people could still do that, technically.

Meh. Too much thinking made her sad. "Renji-kuuuun~!" she chirped, waving her hand in front of the redheads face. "Whatcha thinking about..?"

The redhead blinked slowly, as if the motion was going far too quickly for his intoxicated mind to register.

"Uh..."

"Nevermind." Sanura rolled her eyes.

The silence between them suddenly grew awkward, the first of the night.

Until a flash of lightning and the low rumble of thunder was heard overhead.

Immediately, Sanura was trying unsuccessfully to claw her way up the wall, her eyes wide with terror.

Renji merely sat there, his fuzzy mind picking up all the pieces of the last twenty seconds and piecing them together. Sanura...was scared of thunder? The mere notion of the immature woman being scared of anything was enough to make him snicker.

Only to have said panicky woman to land on his head and latch onto it like a lifeline, slender legs hooking around his neck and holding him in a deadly grip.

Choking, he pried her off and set her in his lap before she could do anything more permanent. Like maybe killing him again.

Whimpering, she nuzzled her way into the crook of his neck and sat there, trembling like a delicate leaf in the wind.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Sanura, unsure of whether or not she would panic. Thankfully, she remained still, only moving slightly to tuck her legs against her stomach in a curling position.

"Chirazuki-chan, are you alright?" he asked awkwardly, wondering just how much of a dolt he sounded like with the alcohol on his breath and the flush across his cheeks. Probably like a drunken idiot.

_I wonder why... _Zabimaru piped up sarcastically.

_Shut up. _

_Oohhhh, is that the best you can do? You're drunk! _Zabimaru collapsed into hysterical laughter. _Get some better insults, Hairball!_

_Shut it, Baboon-breath. _

_HEY! _

Renji-1 Zabimaru-0

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

The thunderstorm barely ruffled the small groups feathers as they sat in an abandoned building resembling a warehouse.

The rain howled by the open windows, wind breathing its cool breath into their lungs.

"He was supposed to be back by now." a low voice snarled. "What's taking him so damn long?"

"Patience, Nnoitra. He'll be back." a honey smooth voice soothed.

"Shut it, ya pink prick!" another male snarled, this one definitely more feral sounding.

"You annoy me, trash."

"Szayel, why the hell'd we keep _him _around?"

"Why can't you all at least _attempt _to be civil to one another?" a womans voice said huskily. "For the time being, we're stuck together."

"My dear Harribel, as much as we'd all love for that to happen...Nnoitra and Grimmjow are simply too animalistic to cooperate." Szayel smiled slightly.

"Damn straight!"

"Like fuck I'll work with _him_!"

Sighing, the only female in the room leaned her head back against the stone wall, completely at ease with the furious weather occurring three inches from her head. "Ulquiorra, any ideas?"

"I would take great pleasure in severing their heads from their necks." the emotionless former Espada stated quietly.

"That won't be necessary just yet, but thank you for the offer."

Szayel joined Harribel against the one wall, his hair nearly glowing with each flash of the lightning. "But they do have a point. Starrk has never been this late before."

"I know. I only hope that he isn't dead. Or worse, captured by the shinigami." she sighed in reply, curling her legs up to retain at least some body heat. "Because then he will wish he was dead."

0-0-0-0

"So, Kyoraku-taicho, want to enlighten us on what the hell a former Espada is doing in Soul Society? Let alone the Rukon."

Kyoraku sighed, taking another drink out of his sake. "I wish I knew, Sayomi-chan."

Sayomi chose to ignore the comment of 'chan', instead grinding her teeth and resisting the urge to throttle him. "How do we know they aren't going to come after us like Luppi did?"

"Luppi...not a soul. He was still an Espada." Starrk grunted from his position against the wall. "Don't understand why we came to Soul Society."

"Well then, let's all sit down for story-time then." Sayomi stated sarcastically.

"Great idea!"

0-0-0-0

Renji wished he could be somewhere, anywhere, other than in a bar with a terrified woman and no way out unless he wanted to drag her by the hair.

_You know, you could just leave her her. _Zabimaru suggested.

_And what would that accomplish?_

_A decent nights sleep?_

_You have a point there..._

He couldn't quite tell how long they'd been there, Sanura twitching every know and then as thunder rumbled.

Roka and Matsumoto had long ago passed out from the amount of alcohol they'd consumed, splayed across the floor and snoring.

He on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Sanura wanted absolutely no part in letting go of the redhead, seeming quite content to wrap her arms around his neck and continue nuzzling his neck.

_I think the storm's moving farther away..._

It was true: the rumbling was getting fainter each time it sounded, the lightning diminishing in brightness. Heaving a sigh of relief, he discovered that Sanura had fallen asleep within the last couple of minutes. Her arms were slack against his neck and her breathing was even.

She was pretty cute too, when she slept. Her bottom lip jutted out slightly and her brows were furrowed ever so slightly, as if in deep thought.

Gently, he moved her off of his lap and onto the seating below, going to pay the man behind the counter before returning and sliding his arms under her thighs and shoulders.

She was lighter than he would have expected for someone her size: it had to all go to her boobs like Matsumoto.

When he entered the rain, he was relieved to see that it had lightened in comparison to the howling they had endured earlier. Shielding Sanura to the best of his ability, he began the trek back to their respective barracks. Until he realized that he really didn't know where the Kaijin were staying.

_Well crap. _

It looked like she would be returning with him to the Sixth until the morning. Not that he entirely minded: the couch in his room was rather comfortable, so he didn't mind sharing his bed.

As they passed Jidanbo, he glanced at them knowingly. Renji bristled slightly, but brushed it off as he continued on his mission.

The Sixth Division _finally _came into sight, and it was like Christmas morning had dawned. Renji, at this point, was beginning to feel the affects of the sake, and the rain hadn't exactly helped his health.

Pushing open the gates to the barracks and closing them behind him, he navigated his way to his room, where he lay Sanura on the bed.

Unfortunately for Renji, Sanura was a complete snuggler when asleep. So as Renji tried to move over to the couch, he found himself wrenched down onto the bed and into the somehow gentle yet terrifying grip of Sanura.

_Shit. _

0-0-0-0

**A/N: *dancing* fluffyfluffyluffy luffy!**


	12. Scene Three: The Remains of the Swords

**A/N: Well, last chapter was interesting. **

**Sayomi: Who knew you were such a cuddler, Sanura!**

**Sanura: Shut it. I am not. *blushes***

**Sayomi: You are too!**

**Sanura: Am not. **

**Well, yeah, she kind of is, but that's not the point right now. **

**This is the chapter where everything gets realllyyy complicated, so I apologize if anyone doesn't quite understand or can't keep up. And review! Which character is your favourite out of the Kaijin? Why?**

**Warning: Swearing. Lots of it. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Eleven_

_The next morning..._

Sanura yawned, unwrapping herself from her pillow and wincing as the bright light from her window hit her face.

Wait. Just. One. Second.

She froze.

When and how did she get back to her room?

Looking around, she suddenly realized that this wasn't her room.

That's when her pillow twitched.

Slowly, she turned her gaze downward, and when she saw red hair...well...let's just say she wasn't all that amused.

"What are you doing, Abarai-san?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms and nearly whimpering at the pounding in her head.

"Ugh...I could ask you the same. What the hell did you grab me for last night?" he retorted.

"Huh."

If the clueless expression on her face didn't tell him what he wanted to know, he didn't know what would.

"You're a cuddler in your sleep." he informed her. "You had a panic attack at the bar when a thunderstorm went overhead, and then you fell asleep, but since I had no idea where you're staying, I brought you back to my room. But, since you grabbed me and dragged me onto the bed, I ended up sleeping here instead of the couch."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So don't go blaming me for your cuddly-ness."

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

Grimmjow paced restlessly around the floor, his movements predatory and menacing. His teal eyes glowed in the faint light from outside, his hair tousled from agitated grooming.

At this point, he was ready to snap.

So was Nnoitra, who had a nasty eye twitch going as he watched Grimmjow pace in front of him yet again.

Szayel and Harribel talked quietly with Ulquiorra on the other side of the room, their faces worried. Well, Harribel and Szayel's, anyway. Ulquiorra was being his usual self, his thoughts safely hidden away in his mind rather than on his face.

"I think Grimmjow's going to end up tracking him down at this point." Szayel noted idly. "He doesn't do well with not knowing these sorts of things, regardless of his attitude towards them."

"At this point, Szayel, Grimmjow and Nnoitra are going to end up killing each other." Harribel corrected. "They need to do something constructive to keep their minds off of this."

"Ah, fuck this! I'm outta here!" Grimmjow finally snarled, punching the wall as he left.

"Don't ya fuckin leave me behind, kitty!" Nnoitra agreed, following the former Sexta out of their temporary 'home'.

"It would seem we spoke too soon." Ulquiorra stated dryly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have a feeling this will be entertaining in the least." Szayel stood, going to fix the glasses that were no longer in existence and sighing. He couldn't see quite right without them, either...

Harribel shifted before standing, her large chest hidden quite well with a mens kimono. Something that she was sure pissed off Nnoitra every time he decided to try and get a glimpse of them.

"Will you be joining us, Ulquiorra?" she asked lowly, her eyes gleaming.

He thought a moment, although they wouldn't realize it, and stood as well. "Missing the opportunity to see trash humiliated would not be wise." he said in his monotone voice.

And although no one else realized it, the former Quatro felt quite off without his mask fragment. The left side of his face now felt unbalanced and bare, and it was a bit unnerving for him to adjust.

The three of them followed the actions of Nnoitra and Grimmjow, leaving their sanctuary and heading into the Rukon.

0-0-0-0

Sayomi was not having a good day.

Hangovers were not pleasant in any way, shape or form.

Groaning, she stared at her ceiling, wishing it would stop floating in circles.

Thank Kami she'd installed blinds in the guest room she and Sanura shared.

Although she had to wonder where her twin had ended up last night..

Her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar black butterfly flew through the wall and landed on her forehead.

_All members of the Gotei Thirteen and Kaijin are required immediately for the testing and and placing of the Kaijin into Divisions. _

"Fuck my life." Sayomi muttered.

0-0-0-0

Roka and Ryo were once again up to no good.

Even though Karasu had been beyond pissed off yesterday when they had given him a very special waking up, the urge to do it again was far too large for them to resist. Besides, Tonbo had found it hilarious.

Which didn't really help their cause, but...who were they to complain?

They crept up to Karasu's bed, their arms laden with large buckets.

As one, they dumped the icy water onto the sleeping man.

_"MARASAMOOOOOOOOO!"_

0-0-0-0

Kizuro sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He could really go for a cup of coffee right now.

The fact that a butterfly had woken him up didn't exactly leave him in a good mood, either.

"Kizuro!"

Turning, he waited for Jintara and Rika, the pair yawning. "Morning." he greeted.

"Good Morning, Kizuro. Did you sleep well?" Rika asked in her quiet way, giving him a soft smile.

"Well enough. I hope Soul Society discovers coffee, because hell, I need it."

Jintara rolled his eyes but stayed silent. After all, he was just as much an addict as Kizuro.

"So, other than coffee, what do you guys think about picking today to have us sorted into Divisions?"

"I think that although we're getting placed, it could have been done sooner. After all, I see no reason why it couldn't have been after we fought Luppi." Rika shrugged. "Why they chose today is a mystery, but I won't question it."

"Hn."

Right about then was when they heard the twins terrified screams, along with the sound of running feet. Automatically, the three parted to make room for them to run by, watching with some amusement as Karasu ran after them. Tonbo, slower than Karasu, was left behind.

"Morning, Ichirou." Kizuro smirked.

Said male blinked in his childish way before laughing. "Oh. Ohayo, Hayato-kun!"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

0-0-0-0

After many detours, the Kaijin and Captains managed to make it to the First Divisions Meeting Hall, where Yamamoto sat regally in his large chair, cane held delicately beneath his palms.

The lines before him were different today, however.

On one side of the room, the Captains stood in order by number, while on the other, the Kaijin faced them. Both sides stood silently. (Well, mostly. Tonbo was considered a lost cause and therefore was allowed to do pretty much anything he wanted other than leave the room).

"Taicho of the Gotei Thirteen. Kaijin." Yamamoto greeted. "You have been called here today to be placed into a Division of either your own or a Taicho's own choice. When your name is called, step forward. The taicho who wish to see you enter their Division will also step forward."

Sayomi flinched at the booming tone, although she was relieved to see that she didn't seem to be the only one suffering. Sanura, who was standing beside her, also flinched at the Soutaicho's loud voice.

"Chirazuki Sayomi."

Hirako Shinji, Komamura Saijin, Kyoraku, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Ukitake stepped forward.

Sayomi blinked, a little shocked that so many of the Captains were interested in having her in their Division.

However, her choice already made, she bowed to Ukitake. "I wish to be placed in my former Division."

"Accepted." Yamamoto nodded.

"Chirazuki Sanura."

This time, Kurotsuchi Mayuri stepped forward as well as Unohana to join the other Captains that had step forward for Sayomi.

Sanura grinned, honing in on Kenpachi. "I wish to be placed under Zaraki Kenpachi." she bowed, earning a few shocked looks from some of the Captains.

"Is your decision final?"

"Hai."

"Accepted."

Sanura giggled, pumping a fist excitedly before flinching as her head pounded.

"Marasamo Roka."

Kenpachi stepped back, as did Unohana.

"I wish to be placed in my former Division." he bowed to Kyoraku.

"Accepted."

"Marasamo Ryo."

Most of the Captains consistently were staying forward, meaning that any of them would provide a welcoming home for whoever picked them.

"I wish to be placed in my former Division as well." he bowed to Kyoraku.

"Accepted."

"Kusa Urumi."

Soifon, of all people stepped forward, followed by Byakuya.

Urumi studied each of the Captains before her eyes settled on Shinji.

"I wish to be placed in the Fifth Division."

"Is your decision final?"

"Yes."

"Accepted."

Shinji looked rather shocked that Urumi had chosen to be placed in his Division when most of the other Captains looked down at him as a freak. However, he remedied that by sending a straight toothed grin at Urumi. She appeared uneffected, instead smiling in return.

"Komozuni Jintara."

Soifon stayed put, along with Byakuya. Unohana stepped forward again.

"I wish to be placed in the Second Division." he finally said.

"Is your decision final?"

"Yes, it is."

"Accepted."

Soifon looked rather smug.

"Nokeshi Kizuro."

Soifon stepped back, replaced by Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kenpachi stepped forward again as well.

Kizuro's gold eyes flickered quickly from one Captain to the next before settling on Byakuya.

"Sixth Division." he drawled.

"Is your decision final?"

"I would assume so."

"Accepted." Yamamoto's voice sounded strained, and his fingers were a bit white at the knuckles from his tight grip on his sealed zanpakuto.

"Takafuna Rika."

Unohana stepped forward again.

"I wish to be placed..." she paused, her gaze torn between Unohana and Toshiro. Both held her gaze easily.

Unfortunately, she knew where she was needed.

"I wish to be placed in the Fourth Division." she said quietly, sounding pained about making her decision.

"Accepted." Yamamoto knew better than to question her decision. Healers were few and far between in Soul Society, and he knew Unohana would need all the help she could get. However, he couldn't wonder what her other choice had been.

"Kosishiba Karasu."

Komamura felt the mans eyes fall on him.

"The Seventh Division."

"Is your decision final?"

"Obviously." Karasu rolled his eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Accepted."

"Ichirou Tonbo."

Everyone stepped forward, to the shock of Yamamoto.

Tonbo barely looked at them. "I want to be with Kara-chan." he frowned, grabbing for Karasu's sleeve.

"Accepted."

Again, Yamamoto knew not to question the males choice. He was a bit loose in the head, and no one wanted to test what would happen should he not be with Karasu.

"Meeting adjourned. Kaijin, gather your belongings and proceed to your new barracks. You will be tested for your ranks there."

_Now get the hell out of my hall so I can crack open a bottle of sake._

0-0-0-0

"Onee-chan, I'm going to miss you." Sanura sobbed outside the Eleventh Divisions barracks.

Sayomi rolled her eyes. "Sanura, I'm literally seventy feet down the road. You can come see me whenever you want."

"Really?" her twin asked, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"Duh." Sayomi rolled her eyes. "You're my sister. I think you'll be allowed to come visit me."

"Yay!" Sanura cheered, causing both of them to wince at the pitch. "Sorry." she added in a whisper.

"It's alright, sweetie. So, where were you last night?"

Sanura ducked her head, suddenly blushing, and mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was with Renji last night. I passed out and he took me back to the Sixth since he didn't know where we were staying."

"Awwwwww~!" Sayomi cooed. "Sanura's growing up!"

"What about you and Hisagi, huh?" she retorted, her face still a rather vivid shade of red. "You left before we did!"

Now Sayomi had a faint blush across her cheeks. "We walked back to the barracks together...and he asked me for a second date."

"Onee-chan, that's so sweet!"

Now Sanura was the one making baby noises at her, along with a comical face.

Sayomi couldn't help but laugh lightly and hug her twin. "Sanura, have fun with Renji and make sure not to beat up too many people in your new Division, okay?"

"Okay, 'Yomi-chan." Sanura promised with a grin, slinging her small backpack over her shoulder and heading into the barracks. "Only if you try to have fun with Hisagi. I know you remember what happened last time, but he's a shinigami. He'll be fine."

Sayomi was left wondering if her twin had finally recieved some maturity from the Kami.

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

"You cannot pass!"

"Why the fuck not!"

"I am the guardian of this gate! No one passes unless they are shinigami!"

"Hey! Fatass! Unless you were wrong in saying that a guy matching Starrk's description came through here yesterday, we need to get through!"

"You twig! How dare you insult Jidanbo!"

Szayel was greatly amused, hiding his grin behind a slender fingered hand as Nnoitra and Grimmjow bickered with Jidanbo.

"It would seem that the shinigami have a hold of Starrk now." Harribel stated emotionlessly.

Ulquiorra stared at the two, his own eyes shadowed at the news. No one truly knew who Ulquiorra was because he hid behind a mask continuously, but underneath his blank exterior, he cared deeply about those close to him. Now, saying that he was close to trash like Nnoitra and Grimmjow was stretching it, but he considered Starrk and Harribel part of his own personal family. And his family was one he'd forged strong bonds with, considering the fact that his very being was despair.

"So it would seem." he stated, the slightest of tremors in his tone.

Harribel and Szayel noticed, but chose the wise option of not saying anything. They, more so Harribel, could understand why he was upset with the situation. But, they returned their respective gazes back towards the comical scene unfolding before them.

"Can't you get them to bring him out or something?"

"Ha! There is no shinigami nearby! What you are suggesting is not possible!"

"Ya prick! What the fuck're ya going on about!"

"Do you not understand? I said it is not possible!"

"Like fuck it aint!"

Szayel sighed. Imbeciles would always be imbeciles, regardless of what shape or form they took.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? **

**This is a rather interesting chapter. I think I captured everyone's personality right, but then again, it could just be me. **


	13. Scene Four: Back in Gotei

**A/N: I'm back already? **

**Sayomi: You're the author, you tell us!**

**Sanura: *reading last chapter* Holy- how could you do this to me! **

**Sayomi: Am I the only one completely unconcerned about this?**

**Sanura: *spazzing***

**Sayomi: And that just answered my question. **

**So, yeah. I seem to be on a roll for this fic! In this chapter, we'll be seeing which ranks the Kaijin get. Remember, they automatically get seats in the Division. If you're confused, refer back to...Chapter Three, I think it was? And on a side note: this chapter is basically a filler. Not a lot happens. **

**On with the show!**

**Warning: Swearing, Violence, and maybe some fluff. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Twelve_

Sayomi walked back to her room, feeling a sudden sense of loss as she realized that she was finally getting her wish.

She was a member of the Gotei Thirteen again.

And yet, somehow, it didn't feel all that complete to her as it should have. She should have her family surrounding her, like she'd had in America.

"Sayomi-san." Ukitake greeted gently from his doorway as she passed to her own quarters. She hummed a vague reply and continued to her room.

After all these years, she'd finally regained her place, but in return, she had given up her freedom. Shackled herself back to Soul Society and their unyielding ways and traditions.

The Taicho had been replaced; strangers now wore the haori of people she'd known.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho." she replied, on autopilot as her mind frantically tried to keep herself held together.

"We could do the testing at a later date if you do not feel well."

"No, no. I'm fine. Really." she assured, although at that moment she wasn't feeling very sure at all.

"If you say so." Ukitake smiled, offering her a hand. "Shall we proceed to the sparring field?"

Taking it, she offered a tentative smile of her own.

"You'll be going up against my third seats, Kiyone and Sentaro." he alerted her as they navigated their way to the field. "They don't get along, most of the time, but they can pull themselves together when the need arises."

"I heard from a couple of your Division members that your lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia, is being transferred to the Fifth. Is it because I came back to the Thirteenth?"

Ukitake sighed. "Fortunately, or unfortunately, Hinamori-fukutaicho has not been mentally stable for quite some time. She is being indefinitely retired because of this, and I suggested Rukia to fill the fukutaicho position. She's earned it."

"I see." Sayomi replied, relieved by his words. She remembered Hinamori-fukutaicho from her visits to the Divisions. The unhinged girl had really creeped her out. "I suppose it would be good for her to be taken down from her position so that she didn't harm herself or others at one point or another."

"I must agree with you." Ukitake nodded. "Many of us, including Retsu, have been worried since the Winter War."

"Hn." Sayomi hummed again.

"Ah. It seems we've arrived." Ukitake noted, back to his smiling self.

And it was true; they'd come to a large clearing, mostly a field, with stands built along a far side of the field. People filled them, their excited buzzing filling her ears.

Eyes widening, she turned to Ukitake for help, only to see that he was just as baffled as she.

"Ukitake-taicho!"

Turning, Sayomi glimpsed a flash of blond and black before two blurs appeared before Ukitake, saluting and shooting glares at each other.

"Sayomi-san, I'd like you to meet Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro."

"Nice to meet you, Sayomi-san!" Kiyone chirped, her short blond hair waving vigorously as she nodded, practically bouncing. Her companion, Sentaru, nodded, a bit more reserved. His black hair was slightly poofed. "A pleasure, Sayomi-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Sayomi smiled back nervously. They were a bit..._off_.

"Well, I suppose it's time we get started. Sentaro, Kiyone, you know what to do."

_"Hai, Ukitake-taicho!" _they chorused, saluting.

"Sayomi-san, just go out into the field with Kiyone and Sentaro. They'll instruct you on what to do." Ukitake encouraged with a faint smile before heading over to the stands, presumably to sit with the rest of his Division.

Sayomi entered the field, her eyes darting over to Ukitake, who gave her a nod. Taking in a deep breath, she made herself relax.

_Calm down. It's not like I'm going into battle. It's just a test. _

"Sayomi-san, you have shikai, correct?" Sentaro asked, taking a place beside Kiyone farther away.

"Yes."

"Good." he nodded, falling into an offensive position. "You're going to need it."

Sayomi frowned, watching the two as they suddenly _clicked_. They were a well oiled machine, and she was about to experience first hand how well they could fight together.

Sayomi brought her fingers to her lips, mouth automatically speaking the words that she needed.

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini. Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat. _Bakudo 9: _Horin!"_

The familiar kido took flight from the tips of her fingers, and she spread her hand, directing the kido quickly and effectively. However, when it wrapped itself around Sentaro, Kiyone disappeared.

Holding onto the kido and keeping her senses alert, Sayomi heard the familiar sound of shunpo and countered by ducking a split second before Kiyone's foot would have connected with the side of her head.

"Bakudo 39: _Enkosen!" _

Kiyone's next blow hit the barrier of reiatsu, her foot tingling from slight electrical currents running through it.

Sayomi couldn't hold on to both of the kido at once: reluctantly, she released both and prepared herself for the next round of blows.

Sentaro came free with his own suprise.

"Hado 34: _Kongobaku! _Hado 40: _Gakki Rekko!"_

Sayomi's eyes widened as the two merged and came hurtling towards her.

"Glow, Hotaru!" she roared, pulling her ornate chopsticks from her hair.

The resulting explosion rocked everyone back: the scent of electricity hung menacingly in the air and crackled a bright white.

"I really didn't want to release Hotaru just yet." Sayomi sighed with a pout, shaking her head as the smoke cleared.

Everyone was confused as it was blatantly revealed that she clearly had no weapon in her hands. No cleaver, like the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo, or gigantic toxic baby, like Kurotsuchi-taicho.

No. She had nothing.

But Ukitake noticed a faint static in the air, a hum that vibrated through the air. Even though he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, he knew she had a weapon. Furthermore, he could tell she was hoping to take Kiyone and Sentaro off guard.

Apparently, she'd succeeded.

Sentaro was baffled at how she'd managed to make that kind of explosion and come out unscathed. And he also knew that he and Kiyone were in big trouble.

What was bad for him and Kiyone was the fact that Ukitake had been keeping the report of what had occurred in the Rukon away from them. Perhaps for this reason?

Kiyone, he could see, was warily watching their surroundings, hoping for the slightest hint of what Sayomi had done. Perhaps her zanpakuto enhanced her kido? No. That couldn't be it.

Sayomi smirked at their confusion. This would play out perfectly.

"Well. I can tell you right now that Hotaru is most definitely a manifested weapon." she called out calmly, feeling much more secure now that she'd released her zanpakuto. "In fact, I don't think you realize how easily I could severely wound you."

Ukitake frowned. He hoped Sayomi wouldn't do anything too permanent to his third seats. He kind of did need them.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Sayomi continued, seeing Sentaro and Kiyone looking around frantically for her weapon. "Well then. Better give you a taste of Hotaru's power."

She tossed her now loose hair out of her face, a serious expression on her face.

"Raikouori."

A split second was all it took for another blast to occur, more smoke and this time physical _sparks _flying in the dust.

Ukitake, having heard her use the same technique in the Rukon, studied the events as they played out. Unfortunately, it had gone too quickly, too much debris in his vision.

When it cleared, Kiyone and Sentaro were laying on the ground, their shihakusho singed and their eyes wide.

"Hotaru is a lightning type." Sayomi finally explained with a small smile of pride. "He utilizes my opponents distraction to his advantage, and when given the opportunity, will strike hard, and strike unmercifully. I was holding back just now so you wouldn't suffer from anything too severe."

Kiyone coughed, her fingers twitching as she did so.

Sentaro remained silent, in shock at the announcement. If she had been holding back in _that_, how much power would she have at full?

"Sentaro. Kiyone." Ukitake said calmly, appearing before them with shunpo. "What are your evaluations of Chirazuki-san's power?"

Sentaro broke from his thoughts. "Ukitake-taicho, Chirazuki-san has enough reiatsu and power for a third seat, if not higher."

"Thank you. And Kiyone?" Ukitake turned to the poor girl, who was looking rather sick at the moment.

"I must agree with Sentaro, Ukitake-taicho." she stated.

"Very well. The testing is over. Sayomi-san, you may return to your room. I must go and speak with the Soutaicho."

Sayomi left the field feeling rather content with Hotaru and her abilities.

0-0-0-0

Sanura, on the other hand...

Was practically having a free for all brawl in the Eleventh Division. Men kept coming at her, she kept taking them down like a lawnmower.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Isn't there one good fighter in this lot?"

Ikkaku was leaning against one of the walls, watching as Sanura really didn't put any effort into taking them down. And she hadn't even unsheathed her zanpakuto yet!

"She's beautiful." Yumichika sighed, joining him. Ikkaku rolled his eyes. Of course he would think that a woman like this was beautiful while taking down most of the Division.

"I think you're insane." Ikkaku reinformed the man.

"Why thank you~!" Yumichika preened.

"That wasn't a compliment..."

Another Division member came sailing their way, hitting the stone wall and sliding to the ground.

"Oy! Baldy! I wanna fight you!" Sanura grinned.

A vein pulsed in Ikkaku's forehead, and a nasty eye twitch made itself quite clear as he began ranting at the woman.

Unfortunately for him, Sanura had perfected the art of ignoring people a long time ago. So she just tuned him out and waited for him to finish or notice that she wasn't listening.

"_Are you even listening to me?" _he roared.

"Sorry, what?" she asked innocently, knowing it would annoy and hopefully, piss him off enough that he would attack her.

Luckily enough, it did.

He shunpoed in front of her, unsheathing his sword as he did so, and attempted to slice her arm. However, she was no longer there.

A sudden flash of pain in his shoulder had him whirling. "Are you powerful enough for me to use shikai on you?" she asked thoughtfully. "From what I've seen, you're pretty weak."

Somehow, those words grated on his nerves. A lot.

"Why don't I show you mine?" he grinned ferally. "Grow, Hozukimaru!"

His zanpakuto and its sheath merged, and Sanura wasn't all that surprised to note that it was a Kikuchi Yari. It just seemed to suit him.

"So what? It's a freakishly long spear." Sanura shrugged with a slight smile. Now, to lure him in.

"Ehhhhh?" Ikkaku yelled in outrage. "I'll show you a spear!"

Sanura nearly died of laughter when he started chanting something about luck and doing a creepy dance to accompany it. "Ne, baldy, do you have mental issues?" she sputtered. "That was one of the most hilarious things I've seen all day!"

Everyone, including Yumichika, snickered quietly under their breath.

"I'll show you, bitch." he hissed, launching himself at Sanura.

Immediately, her features shifted, becoming serious. _Looks like I'm going to have to release my zanpakuto after all. _

Ducking under the first slash, she kicked out at Ikkaku's shin, catching him off guard and tumbling down. However, he jabbed the blade of the spear into the ground and flipped over it, remaining on his feet.

"Huh. I'll have to mention that technique to Karasu later." she blinked before bringing her arms up and crossing them to block the next blow, which she caught the wooden hilt with.

The blade had managed to bite into her shoulder, nearly thrumming with vicious intent. She met Ikkaku's eyes, noting that he appeared to be sizing her up as an actual threat now that she'd thrown in a blow.

"I'll have you know that I am extremely flexible." she informed him before twisting and kicking out backwards. Due to his blade being trapped in her skin, Ikkaku took the blow fully to the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs in the process.

It also managed to cause him to lose his grip on his zanpakuto and go flying through the air and into the wall.

"Son of a bitch, that hurts." Sanura muttered, yanking out the blade from her shoulder and tossing it back to Ikkaku. "Your zanpakuto is really freaking heavy!"

Ikkaku groaned, sitting up. "Did anyone catch the number of the Espada that just hit me?" he grumbled to himself.

"Feather-san, how long do I have to keep doing this?" Sanura asked Yumichika in a whine.

"Until he's too injured to continue." Yumichika shrugged.

"Damnit!" Sanura swore. "I don't wanna be here all day! I'm getting hungry!"

Glaring at Ikkaku, she hissed the release command.

"Strike, Chitora!"

Reiatsu slowly swirled around her before fading. Nothing had visibly changed about her, other than the fact that she was now a slightly pissy female that no one other than Ikkaku wanted to cross at the moment.

"You're not the only one with an offensive weapon." she smirked before flicking her fingers sharply on one hand.

With the motion, jagged wounds streaked across his chest, gouging out five deep wounds. A moment later, a spray of blood spurted from them, and Ikkaku recollapsed on the ground.

"I seriously doubt you'll be going anywhere until Unohana-taicho takes a look at you." Sanura sniffed before resealing her zanpakuto.

"Now, where's the food?"

0-0-0-0

"Yare Yare." Shunsui commented as the remains of Sayomi and Sanura's reiatsu blew over his Division on a warm wind. "It would seem that Chirazuki-chan and Chirazuki-chan are being tested rather vigorously."

Down came Nanao's tome of pain. Shunsui yelped, holding his head and blinking in disbelief at his lieutenant.

"Nanao-chan, you are so cruel to me!" he whined.

"And where, pray tell, are these new Division members?" she retorted coolly.

At that moment, two blades emerged from out of nowhere, both grazing her throat. Breath hitched, she carefully looked behind her, meeting the mischievous gazes of the twins.

"Don't worry. They were tested. I already know which position they'll be granted. All I need to do is get Yama-jii's permission."

Nanao was still attempting to recover from the shock of having two equally attractive men sneaking up on her like it was nothing.

0-0-0-0

Shinji ducked as another fireball flew over his head, blinking when it kept going, rather than dissipate into the air.

Urumi had a rather feral grin on her face as she hauled her cannon back onto her shoulder like it was nothing, a yellow, sparking ball of light igniting at the mouth of the weapon.

With a crack, it was released, sparks flying in every direction as it tore through the air at him.

He darted out of the way, shunpo adding speed to his steps and carrying him swiftly through the air. But as he moved, another red blast came from above him and pinned him to the ground.

Frowning, he turned to go another direction before it could hit, but found himself surrounded on all sides.

"Well, this is a dilemma." he hummed as they collided with him.

Urumi sighed as the smoke fell across their battlefield, eyes half lidded as she waited him out.

"I know you're in there, you know."

"Attractive _and _intelligent. What other talents do you have?" Shinji chuckled, his voice watery as the smoke cleared and revealed his Hollow mask.

"Many. Most of which you'll never know, since I'm already _married_."

Shinji sighed in disappointment. "What a shame." he lamented.

"Hm." she sighed mockingly. "It is. Now, are you quite done playing around, or are you going to continue? Either way, I know you've already evaluated my abilities."

Shinji looked slightly put out. "How long have you known I already evaluated you?"

"Since I released my zanpakuto." she snorted. "Honestly. I'm not a fool, you know."

Shinji allowed his mask to dissolve, analytically trying to get a read on her. She was definitely a mystery, this one.

0-0-0-0

Jintara panted across from Soifon, the backs of his hands bleeding and bruised. His face had a single, jagged cut, the result of one of Soifon's nails, running down a cheek. One of his ribs was definitely broken, two others most likely fractured, and another bruised.

Soifon had decided she would be the one to test him, muttering something about 'fat idiots who are incapable of doing anything right'. Right off the bat, she'd told him that there would be no zanpakuto allowed in the test.

Thankfully, Jintara didn't often use his zanpakuto, as he preferred hakuda to zanjutsu. Compared to Soifon, though, it was obvious that she was more skilled and ruthless than he was, and because of it, he had a small chance of winning against her.

Pausing, Soifon noted his heavy breathing, knowing exactly what it was from, and stood straight.

"You are wounded." she stated emotionlessly. "Give up."

"I'm fine." Jintara said seriously.

"Very well."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why did I tell her I was fine? It's obvious I'm not, but I can't give up now!_

He darted, aiming low, but was intercepted by Soifon leaping up and coming down hard, leg extended for a final blow. Growling, Jintara rolled and flipped back onto his feet, running on pure adrenaline. He blocked the next three blows before whirling and slamming his heel into her hip. She skidded back, eyes narrowed, before launching herself back at him.

He leapt, agile as a cat, and sailed over her head, aiming for the stone wall. Flipping himself so he flew feet first towards it, he coiled himself as he collided with it and flew back at Soifon, pulling a fist back and readying himself for the final blow.

At the last second, Soifon turned and faced him directly, not bothering to move out of the way of the oncoming blow.

Jintara narrowed his eyes as they collided, himself flying back into the wall from the clash of their reiatsu.

"Congratulations. You pass." Soifon stated in her stern way.

_Pass? She beat me like I owed her money. _Jintara mentally groaned in pain.

0-0-0-0

Kizuro blocked another blow from Renji with his gauntlets, his face neutral as he sent another blow at the redhaired man.

Renji snarled as he was once again deflected. God, this guy was just like Kuchiki-taicho, only he pissed him off more!

"I heard you and Sanura slept together." Kizuro spoke suddenly.

"Eh?" Renji stopped in shock.

Kizuro easily took advantage of his surprise and shunpoed in front of him, his fist already moving.

Renji had no time to block, and a second later he was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Kizuro moved towards him smoothly, his zanpakuto already sheathed. "You shouldn't let your emotions rule you. Your opponent will seek to use that against you."

Renji heaved in air, feeling oddly guilty hearing the words coming from someone other than his friends.

"By the way, Sanura was accepted into the Eleventh Division." Kizuro added as an afterthought.

"_What_?"

0-0-0-0

Rika buzzed around the Fourth Division.

Unohana-taicho had told her to heal as many of the shinigami that came through the doors as she could, and she had been doing it for at least three hours now. However, her reiatsu levels were only just beginning to wane, as most of the injuries were mild, such as burns from hot tea or sprained wrists from sparring too much.

Something was nagging on her mind though. The decision of Divisions was extremely difficult for her, as she had already begun a tentative friendship with the Toshiro. Quietly, she mused on the events that had brought them together, trying to make head and tail of what she had done.

"Takafuna-san?" Unohana asked quietly as she passed. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, Unohana-taicho. I apologize; my thoughts are slightly distracting."

The gentle healer placed her hand on Rika's shoulder and smiled in return.

Near the four hour mark, a group of shinigami barged in, carrying one of their companions on a stretcher.

"We need a healer!" one shouted frantically.

Automatically, her healing nature shining through, Rika stepped forward. "I am a healer here. What are his injuries?"

"We don't know!" another shouted. "He was hit by some kind of gas!"

Rika checked the shinigami's pulse: it was erratic and faint.

"Right this way; he was hit by some kind of poison." she urged, leading them towards a room. "Can you tell me anything else?"

Isane watched from a nearby shadow as the gentle woman took control of the situation and stayed calm, keeping a level head as she took the shinigami to one of the many rooms to begin healing the injured man.

She shunpoed away to relay the information to Unohana-taicho.

0-0-0-0

"A simple demonstration of your reiatsu and shikai will be enough." the fukutaicho of the Seventh stated seriously, his sunglasses shielding his eyes.

Karasu crossed his arms and huffed. "Ichirou can't release his zanpakuto."

Iba's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "That is not possible; reports stated that all of the Kaijin can release shikai."

Karasu frowned. "Let me rephrase that: Ichirou _can _use shikai, but _won't_."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not, but he's terrified of fire. Coincidentally, his zanpakuto's a fire type. He can only use it if his life depends on it." Karasu shrugged. "Now me, on the other hand...well, I just don't like mine."

Iba was beginning to wonder how long they would be having this discussion.

"But, since you need me to...Rise, Fumetsu no Kogo."

A dark blue naginata manifested in his hands, a handful of chains hanging off of the base of the long pole.

"See? Shikai." Karasu said slowly before resealing it. "Now, reiatsu."

He closed his eyes, and immediately, a horrendous feeling of having his lungs crushed fell upon Iba. He fell to his knees, and a moment later, the sensation disappeared.

"Sorry about that." Karasu shrugged again. "Hey, Ichirou. Release your reiatsu."

Tonbo, who had really been ignoring the conversation up to this point, turned to Karasu with a look of innocence on his face. "All of it?" he tilted his head curiously.

"Yes, all of it."

"Hai~!"

A pillar of flame-like reiatsu flourished around him, a vivid shade of blue in colour. Unlike Karasu's, Tonbo's was a slow feeling of ice creeping into his heart and slowly cutting off his oxygen, and again, Iba was forced to the ground.

"That's enough, Ichirou."

"Hai~!"

And then, like magic, it was gone. Tonbo went back to humming wordless nonsense, staring off into space.

Iba was left in shock. He'd been brought to his knees not once, but twice, by reiatsu alone.

How humiliating.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: I know that the little snippets of their fights got shorter as the chapter went on, but oh my fucking god, this was another fucking beast of writing. Please, never make me write another fanfiction with so many OC's. **

**Another chapter will be on the way soon!**


	14. Scene Five: Into the Rukon

**A/N: So, I return yet again. Anyone excited to see me?**

**Sanura: *bouncing* I am! I got to beat up everyone at the Eleventh!**

**Sayomi: Didn't I tell you to take it easy?**

**Sanura: Did you? *innocent smile***

**Sayomi: You weren't listening, were you.**

**Sanura: Nope!**

**Well, another chapter. As of now, WWST is the longest fic I have ever written. *puffs out chest* I feel rather proud right about now. **

**As per usual, a shoutout to Singer. I love you sweetheart, and I thank you for helping inspire me for this chapter.**

**I also thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed this fic. It truly amazes me how much support I've recieved thus far. **

**This chapter is set the same day as the last chapter, to clear up any confusion you might have. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Thirteen_

Shunsui sat across from Starrk, his hat tipped up as he sipped at a mug of tea.

Starrk, pale and drawn, sat across from him, his own mug untouched. His bare torso was bound tightly with bandages, the faintest touch of pink staining through the pristine white.

His breathing was still quiet, regardless of his heavy injuries, and his gaze was cautious as he eyed up Shunsui.

"Taicho-san, I know it sounds odd, but why would a select few of the Espada be reincarnated as souls in Soul Society?" Starrk murmured, tracing circles idly on the table between the two.

"How many of you are there?" Shunsui returned.

"Including me, six."

"Six of you?"

"Of the ten of us, yes."

"Hm." Shunsui sat back, rubbing his chin in thought. "If I recall correctly, you were reluctant to fight against us shinigami in the Winter War."

"I am reluctant to fight anyone, Taicho-san. It's not in my nature." Starrk replied quietly, his eyes meeting Shunsui's own.

"What about your companions?" Shunsui prodded gently. "Were they as hesitant to attack as you?"

Starrk paused in his tracing circles on the wood.

"Taicho-san, please understand that once the Espada were under Aizen's control...there was no way out. Not unless you wanted a death sentence. It was either kill, or be killed." Starrk began, silently pleading with the man before him to understand just how difficult life was in Hueco Mundo. "_A donde te quieren mucho no vengas a menudo_; a constant guest is never welcome. Every Arrancar, save a select few, bide by this saying."

"In reports recieved from a team sent to Hueco Mundo, an Ulquiorra Schiffer didn't hesitate to attack Kurosaki Ichigo."

Starrk's lips curved in the barest of smiles. "Ulquiorra was by far one of the most ruthless, cunning Espada in our history. Even Aizen was fooled into thinking that he was his most trusted assassin. He never knew that Ulquiorra was never reporting to him. He reported to Harribel and myself."

Shunsui's brow shot up in a silent question.

"Ulquiorra had a far more difficult past than anyone could understand." Starrk explained. "Shinigami took away his freedom and shackled him long before your traitors came to Hueco Mundo. He held them in high contempt because of it."

"Am I to assume that Schiffer-san is one of the Espada reincarnated as a soul?"

"You could assume that."

"Have his thoughts on shinigami changed since the Winter War?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo has modified his way of thinking somewhat." Starrk admitted.

"Which Espada have been reincarnated?" Shunsui asked seriously.

"In order there is myself, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Szayel." Starrk listed off calmly.

"Is there anything all of you share? A habit, perhaps?" Shunsui quieried. "I believe I may have a theory on why only a few of the Espada have shown up here, but I would like you to answer my question in order to confirm it."

"Yes." Starrk nodded. "We only did what we had to to survive. Other than Grimmjow, but he was tortured to the point of insanity by Aizen after disobeying his orders shortly after he showed up. Since then, he hasn't been the same. He's more easily angered, feral."

Shunsui thought for a few minutes before he answered. "I believe that, if I may suggest this, that all of you went through some kind of trauma while serving under Aizen. Because of this, you only served under him to avoid being sentenced to death."

Starrk was quiet for a much longer period of time to gather himself and answer. "I think that you are correct, Taicho-san."

"But." Shunsui continued. "It doens't explain why you former Espada have reincarnated ten years after the Winter War.

Starrk froze. "Ten years?" he asked in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but it would seem that in either case, Soul Society is going to catch wind of you. I think it would be wise if the rest of your group is found and kept safe in the Rukon until I can explain this to Yama-jii."

Starrk nodded.

It would seem that this would only be bringing more trouble to himself and the rest of the former Espada.

0-0-0-0

_Marasamo Roka, Marasamo Ryo, Nokeshi Kizuro, Chirazuki Sayomi, and Chirazuki Sanura. Report to Kyoraku-taicho immediately._

Sayomi went cross-eyed at the Hell Butterfly that appeared out of nowhere and fluttered to land on her nose. Why they insisted on landing on her nose she had no idea, but as long as the message was conveyed, did it really matter?

Sighing, she went to inform Ukitake-taicho that she was being called in for a mission.

After all, what else would Kyoraku-taicho want?

0-0-0-0

Sanura ran on top of the roofs of the buildings as she flipped and twirled around Seireitei.

The Hell Butterfly nearly made her jump off a roof in surprise when it had popped up in her face though. She was seriously unamused with the damn things. Couldn't they give her a _little _bit of a warning before popping out of nowhere like that?

Apparently not.

Speeding up, she backflipped over the next gap between buildings, landing perfectly before continuing on like nothing had happened.

Thank God for gymnastics.

0-0-0-0

Kizuro silently walked down the suspiciously empty walkways that led the way through Seireitei in a maze, knowing exactly where he was going.

Somehow, he seemed to be the only one who couldn't get lost in the place, no matter how hard he tried.

And had he ever tried. Mostly because of the twins, but also because he had nothing better to do other than get reaquainted with the layout of their home. Kami, that was hard to say. It seemed like forever since they'd left America to return to Japan, when really, it had only been a couple of weeks. So much had happened in such a short period of time. It was practically a sensory overload.

Automatically, he ducked down as the familiar yells of the twins resounded behind him. A moment later, two blond blurs soared over his head and skidded down the stone path in front of him, wheezing as they landed in a tangle of limbs.

"You two are really gonna have ta try harder than that if ya really want to catch me off guard." he informed them casually before using Ryo's back as a stepping stone and continuing on his way.

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

Nnoitra was pissed.

Grimmjow was also pissed.

When you added those two together...well, let's just say it didn't end well.

"Fat prick wouldn't let us through just cause we ain't shinigami." Nnoitra sneered, leaning his tall frame against a building and scuffing the ground with his foot angrily.

"Stupid fucker." Grimmjow added, teal eyes nearly spitting sparks back in the direction of Jidanbo's gate. "I'd like ta see him try ta take me on with Pantera. I'd kick his ass ta next week."

Harribel fought the urge to slam their heads together. "And what makes you think that would solve anything?" she asked in her low voice. "I seriously doubt that that man is the only defense into Seireitei. There's most likely another guard or a trap lurking behind that gate that we wouldn't have a prayer of defeating."

"Of course there is." Szayel scoffed. "Soul Society is not all show. They do have _some _skill in defending their home."

Ulquiorra, during the two seperate discussions, had been examining the gigantic wall with some curiosity. "There is a reiatsu seal in that stone." he commented. "Most likely to deter a straightforward attack."

As he spoke, the sudden sound of Jidanbo's voice carried over to them. "I know who you speak of. They went that way, speaking of their companion."

Harribel, Szayel, and Ulquiorra tensed as Nnoitra and Grimmjow gained a predatory gleam in their eyes.

Nnoitra burst free from the alley they were speaking in, making a break for the gatekeeper's voice.

"Why is it that we have to put up with that idiot?" Szayel asked curiously, squinting slightly at the mans retreating back.

"I don't know and I don't care, but Twiggy there ain't gonna have all the fun without me!" Grimmjow laughed, baring his teeth before taking off after Nnoitra.

"I stand corrected." Szayel sighed. "It would appear that we have _two _idiots to put up with."

0-0-0-0

Sanura rocked back on her heels, for the most part ignoring Sayomi and Kizuro as they spoke with Jidanbo. After all, they were just comparing their notes to make sure that Jidanbo had actually seen the group of former Espada and not just some creepy dopplegangers.

"Onee-channn~!" she chirped after they finished and had begun walking into the Rukon. "I'm bored!"

Sayomi rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do about that, Sanura?" she asked sarcastically. "I don't think there's a lot we can do about that right now, considering we're out on a man hunt for five people who might not even be in this district any more."

"Well, that could be fun~!" Sanura chirped excitedly. "We could make it seem like that ninja movie we watched that one time!"

"Which one, Sanura." Sayomi deadpanned. "There's been what, thirty that we've seen?"

"The one with the man and the kid, and the kid was all like, 'I must win!' and the man was like, 'I will teach him to win!' you remember?"

"Nope." Sayomi sighed.

"Fine. I'll run up ahead and play catch the wind." Sanura made a face before darting off ahead, flipping and whirling through the air like a ballerina.

Before anyone could stop her, she was on two feet and running.

Right into another figure running out of an alleyway.

_"SON OF A BITCH!" _

Sanura had automatically grabbed at the mans arm and slung him over her shoulder and into a nearby house, which crumbled like dried mud under his weight.

"Oops." she blinked innocently as she looked at the damage. "I think I broke him."

A few seconds later, a man with the brightest shade of blue hair came out of the same alley the other had, stopping dead when he caught sight of Sanura and her innocent expression.

Sayomi sighed.

"Well, looks like we've just got two birds with one stone." she commented. "These two match the description of two of the men we're looking for."

0-0-0-0

**A/N: I love the ending of this one xD**


	15. Scene Six: Common Ground

**A/N: The cycle of updating has been disrupted. I missed a day. Ah well, I'm going through some emotional stress and difficulties in the world of reality, so I think I deserve a little bit of a break. Although by the looks of it, I really need to update The Price of Protection...**

**Sanura: Pfft. My lightning quick reflexes took down Spoonhead-kun, alright. **

**Sayomi: Spoon...head..kun..?**

**Sanura: Yep! **

**Sayomi: Okay then...That's not odd at all...**

0-0-0-0

_A few seconds later, a man with the brightest shade of blue hair came out of the same alley the other had, stopping dead when he caught sight of Sanura and her innocent expression._

_Sayomi sighed. _

_"Well, looks like we've just got two birds with one stone." she commented. "These two match the description of two of the men we're looking for."_

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Fourteen_

"Sorry about that." Sanura chirped, rocking back on her heels and staring at the freakishly tall man in front of them.

Nnoitra warily stood, rubbing the side of his neck before popping it. "What the fuck was that?" he snarled.

"Reflexes?" Sanura supplied cheerfully, her arms tucked safely behind her back.

"Reflexes?" Nnoitra asked in disbelief. "Ya call that fucking reflexes?"

"Well yeah. I don't know what else it would be called." she tilted her head to the side in confusion, dual coloured eyes wide.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was too busy laughing at the scene he'd stumbled upon to be much help. Sayomi was keeping an eye on him though, just in case. After all, these two were supposedly two of the former Espada. And having been up against one of the ones who had his Hollow powers, she was right in being wary.

"You two are part of the former Espada, correct?" Kizuro suddenly spoke up, halting all noise.

"Yeah? What of it?" Grimmjow asked defensively, baring his teeth.

"We," he gestured to himself and the four other Kaijin with him, "have been sent to find and protect you for the time being. Now that one of the Espada, the former Primera, to be exact, has shown up, Kyoraku-taicho decided it would be best to send a few of us out to protect you in case the shinigami come to hunt you down."

"Yeah?" Nnoitra asked mockingly. "Why should we believe you? Fer all we know, you're part of the group of shinigami that wants ta kill us."

"Fine." Sayomi sighed, pulling on her zanpakuto's sheath and taking it out of her hakama. "Take my zanpakuto. He won't bite."

Grimmjow could have sworn she'd said 'much' after that statement.

"Well, well, well." a new voice said.

Everyone but Kizuro jumped. "A group of shinigami out in the Rukon, hmm?" a pink haired man with amber eyes appeared, followed by a man with pale skin and black hair, two emerald streaks falling down his cheeks. A woman followed behind both, with tan skin and vivid yellow hair.

"I suppose you're looking for us?" the pink haired man continued, stepping forward to examine Sayomi closer. She didn't move, although the grip on the sheath of her zanpakuto tightened.

"You're correct." she stated, staring him in the eye. "However, we're here to protect you, not harm you. Hence why I'm offering my zanpakuto up."

"Interesting." the pink haired man said. "Oh, my apologies. My name is Apporo-Granz Szayel. And you are?"

"Chirazuki Sayomi." she replied curtly. "Kyoraku-taicho sent us. Starrk-san appeared the other night, wounded and alone. Our friend is healing him, and will be arriving shortly."

"Unharmed, I would assume?" the woman asked in a low voice.

"Yes. We have no reason to harm you. In fact, I'd be more likely to join you."

"Oh?" Szayel asked, raising a pink brow delicately.

"We've only just recently been reinstated in Soul Society." Sayomi shrugged. "We've been in exile the last, what, four hundred years? We got called back to take care of an Espada by the name of Luppi since the Soutaicho was too scared to send off his own troops."

She was surprised to see all of the former Espada's eyes widen.

"That was you?" the teal haired man cackled. "Ah, fuck, wish I'd been there ta see it."

"News of our heroics have spread, I take it?" Ryo asked in amusement.

"Obviously, dear brother." Roka snorted.

"Both of ya, shut it." Kizuro growled at the twins.

"Go Hayato-kun!" Sanura cheered.

She earned a filthy glare from said man. "My name is not Hayato, Chirazuki."

"Hey!" Sanura yelled. "No fair!"

A second later, a fist hit her on the head.

"Shut up already, you baka." Sayomi rolled her eyes. "We're getting off track."

Turning to the group of former Espada, she bowed. "I'm sorry about that. The twins over there are Roka and Ryo, the grumpy guy's Kizuro, the twit next to me's Sanura, my twin, and like I said, I'm Sayomi."

"He's Nnoitra, the emo guy's Ulquiorra, the pink prick's Szayel, she's Harribel, and I'm Grimmjow." the teal hair man returned with a feral grin.

"You look like a kitty cat." Sanura chirped to Grimmjow.

A vein pulsed in his forehead. "What did ya just say ta me?" he growled. "I ain't a fucking cat!"

"Grimmjow, knock it off." yet another voice stated from behind them. "Now isn't the time to be arguing with Chirazuki-san."

"Starrk?"

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

"Sorry about earlier." Starrk rubbed the back of his head as they sat in the abandoned warehouse type building that the former Espada called home for the moment. "We're all a little stressed out right now."

"No shit." Nnoitra snorted. "Ya disappear on us for three fucking days! No big deal!"

"I was followed." Starrk replied shortly. "I don't know what it was, and I don't know how it found me, but it's hiding in the Rukon. It's reiatsu is unbelievably strong. It ranks at Espada level at least. And it found me easily. Luckily, one of the Kaijin found me and took me to Kyoraku, the one I fought during the Winter War ten years ago."

"Wait." Grimmjow said. "Did you just say _ten years ago_?"

"Yeah." Starrk confirmed. "No idea how we managed to pull this one off, but we're somehow ten years into the future."

And as expected, everything pretty much went to hell in a handbasket from there.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra flew out of their seats, yelling at Starrk, while Sayomi tried to calm them down, to no avail.

Starrk covered his eyes with his hand and sighed, knowing that they weren't going to get too far at this point. It was best to just let the idiots deck it out and _then _take care of the problem.

So, after much...discussing...it was decided that the Kaijin would remain hidden in the Rukon until it was safe.

Now all they had to do was live through the exlosion of reiatsu that the Soutaicho was sure to release at the news that the Espada had been reincarnated.

0-0-0-0

Renji wandered towards the Eleventh Division, his mind still reeling from the fact that Sanura was placed in the Eleventh.

It couldn't be true, right? There was no way that the loud, attractive woman he'd been out drinking with had been put in the Division that _specialized _in fighting. Right?

Right. So, he was just going to pop over to double check that it wasn't true.

_Oh please please please please please, let it be untrue. _

It just couldn't mean anything good if she was.

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

"So, this is suddenly kind of awkward." Roka muttered, reclining against the wall, one leg crossed over the other, hands tucked behind his blond hair. "I'm going to meditate. Wake me up if the world's ending."

And just like that, he closed his eyes and fell still.

Sayomi sighed. "Now that he mentions it, Hotaru wanted to speak with me earlier." she mused. "If something happens, wake me up."

She took her sheathed sword from her side, sat down, her legs crossed, and fell into the familiar trance-like state.

Sanura pouted, sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth in annoyance. "I'm bored."

"And it begins." Kizuro and Starrk sighed at the same time.

They shared a look in slight shock before snorting and relaxing against the wall.

It seemed that the Primera and the quiet Kaijin had found common ground.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Ugh. Freakishly short chapter. I am disappointed in myself.**


	16. Scene Seven: A New Perspective

**A/N: Well, after a short period of panicking, to which I was saved by Singer through text, this chapter is finally ready to be written!**

**Sanura: Singer seems to save your ass a lot. **

**Sayomi: *shrugs* they're practically sisters. You can't blame them. **

**Sanura: Point.**

**Sayomi: There's a reason you're cute, honey.. *pats head***

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Fifteen_

It had only been a couple of hours since the rather large group of Kaijin and former Espada had made it back to their warehouse of sorts, and Sanura was bored out of her mind.

Roka was still meditating, though he looked asleep at this point, seeing as his leg was still crossed and his arms still behind his head.

Starrk and Kizuro were napping next to each other like they'd known each other all of their lives, though Kizuro's brows were slightly furrowed.

Sayomi had magically pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket and was now in the middle of teaching Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Harribel how to play poker. Harribel was kicking both Nnoitra and Grimmjow's asses. She'd stopped meditating about a half hour back, and they'd been at it since.

Ryo was mysteriously absent from their midst.

But Sanura was _bored_. And nothing good _ever _happened while Sanura was bored.

"Onee-chan~! I want my colouring book!"

"That's nice Sanura- oh shit. Harribel wins this hand too. Anyway, what?" Sayomi replied.

"I want my colouring book. But I left it in my room." Sanura pouted.

Sayomi sighed, thinking for a moment of what would happen if her sister didn't get the damn thing. "Fine. Just be quick, alright. No one needs to know about where we are. Tell anyone who asks we're in the World of the Living, okay?"

"Hai~!" Sanura chirped happily, thrilled at the thought of getting her precious colouring book.

A second later, she was gone.

0-0-0-0

Renji stood outside of the Eleventh Division cautiously. He really wasn't very stoked on the idea of actually going in, and had settled to wait outside their gate to see if Sanura came or went from the intimidating barracks.

He'd been here for a couple of hours now, and yet, nothing.

He was about ready to give up twenty minutes later, but heard a cheery, "Abarai-kun!"

Horrified, he turned his head to see none other than Sanura, who was looking at him curiously. "Were you waiting for me? I'm not exactly home right now, since me and Onee-chan and Roka and Ryo and Hayato-kun are headed to the World of the Living for a couple days to visit. Can I help you with something? I was just coming back because I forgot my colouring book. You can come in if you want. They won't bite. Well, maybe Ikkaku, but he's pretty harmless until he goes into shikai."

"So it's true?" he forced himself to ask. "You were placed in the Eleventh?"

"Yep!" she chirped, rocking back on her heels. "Why? Disappointed I wasn't placed in the Sixth?" she sent him a sly glance as she said the last half of her sentence.

He felt his face flush. "I just wasn't sure if the rumors were true or not."

"I think you deserve to know a little bit about me." Sanura giggled. "Hi. I'm Chirazuki Sanura. While in exile, my hobbies included gymnastics, karate, and various martial arts. For a couple of years, I served as a member of the police department with Hayato-kun and Karasu. I'm also slightly psychotic. The doctor told me so."

Renji reeled. Police? _Psychotic_?

"Ah- well- Chirazuki-chan, I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me soon. Again. As in a date." Renji continued on his thought process for a moment before he was silenced by Sanura's finger. She smiled softly at him.

"And, I would like to thank you for the last one, Abarai-kun. I'm sorry for putting you through one of my panic attacks."

And with that, she leaned in close and pressed her lips against his own.

His thought process screeched to a halt, not expecting her to be so forward, or so rough. Her canines scraped over his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth in shock if anything. She took the chance to explore his mouth thoroughly, her hands suddenly around his neck.

Unfortunately, oxygen was still a must, and they pulled apart with pants, drool sliding down Renji's face as she pulled away with a mischievous grin. He rubbed at it quickly, sure that his face was redder than his hair, and that was quite a feat in itself.

"Mah mah, don't mind me. I'm just passing through."

"Ah! Kyoraku-taicho!" Renji frantically tried to gather his remaining pride and dignity together, and yet failed horribly.

"Sanura-chan, I believe you dropped this." Shunsui grinned, holding up a book with a bright yellow sun grinning down at a similarly grinning elephant. A pack of crayons was taped to the front securely, and Sanura was immediately distracted by it.

"Arigato, Kyoraku-taicho!" she squealed in joy, pulling it from his hands in childish glee. "I must have dropped it coming over to see Abarai-kun!"

Renji's jaw was slowly droppign to the ground, and at this rate, he wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to close it again. She'd already been inside the barracks and out when he finally noticed her?

Dear Kami, he was never going to live this one down, judging by the looks Shunsui was sending in his direction.

"Anyway, I was just heading over to see Yama-jii, Sanura-chan. Would you like to come along? I would like to speak with you about Marasamo-san and Marasamo-san."

Renji could sense that he was gently being dismissed, and with a bow, quickly said his good-bye to Sanura before running off, still the colour of his hair.

"You know, Kyoraku-taicho, you could have been a little more nice about it." Sanura scolded as she watched Renji's retreating back, glancing at the laid back Captain standing beside her.

"Nani? I don't know what you're talking about." Shunsui tried a wounded air, but only earned a sarcastic snort from the woman.

"Save it for Nanao-san, Kyoraku-taicho."

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

Sayomi had a sudden sinking feeling as she looked up suddenly from her hand, eyes narrowing.

"What is it, Chirazuki-chan?" Szayel asked blandly.

"Nothing. I just could have sworn I had the feeling Sanura was doing something I would do." she shrugged, going back to her cards.

0-0-0-0

Now, as we all know, Sanura had perfected the art of tuning out, and when she was in the First Division's hall, among the assembled Captains, this was no different. She had a colouring book and crayons, damnit! She wasn't about to let some random people ruin her day by ignoring the preciousness that was crayons!

So, content, she stayed outside the lines of the Gotei Thirteen, against one of the walls, colouring.

She was very happy.

Until someone released the full power of his reiatsu and nearly incinerated her crayons with the heat.

Then she was irritated.

Thankfully, the crayons re-hardened within a few seconds, so all was right in Sanura's world. She didn't even listen to the voices shouting not even ten feet away from her, too wrapped up with her beloved crayons.

And thoughts of Renji.

She couldn't forget those.

Eventually, after five hours, Shunsui came over to her and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and hissed at him.

Shunsui merely raised a brow before gesturing silently for her to follow, warily watching his fellow Gotei members. No one was to be trusted in these matters.

Once they'd escaped the First Division, Sanura's colouring book clutched firmly in one hand, her crayons in the other, he whisked them off to the Eighth for a quick conversation.

Locking the door of his personal quarters, he muttered a couple quick incantations before seating the brown haired woman across from himself.

"Sanura-chan, as you were probably not listening to the...bartering that took place, Yama-jii is still hesitant about the Espada, and there is a condition to them being allowed to come into Seireitei."

"Hai?" Sanura asked, tilting her head to one side in a similar fashion to Sayomi.

"You, the Kaijin, are being assigned to them as- guards, I suppose it would be called." Shunsui said calmly. "Meaning that you'll have to go everywhere with them."

Sanura could sense a 'but' coming up in this conversation shortly.

"However, this means that since the Espada still have significant amounts of reiatsu..." Shunsui took a breath. "You'll be going to the Shinō Academy with them. As students."

Sanura's day was now ruined.

0-0-0-0

_Rukon_

"_WHAT_!?" Sayomi screeched. "_NO_! I've already graduated, damn all the fucking laws and shit that that old selfish bastard comes up with! I won't take that shit from that fucking ass-kissing prick!"

"Cover your ears." Kizuro advised Sanura. "She's just getting started."

Sanura dutifully covered her ears and tuned out her twins ranting.

"-cunt licking son of a whore who can't respect the fucking facts! I'll fucking tear off his-"

Sanura regretted unplugging her ears to see if Sayomi was done yet.

Even Nnoitra and Grimmjow were learning some new language, and coming from them, Sayomi was worse than a hoard of truckers.

Szayel looked on with something akin to admiration. For someone so pretty, she sure as hell had a mouth on her.

Surprisingly, Roka and Ryo weren't too put out by the news. In fact, they appeared to be plotting something as Sayomi ranted.

_God help Soul Society. _Kizuro sighed mentally.

_Because at this rate, there isn't going to be much left of it when Sayomi and the twins are done with it. _

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Well, two chapters in one day! I feel special. *grins* Again, I bow down to you, Singer. I would be stranded somewhere in depression if you hadn't helped me with this chapter. **

**Lol. How many of you are addicted to crayons?**


	17. Scene Eight: Catfight in the Playground

**A/N: So, after eight fucking hours of researching, taking notes, and creating a whole hell of a lot more OC's, this chapter is finally ready to begin. BEGIN, people. Not post, begin. **

**Sanura: You should have seen her. **

**Sayomi: It wasn't funny! She sicced her cat on us!**

**Sanura: Yeah, the fluffy fatass. Whoop de doo. **

**Sayomi: Say what you want, but that cat is evillll.**

**I can agree with that. I was up at fucking midnight cause my lovely cat decided to barf everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean, everywhere. FML. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Singer was, once again, my saviour. A bit of this is based off of her own fics. But mostly it was me. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Two days later.._

"Fuck my fucking life."

Sayomi was not amused with the situation at all. Nor did she look in any way, shape, or form friendly, what with her reiatsu leaking out in a menacing cloud of black. Sanura had attempted to poke it, but had ended up getting a rather nasty looking scrape from the force it had repelled her.

So yes, Sayomi was pissed.

The next in line, though, was definitely Grimmjow, tied with Nnoitra and only just ahead of Urumi, with Karasu close behind.

Kizuro, surprisingly, had cooled off once he realized it was another opportunity to finish his schooling.

The twins weren't phased in the lest, which made everyone (minus Sayomi) just a little bit worried. In fact, the two swore that they would enjoy every minute of it.

On the other hand, even if no one was entirely concerned about the schooling, there was still the matter of being _assigned _to one of the former Espada. No one had the choice in who was with who, but all in all, they could all live with it.

Starrk was paired up with Sayomi, and already looked to be half asleep, with his hands tucked into the hakama that he'd been given.

Grimmjow, by some miracle, had gotten stuck with Sanura. Now, Sanura had no problem with this, and neither did Grimmjow, really. The only thing they would have to work on was getting her to not call him a 'kitty'.

Roka was assigned to Szayel, which he absolutely loved, for some reason. Szayel didn't particularly mind the arrangement either.

Ryo and Nnoitra were assigned to one another, and so far, Nnoitra hadn't realized how much danger he was in by being around the bisexual male just yet.

The most hilarious, to the twins standards, was Ulquiorra and Kizuro. Although they were both slightly similar in mannerisms, Ulquiorra just seemed to radiate something akin to a mocking aura.

Jintara and Urumi were the only two that had managed to get off of babysitting duty, having spoken to the Soutaicho previously to coming to the Academy. Kizuro had a sneaking suspicion he knew why, but didn't say anything. Yet.

Rika and Harribel were well suited to one another as well, both being quiet but radiating their presence.

And everyone knew exactly why Tonbo and Karasu had gotten away with having no one under their watch. Poor Karasu had barely enough attention to spare Tonbo, and Tonbo was in no condition to be watching a former Espada.

"-fucking unfair. Can't believe I have to fucking do this all over again. I fucking did it the fucking first time just fucking fine-"

And Sanura decided it was a good time to cover her ears and tune out her sister. Kizuro sent her an approving smirk before he stepped up behind Sayomi, pulled out a roll of duct tape, and put a piece of the thick silver over her mouth.

Immediate silence.

Said woman looked at Kizuro in shock, her reiatsu dying down for a moment in intensity. Then she ripped off the tape, wincing as she did so, and stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

He raised a brow in return. "If you are going to continue being childish, I will not hesitate to use shikai on you. Behave. I'll spar with you later, if it makes you feel any better."

"Fine." she frowned. "But it had better be with shikai."

"Alright. Let's head in." Kizuro agreed with a shrug before entering the Academy.

Everyone else followed, Sayomi tapping Starrk's shoulder to wake the man up. How he'd managed to fall asleep standing up was a mystery.

"Hello~! How can I help you?" a perky woman asked from a nearby desk. She had dark, almond hair pulled back into a high tail, a few strands framing her thin face. A pair of light brown eyes that were rather bland in comparison to her tall and curvy frame. "Are you the late entrance students? Yamamoto-soutaicho contacted me and had me write up your schedules and order your uniforms. Just let me go grab them from the other room." she smiled.

When she returned, she handed two seperate piles, one white and red, the other white and blue, to Kizuro, catching Sayomi's eye as she did so. She sent a flirtacious smirk in the other brown haired womans direction, her bland brown eyes sparking with lust.

Unfortunately, Sayomi didn't exactly have the best temper at the moment, and certainly no tolerance of flirting from a _woman_. The last time she checked she was still batting for the other team!

"I suggest you stop." she stated icily to the woman, who then pulled the 'innocence' act out. Another thing that pissed Sayomi off to no end.

The next thing she knew, she was lunging for the woman, hands seeking out her throat. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, you shameless bitch!" she shrieked.

Kizuro dropped the uniforms and tackled Sayomi, pinning the shrieking womans arms to her side and holding her in a bearhug so she couldn't escape. Slowly, he stood, still struggling with Sayomi, and yelled at Sanura.

"Go find Hisagi!"

"_HAI_~!" Sanura bellowed back cheerfully before turning to Grimmjow. "Stay right here, kitty. I'll be back in just a minute."

Before Grimmjow could retort, she was gone.

0-0-0-0

Renji and Hisagi were enjoying a rather peaceful day walking around the Seireitei and thinking about the women that they'd found themselves wanting to see more of. However, after hearing the news of the Kaijin being sent back to the Academy with the former Espada, they decided to rethink the plan for the next little while.

Since both had already asked if they could go out for a second date, they were obviously going to hold up their promise. But now that they were farther away, and with more paperwork suddenly coming out of thin air, it seemed that they wouldn't be seeing much of Sanura or Sayomi for a while.

"Hisagi!"

"Did you hear something?" Hisagi asked Renji, a frown crossing his face.

"Yeah...it kinda sounded like someone shouting your name..." Renji replied, looking around for the source of the noise.

"_HISAGI_!"

Sanura appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Hisagi by the arm and beginning to drag him off while babbling nonsense at him. Something about Sayomi trying to kill someone and he was the only one who could stop her?

Eventually, he gave up in resisting, allowing the eccentric female to shunpo off, him in tow, Renji forgotten behind them.

Said male was sulking against a wall, having been completely ignored in the entire process. Then again, she had been pretty freaked out about something when she'd grabbed Hisagi..so it had to be important, right?

Nodding, he began making his way back towards the Sixth.

Yes, that was it. It had to be something important.

0-0-0-0

_"GET THIS PSYCHOTIC BITCH AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"WHO'RE YOU CALLING PYSCHO, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"_

_"WHORE!? EXCUSE ME!?"_

Roka and Ryo were thoroughly amused, as were Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

After all, there was nothing quite like flirting gone bad.

Sayomi and the secretary, whos name they still didn't know, had forgotten all about the flirting and had moved on to insulting one another while being restrained respectively by Karasu and Kizuro.

_"LET ME GO! I'LL KICK HER ASS INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!"_

_"AS IF!"_

_"YEAH? WHAT DIVISION ARE YOU IN, THE WHORE DIVISION?"_

_"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE AWFUL HAIR!"_

_"YEAH?"_

_"YEAH!"_

"I have a feeling we're not supposed to be this entertained, but at this point I really don't care." Roka snickered.

"Agreed, dear brother. Agreed." Ryo laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra had no clue which twin was which, but that didn't stop them from enjoying themselves with the two blond men.

And that was the sight Hisagi was greeted with as Sanura dragged him through the door.

His jaw dropped at some of the things that Sayomi was belting out at the other woman, though equally insulting things were coming from her direction as well. However, she wasn't as colourful with her insults.

"Go stop Onee-chan before she does something really stupid." Sanura told him in a matter of fact way. "She's not even listening to Hayato-kun..."

Judging by the tone of voice that Sanura took on, he took it that it was a bad thing when Sayomi didn't listen to 'Hayato-kun'.

"Wait. _I'm _supposed to stop _this_?"

"Yep!"

_Oh dear Kami, help me now. _

Hisagi took a deep breath.

And exhaled.

He walked over to the two raging women, tapping Kizuro on the shoulder and raising a brow in the universal man equivalent to _'need some help_?'

"Please."

Kizuro didn't need to say more, as Sayomi managed to get an elbow free and socked the poor man in the face. His grip loosened, and Hisagi seamlessly took his place, grabbing the irate female around the hips and turning her around to face him.

"Sayomi, stop."

He forced himself to be assertive in this situation, having been around Matsumoto long enough to know that most women were _especially _pissy if they were taken away from a 'cat fight', as they were called these days.

"Calm down." he soothed, rubbing a hand up her spine, feeling her automatically relax. His other arm was still held securely around her hips, fitting perfectly in the groove of her spine.

_This is easier than I thought. _he thought in surprise.

Likewise, Sayomi was thinking along the same lines.

_Why is he able to calm me down so easily?_

Sanura grinned knowingly, silently cheering for the two.

Hisagi continued to croon to Sayomi, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a comforting gesture. In mere seconds, she'd almost completely relaxed, nearly purring at the feel of a warm hand running up and down her back.

Finally, any thoughts of throttling the other woman faded from her mind, and she subconsciously wrapped her arms around Hisagi's waist and nuzzled her way into his neck, completely content.

Thankfully, this left Kizuro, who was now sporting a rather swollen jaw, to take charge and speak to the other woman to attempt to diffuse the situation. Although, seeming as she worked in the Academy and was so openly flirting, it seemed that he would be speaking with the headmaster as soon as he could about the problem.

The former Espada were basically in shock. Well, Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Harribel knew full well what was going on, and had been secretly enjoying the encounter of the two females. It had been refreshing to see some kind of normalcy that reminded her ever so painfully of her fraccion.

Sanura flew around the room, gathering up the dropped schedules and uniforms and holding them in an organized pile in her arms.

Handing the female uniforms to Urumi, she pulled the male uniforms off of the pile and began throwing them at the males in the room. Karasu caught both his and Tonbo's with one hand casually, handing the one he assumed was Tonbo's to said male.

Finally, she was left with only Kizuro, who was still speaking with the unnamed female that had been flirting with Sayomi.

Sighing, she began sifting through the schedules, handing them to their respective owners before coming to her own. She wasn't entirely too surprised to see that a couple of the classes had changed, but decided to not let it bother her.

"Awww~! I have Soul Society History first period every morning!" she whined. "All the good stuff isn't until just before lunch!"

That seemed to finally dissolve the remaining tension in the air. Everyone was now in possession of a uniform and a schedule, including Sayomi, who shared it with Hisagi and asking him about one of her classes.

Ulquiorra silently let out a breath of relief, as did Starrk.

_Too much estrogen. _they thought in unison, sending a discreet look over at Harribel.

0-0-0-0

"Well." Kizuro muttered, standing awkwardly away from the group, Ulquiorra beside him, "I'm going to head up to the headmasters office with Schiffer and speak with him about Sakura-san."

"Okay! Bye-bye, Hayato-kun!" Sanura chirped before dragging Grimmjow off. "Kitty and I are gonna go find our dorm!"

Urumi and Jintara silently shared a look before heading off in the same direction, with Urumi sending a sly grin over her shoulder.

Roka and Ryo made gagging noises in their throats before cackling and running off in the opposite direction, pulling Nnoitra and Szayel along with them. Sayomi heard them say something about navigation and stealth, and decided right then that she was going to plead ignorance later when someone came knocking on their door.

"Well, I suppose I'll take Ichirou and go look for our room." Karasu shrugged, snapping his fingers in front of Tonbo's face and walking off, Tonbo leaping onto his shoulders and clinging there like a monkey.

Rika smiled at them gently before saying something to Harribel, the two obviously coming to an agreement before Rika said goodbye and began walking away with the blond woman close behind.

And then it was just Starrk, Sayomi, and Hisagi, who had never felt more out of place in his life.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Hisagi-san." Sayomi said awkwardly, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "Come on, Starrk-san, let's go find our dorm."

The lazy man nodded, holding both his and Sayomi's uniforms over his arm. Turning, he began walking down the hall, Sayomi right behind him, before she paused. Turning, she sprinted back down the hall, throwing herself into his startled embrace and crushing his lips in a heated kiss.

"Thanks. For saving me from a really awkward situation." she whispered with a smile pulling at her lips. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

All he could do was nod, and return the kiss as she kissed him again. He could feel her hearbeat under his palms as he reached to tilt her head up slightly. "I look forward to it, Chirazuki-chan." he murmured around her lips.

"Call me Sayomi. You've seen me at my worst. You haven't quite seen me at my best just yet." she laughed softly against him, her arms slung around his neck. "But I hope you will."

He couldn't help but grin in reply.

She pulled away, a bright sparkle in her eyes, a pale pink dusted across her cheeks as she ran back to Starrk, who was waiting like an amused parent for her.

Hisagi couldn't help but feel that he was quickly falling head over heels for Sayomi Chirazuki.

Cat fights and all.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Well, that was just slightly entertaining for me to write. Singer, thank you so, so, so, so, soooo much. And Wikipedia. And Google. **


	18. Scene Nine: Back to School

**A/N: Well, after a humiliating round of DDR with Singer...I feel I should put my abilities towards something I'm actually good at. Like writing. **

**Sanura: *snickering***

**Sayomi: How dare you! **

**Sanura: Oh come on, you know you were amused. **

**Sayomi: That's not the point...by the way, have you seen Singer's cat? He's missing...**

**Sanura: He's evil. Keep him away from me. **

**Sayomi: Hence why you call him Psychowhitz?**

**Sanrua: Shaddup.**

**Well, anyway, I should really get on with the chapter. I find it to be rather entertaining. Although I don't like the chapters when I write them, I find that after I've posted, I feel a lot more confident. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Seventeen_

Grimmjow was woken up the next morning by a bucket of ice cold water being poured over his head. Letting out a screech, he bolted out of his bed, looking for the culprit.

Fortunately, he didn't have to look far.

Unfortunately, another bucket was waiting for him.

_"I'M AWAKE, DAMNIT!" _he roared at the shorter female.

"I know." she blinked innocently at him. "That was for the smell. You should really take a bath soon."

The teal haired man bared his teeth at her, reached for his uniform and began to strip off his kosode, muttering about 'how he did not smell'.

Sanura rolled her eyes and glanced out their window, noting the sun's position and putting the time to the light outside. "Come on~! We don't wanna be late for Soul Society History!"

Taking another look at the far-too-cheery-to-be-a-morning-person twin, he noticed that yes, she was already changed into her uniform, the red clashing with her blue bangs. However, she didn't look all that concerned about it, as she was already attempting to drag him out of the room and to their class.

As she and Grimmjow navigated their way through the Academy's large halls and corridors, they managed to run into Roka and Szayel, looking rather unamused at being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"Morning Roka-chan!" Sanura chirped.

"Shhh...it's too early..." the blond moaned, earning a nod of agreement from Szayel. "Geez. First day back and I'm already struggling to get up."

Sanura tilted her head to one side. "You always get up early! Why are you so tired now?"

"It's school." Roka stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why on earth would I want to be up at this time of day for _school_?"

"Point." Sanura nodded. "Onee-chan's probably gonna be late for class..." was added on as an afterthought.

Grimmjow raised his brow. "Why?"

"Because Onee-chan _hates _getting up early. She's not a morning person." Sanura shrugged.

"So's Starrk." Grimmjow mused. "I guess he isn't gonna be in class either then."

"Well, we should hurry up! The classroom's this way!" Sanura cheered, taking off down a corridor on their right. Roka grinned, Szayel sharing a look with Grimmjow before they followed the over eager woman down towards their class.

0-0-0-0

Sanura and Grimmjow claimed a seat near the back of the classroom, their seats against the wall. Roka and Szayel were nearby, with Ryo and Nnoitra following shortly after. Nnoitra, the Kaijin noted, was looking a little pale, and kept glancing nervously at the blond twin.

Rika and Harribel filtered in next, with Kizuro and Ulquiorra close behind, and took seats near the others, also against the wall.

After Sayomi and Starrk dragged themselves into class at the last second, the teacher, a tall, hawkish man with dark blue hair similar to a sapphire in colour with near black eyes, entered the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

"Alright! Welcome back to school, kids! This term, we're studying the Visored's exile. Don't like it? I don't give a crap. I'm paid to teach you snot nosed brats history, and that's what I'm going to do! In case you've forgotten, my name is Sadakazu-sama! Don't forget it again, unless you want detention."

This was directed towards a couple of students in particular near Starrk and Sayomi, who smirked good-naturedly in return.

"That's what I thought, Takanuza." Sadakazu winked, a grin spreading over his angled face. "Now, where are the newbies? Chirazuki Sayomi, Coyote Starrk, Chirazuki Sanura, Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, Marasamo Roka, Aporro-Granz Szayel, Marasamo Ryo, Jiruga Nnoitra, Takafuna Rika, Harribel Tia, Nokeshi Kizuro and...Schiffer Ulquiorra?"

Sadakazu squinted slightly as he carefully pronounced the final name.

The Kaijin and former Espada reluctantly raised their hands, feeling rather uncomfortable as the other students turned to stare.

"Well, that is one hell of a lot of newbies." Sadakazu blinked before grinning widely at them. "Stay after class and I'll give you all the stuff you'll need to catch up on what you missed last term. And don't listen to any of these idiots. They're all against me." he whispered the last sentence, narrowing his eyes at the rest of the class. They had the decency to look ashamed before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"See? All against me." Sadakazu looked wounded for a moment, sighing pathetically before turning and bringing out a narrow book. "Alright. Enough goofing off. Our weekly schedule is going to look something like this." the tall man turned, sliding a board up to reveal a chalkboard.

**Monday-Thursday: Covering the weekly topic/s**

**Friday: Review- Every second Friday is a Quiz**

**Saturday: Independant Studies/Catch up**

"Now that that's over with, has anyone here heard of the Visored's Exile?"

No one raised their hand.

Sadakazu looked up at the ceiling as if asking for heavenly intervention. "Well, I guess it's about time you learned about it."

0-0-0-0

As the gong sounded for the end of class, the Kaijin and former Espada stayed behind to recieve their homework.

"So Shinji-taicho is a Visored? How did he get his position back?" Rika asked Sadakazu as he dug around in a cabinet for a moment before triumphantly brandishing a pile of thin notebooks.

"Since you weren't here, there's a list of questions you need to answer using these notes. After that, you're caught up." he informed. "Also, bringing your own bags and something to keep your notes in order is adviseable. You're also advised to bring your own writing supplies and paper for notes."

"Arigatou, Sadakazu-sensei."

"Ha! I just do that act to intimidate the new kids into behaving. Call me Sadakazu. Everyone else does."

Sanura grinned. "Sada-kun!" she cheered before dragging Grimmjow out, the notebooks in hand.

"Sorry about her." Sayomi rubbed the back of her head tiredly. "She's a little off."

Sadakazu barked out a laugh. "Don't worry about it. The shock that there are _two _sets of twins in my class is enough to keep me from complaining."

"Well, anyway, we'll see you tomorrow, Sadakazu-sensei." Rika smiled softly before she and Harribel departed, followed by the others of their groups, seeing as there were already students of the next class coming in.

0-0-0-0

"I suppose you're the new students?" the teacher of the About the Gotei class asked bluntly, her vibrant green eyes glittering behind her thin rimmed glasses. Her black hair was held up in a high tail, the strands touching the edges of her elbows as she crossed her arms. "I'm Chikanatsu Yuko, but it's Chikanatsu-sensei to you."

Luckily for them, the next class was empty when they arrived, due to having the advantage of speed and shortcuts at their disposal. "Hold on while I grab you your catch up material. All you have to do is look through these books and answer a couple of questions. Bring them with you tomorrow to hand in."

Already, she'd expertly handled the papers, and held out a stack of thicker books to distribute among them. "There's loose paper with the questions on it. Just write your answers on there. Now, take a seat."

Thankfully, Chikanatsu didn't kick up a fuss like Sadakazu had. She'd merely awknowledged the fact that they were there, and everyone else just went with it. It was either that or earn detention, which Chikanatsu handed out with startling calm.

Grimmjow liked her. She was a no nonsense woman.

0-0-0-0

"So. How much do you know about Menos Grande?" Sanjuro asked smoothly, his dark brown eyes boring holes into Grimmjow and Nnoitra's heads. "Seeing as you two haven't been paying the slightest attention to anything I've been saying, you must be experts on the subject."

Grimmjow smirked back. "Menos Grande is the second step in the evolution of a Hollow. They are mindless, controlled by their instincts, and have the same generic appearance of a mile high stature with white masks and feet. After Menos Grande, they evolve into Adjuchas, and from there, into Vasto Lorde, the highest natural evolution. Vasto Lorde are also the most humanoid in figure, hardly showing signs of their more Hollow traits. However, the Espada, Hollow who have discarded their masks, are levels above that in power, and are the only known Hollow to not have been naturally evolved. The only sign to tell if they are Hollow is a mask fragment and a Hollow hole, which can be located anywhere on their body."

He then had the satisfaction of having the student body and teacher all stare at him in shock. Among those were Sanura, Szayel, and Nnoitra.

"Hn. While you're at it, Jeagerjaques-san, could you clarify what abilities that Menos Grande are in possession of?" Sanjuro recovered, his eyes glittering with sudden amusement.

"They, like all Hollow, have the ability to shoot a Cero, along with the ability to open a Garganta, another signature ability of the Hollow." Grimmjow leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and looking quite pleased with himself.

"Very good, Jeagerjaques. Class, Jeagerjaques-san has just gone over everything you will be learning in this term. A shame if you weren't taking notes."

Running a hand through his dark red hair, Sanjuro glanced over at his book. "And it would seem that class is over for today. Newbies, you stay behind for a minute."

Having already expected this response, they nodded and remained seated as the gong signalled the rotation of the classes.

"How do you know so much about Hollow?" he demanded.

"Have you not been informed of our unique situation?" Szayel asked mildly.

"What situation?" Sanjuro nearly growled.

"We're part of the former Espada." Grimmjow said simply with a shrug. "Which, I didn't mention, since it would have been a bad idea with the brats."

"Not us, though." Sayomi added, glancing around at the Kaijin.

"Ah." Sanjuro blinked. And then blinked again. "I don't suppose you would mind giving me some information on the Espada? Unfortunately, our records are lacking, and it would be an educational achievement if we could get a bit more insight on the workings of Hueco Mundo."

Szayel got a glint in his eye, one that didn't bode well for the shinigami in the room. "Sorry, that information is classified to the Espada alone. And possibly their caretakers/guards. Not only that, but you would have to get the idea past the headmaster, who would in turn have to ask the Soutaicho for permission. Something that I can assure you, won't end well."

Sanjuro gaped like a fish out of water, stunned at the calm intelligence that Szayel was showing off rather proudly. "You may go..." he said weakly. "You get full marks for the first term, seeing as you obviously have far more experience than first year students should."

"Arigatou, Sanjuro-sensei!" Sayomi smiled, bowing with Starrk before leaving, picking up their Soul Society History notes and the About the Gotei books.

This seemed to be a cue for everyone else to scramble for their belongings as well and run after them so they couldn't get lost. Other than Ulquiorra and Kizuro, since Ulquiorra just didn't run. It wasn't dignified. Kizuro was walking just because he wanted a smoke before next class.

0-0-0-0

Higashikuni Mori was so far the oddest teacher they'd met all day.

Almost feminine in appearance, with spiked hair that vaguely reminded Sayomi of Hisagi, and pale grey eyes, he didn't seem at all the type of man to be teaching Hakuda. However, within five minutes, all of the newcomers figured out that this guy was in no way feminine.

"Alright!" he yelled. "This trimester, you'll be learning how to use shunpo in your hakuda practice. I'm not expecting much, but come on! Can't anyone use shunpo!?"

Sayomi, followed by the rest of the Kaijin, raised their hands.

"You?" Higashikuni asked skeptically. "The newbies?"

"Well...yeah.." Sayomi blinked with a sheepish grin.

"Alright brats! You know the drill! Pair up and see if you can get shunpo into your hakuda!" he barked at the rest of the students, who reluctantly did as they were told, although one or two remained a couple of seconds longer to see if anything important was going to happen. However, at a murderous glare from Higashikuni, they dispersed.

In a moment, Higashikuni had disappeared. Sayomi blocked the kick coming at her head with an arm before using shunpo to get behind him and strike at his shoulder.

"Huh." Higashikuni muttered. "So you can use shunpo. You seem to be pretty good at hakuda too. Know any of the specialized hakuda attacks?"

"Yep!" Sanura chirped.

"I know Taijutsu, Tsukiyubi, and Ikkotsu." Sayomi admitted. "Though I have yet to use any other than Taijutsu."

Higashikuni looked like he wanted to kiss Sayomi. "What about the rest of you?"

"Same as Onee-chan." Sanura shrugged. "Come to think of it, I think we all know the same as Onee-chan."

At this point, Higashikuni was practically dancing with glee. "What about you?" he turned to the former Espada, looking rather hopeful.

"We know hakuda. Unfortunately, shunpo and specialized attacks, we don't." Starrk offered in his quiet way.

"Good enough." Higashikuni grinned. "I have a feeling you'll do well in this class. Anyhow, just pair up and practice hakuda with shunpo."

"_Alright_!" Roka and Ryo saluted before disappearing with cackles. Kizuro shrugged, glancing over at Ulquiorra in silent question. Said male nodded ever so slightly before following him over to the main practice floor, thankfully lined with thick mats in case of falling student.

Sayomi and Starrk went over to their own more private corner area, where she began talking about the specialized hakuda attacks that they would be learning at one point or another in the near future.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra grinned ferally at one another, at least until Harribel gave them a narrow eyed glare. They settled down slightly, but it didn't stop them from diving at one another like savage beasts.

Szayel sighed before glancing over at Sanura, who was looking back at him with a small smile on her lips. Seeing as Rika and Harribel had begun to spar, he saw no other option than to accept his fate.

But damn it all if he didn't go down without a fight.

0-0-0-0

"Ow." Szayel winced as he and Roka left the classroom, closely followed by the rest of their group. "Ow."

Sanura practically bounced out of the classroom, Grimmjow looking rather content as he sent a subtle grin over at Nnoitra, who also looked rather smug.

Apparently the two had a lot of pent up frustration towards one another. In terms of fighting, they'd just won the lottery.

"FOOOOOD~!" Sanura roared, tearing down the hall towards the Mess Hall, Grimmjow hot on her heels.

Sayomi and Starrk were the last to leave, Ulquiorra flanking Starrk while Kizuro was beside Sayomi. Sayomi had a couple of more serious bruises on her ribs, but other than that the only other wound she had was a small scrape on her ankle from slipping on the floor.

Kizuro, on the other hand, didn't look like he'd been touched by Ulquiorra, and the same went for the black haired male. But, and it could have just been her imagination, it seemed that Ulquiorra had the barest of smiles tugging at his lips.

"Well, I'm glad it's Kido right after lunch and not something like Hoho or Zanjutsu." Sayomi mused as she noticed Sanura and Grimmjow already stuffing their faces. Rolling her eyes, she went over to get in line for her own food with Starrk, ignoring the various appraising looks they recieved from the other students.

"Hakuda was fun." she grinned at Starrk, who raised a brow curiously at her sudden comment.

"I suppose it was." he admitted slowly, a small smile crossing his features for a moment. "You're quite skilled."

"Arigatou." she laughed in return. "I'm not as good as you or Kizuro. You're rather talented yourself."

He nodded in awknowledgement. "Thanks. Still, Ulquiorra's the most skilled out of all of us."

"Really?" Sayomi asked. Anything new she could learn about the quiet male helped her create a more accurate description of the man.

"Yeah. He didn't use his zanpakuto much. Usually he just relied on hakuda to win a fight."

"Huh. I guess he seems the type." Sayomi looked over at said man, who was sitting across from Nnoitra and Grimmjow with a vague expression of distaste on his pale face. As if sensing her stare, he looked over at her, his emerald eyes boring into her own.

Blinking, she looked back to Starrk, who she found was also staring back at her with amusement. "Ulquiorra has the senses of a bat." he informed her. "You'll get used to it eventually."

Sayomi shuddered. "I hope so. It's a bit unnerving."

Her train of thought was interrupted by a scuffle breaking out between Grimmjow and Nnoitra over the last bit of bean paste.

"Did they usually do these sorts of things?" she asked Starrk, who looked as though he wanted to crawl into a very deep hole somewhere far away and never be seen again.

"Unfortunately." he sighed.

0-0-0-0

Their first class after lunch was Kido, and Starrk was quite curious about the class, to be honest.

Yori Morioka, was, thankfully, a patient woman. Otherwise it was highly doubtful that Grimmjow and Nnoitra would have survived the class.

"Welcome back everyone." she smiled at the students. Her forest green hair was loosely tied in a bun at the nape of her neck, while similar eyes were soft with patience. "I hope you're all ready to learn about Hado this term."

Sanura grinned cheerfully in reply, while Sayomi leaned back in her seat, quite confident in her abilities. Starrk seemed to be the only one who actually showed some interest in the topic. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were bickering again, Ulquiorra was being his silent self, Harribel was studying the teacher, and Szayel was looking rather bored with it all.

"Now, I know there are some new students joining our class, but I'm sure that we'll all be able to continue our studies without bothering them too much." Yori smiled, though there was a hint of something dangerous in her gaze.

Turning back, she pulled down a chalkboard and pulled a piece of chalk from somewhere, beginning to write across the dark surface neatly.

**Hado Theory**

"Now." she turned back to the class, her face suddenly serious. "Can anyone tell me the basics of Hado?"

Sayomi raised her hand at Sanura's sudden prodding, looking slightly uncomfortable as Yori's gentle gaze settled on her. "Yes, Chirazuki-san?"

"Hado is a series of offensive spells referred to as the Way of Destruction. The higher the level of a Hado spell, the greater damage is caused to the specific target or area. Not only this, but it's also a level of difficulty for the user."

"Very good, Chirazuki-san." Yori praised lightly before turning her gaze to the rest of the class. "Now, any guesses to which Hado spells we're going to learn this term?"

0-0-0-0

"Well, that was interesting." Starrk commented to Sayomi as they left the classroom at the gong. "I wasn't aware that your Kido was so complex."

"Really?" Sayomi asked. "Didn't Hueco Mundo have something similar?"

He shook his head. "The closest thing a Hollow has to Kido is Cero. Even then, it differs considerably."

"Huh." Sayomi mused on that thought. It was odd, having a former exile and and a former Espada meet. Both she and Starrk were learning about their seperate species and the things that kept them apart from one another.

So far, there didn't seem to be a lot, other than appearances and instincts.

So immersed in her thoughts, she barely noticed when they arrived at their Hoho class. Sliding open the door, she was surprised to see that there were only a few students in attendance. Roka and Szayel were the only two Kaijin and former Espada so far, and they waved she and Starrk over when they caught sight of them.

"So few students?" Sayomi quieried, looking around. "You would think that there would be a lot more.."

"Well well well. Looks like the rest of you decided to run away from my class." a voice commented dryly.

Whirling, Sayomi was startled but not all that unsettled by the arrival of their teacher. She was older, appearing to be in her late forties, with white hair that fell to her hips. Half was held up by an ornate clip, the other half falling over her shoulders. A pair of bright, amber eyes gleamed like gold, and the only sign of her age was the slight limp of one side and a couple of creases below her eyes.

"Am I really all that bad?" she asked with humor, taking in the sight of the Kaijin and former Espada and grinning. "Apparently not, since there are new students."

Ulquiorra appeared unaffected by her words, merely blinking once as her bright gaze crossed over him. Harribel nodded once in greeting as she was seemingly appraised, her arms crossed. Sanura grinned brightly, earning a raised brow, but Grimmjow snarled, earning a sharp whack to the side of his head. Nnoitra too, looked ready to protest, but when he caught wind of Ryo smiling at him, he clamped his jaw shut and grew pale.

"The name's Shimazaki Hakuseki, or Shimazaki-sensei. Don't forget it, though I doubt you'll be able to after being in my class."

Rika was unusually quiet, Sayomi couldn't help but think as she studied the other Kaijin. Her gentle smile was replaced by a frown, and her reiatsu was flaring lightly every now and then. It didn't appear to be anything concerning Harribel, since the two were the peacekeepers of the Kaijin and former Espada, and got along quite well because of it.

_So what's eating at her? _Sayomi thought in confusion.

0-0-0-0

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow yelled an hour later as they left the classroom. His eyes were impossibly wide, and his hair was still smoking slightly. Twitching, he nervously snuck a glance behind them, just to make sure they weren't being followed. "She's fucking insane! Who let her teach!?"

"I would think that the headmaster would be the answer to that one, Kitty." Sanura offered.

He whirled on her, looking rather crazed for a moment. "How many fucking teachers do you know who're allowed to shoot _lightning _at their students!?"

"Shimazaki-sensei?" Sanura tilted her head. "I didn't think she was that bad. It was fun!"

"That's because yer just as fucking psycho as she is." Grimmjow seethed.

"Thank you~!"

"That wasn't a compliment!"

0-0-0-0

Thankfully, for Grimmjow's sanity, they had Zanpakuto Theory next.

Tanuma Kyoji was pleasant enough. He was soft spoken, with dark brown hair that hung straight and loose to his shoulders, with soulful brown eyes to match. Sanura thought he was adorable, claiming that 'he had a Tonbo aura about him'.

Sayomi had the feeling that she would be able to do well in his class, even though she'd already achieved shikai and was on her way to mastering bankai.

"Am I correct in assuming you're the new students in my class?" he asked quietly before class began, approaching them himself.

"Hai, sensei." Rika smiled faintly.

"Ah." he flushed faintly before he turned back to the class. A couple of the girls tittered as he looked at them, but soon they were all left to their meditating.

Starrk and the former Espada remained confused as to what exactly they were supposed to do. As Arrancar, they had automatically manifested their weapons as their masks had been taken from them. Now, however, none of that instinct was with them, leaving them in the dark as students around them fell into a trance. Mind, some students had no idea what they were doing either, and a couple were already asleep, from what he could tell.

Sayomi took pity on the poor man, as Roka and Ryo had deserted Szayel and Nnoitra, along with Sanura.

Sighing, she beckoned them closer to explain.

"Just empty your mind and relax." she advised. "You may not get find your inner world on the first try. Your zanpakuto will choose when it's time for you to meet them. Or, you might get pulled in by your zanpakuto."

Starrk smiled slightly, grateful for the advice.

Falling back, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, doing the best he could to fall into a meditative state.

He couldn't quite tell time, but eventually, he felt a light tug on himself. It was a rather odd feeling, considering it came from within his soul, but he felt it nonetheless. Before he could follow it, however, he was shaken out of his reverie by Sayomi.

"Time for Zanjutsu." she smiled apologetically, noticing his slightly crestfallen expression. "I take it you managed to make contact?"

"Of some sort. I felt a pull, of sorts." he admitted, stretching and standing.

"It's a start." Sayomi grinned. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it soon."

"Thank you for the advice." he added. "It definitely helped."

Sayomi looked startled for a moment, her blue eyes widening for a moment before she tilted her head to one side with a smile. "You're welcome, Starrk. I'm glad I could help you get a little closer to making contact."

Starrk felt something stir inside of his chest as she smiled at him.

What was that all about?

0-0-0-0

After recieving asauchi from their Zanjutsu teacher, a fair skinned man by the name of Shioya Nayoka, the former Espada joined the Kaijin, who were looking far too relaxed than they should have in the situation.

"Where're your zanpakuto?" Grimmjow and Nnoitra demanded. "Ya claim to be former exiles, but ya don't even have swords!"

Sayomi had snorted so badly she began choking on her own saliva, using Starrk as a support as she heaved through her snickers. As she did so, Starrk saw the jade hair sticks that always seemed to be in her hair glimmer faintly.

"They're always with us, dumbass!" Sanura cackled, unclipping her necklace and holding it up for inspection. A claw or tooth of some kind dangled off the chain, gleaming a soft white in the light.

Sayomi pointed to her hair sticks once she'd regained her breath, a grin stretched across her face. "We're masters of reiatsu manipulation. We had to seal our zanpakuto to be able to walk around America without someone trying to take us in."

Sanura tackled Kizuro, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin of some kind, a falcon embossed on the surface.

"I think they get the picture, Sanura." Sayomi rolled her eyes.

"Chirazuki! Chirazuki! Get into pairs and start sparring! I want to see some sweat, people!" Shioya yelled at the students.

Starrk and Sayomi automatically began walking over to a less populated area of the large hall, drawing their swords and taking stances.

Everyone else followed in their footsteps, not really wanting to get in trouble while in the presence of their teacher. Within moments, the sounds of yells and metal colliding filled the hall.

Sayomi and Starrk were nearly blurs, though they weren't using shunpo. Sayomi was getting a run for her money with Starrk, as he was a natural with the blade. His stance remained relaxed, using one hand to block and two to strike against Sayomi.

Needless to say, when the end of class came around, the entire group left sweaty and thoroughly pleased.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to head back to our room, do homework, and then hunt down Hisagi. I wanna go out for a drink tonight." Sayomi smirked, stretching.

"Agreed." Sanura chirped. "But I wanna go out with Renji tonight! Right, Kitty?"

_"I AM NOT YOUR KITTY, DAMNIT!"_

"But Kitty~!"

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was freakishly long and my muse was dragging her feet agian. Damn you. Many thanks to Singer, as per usual. **


	19. Scene Ten: Homework

**A/N: Well, we are beginning to enter the final stretch of sorts for this fic. After this chapter, the final act will be beginning, along with a lot of information, humor, and fun. Also, a couple of pairings will be popping up soon, so keep an eye out for that. **

**Sanura: *gasps* When We Stand Together is gonna end soon?**

**Sayomi: Well, yeah. We all know it can't go on forever. **

**Sanura: *eyes water* But I don't want it to end! *wails* I refuse to accept this!**

**Sayomi: *sighs* **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Eighteen_

Sayomi hovered above the booklet of notes, her eyes skimming over the words carefully. Her ornate hair sticks were carefully placed on the small dresser next to her bed, her hair up in a loose bun.

Sighing, she rested her forehead on her arms, knowing that she would have to finish her homework if she wanted to go anywhere tonight. "I wasn't even here when this whole Winter War was going on." she muttered, glancing over at Starrk. "And you were in it."

Said male hummed, his knees curled with his notes resting on top of them, a borrowed pen tapping a quiet tune as he mulled over the questions.

Curiously, she did the same, flipping over the papers to examine the fine wording.

_Which three Captains defected from Soul Society?_

Sosuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, and Tosen Kaname.

Well, that was easy. Sayomi blinked, a little shocked that the questions were so simple.

_Where did the Winter War take place?_

Karakura Town and later Soul Society.

Okay...that one was a bit more difficult, but still easy.

_Which four Captains were sent to Hueco Mundo to assist Kurosaki Ichigo?_

And...Sayomi was now lost.

"Starrk, what's the answer to question three?" she asked curiously, shifting to look at him. "I'm kind of lost with all this Winter War crap."

"The Twelfth, the Eleventh, the Sixth, and the Fourth." Starrk replied vaguely.

"Thanks." Sayomi grinned before turning her attention back to the next question.

_Which Espada was responsible for the loss of Soifon-taicho's arm?_

"Uhh..." Sayomi blinked, again at a loss of answers. "Starrk, know the answer to number four?"

"Barragan." Starrk replied. "Though it didn't matter in the end, since he was slaughtered by the same woman minutes later."

There was a silence for a few minutes, the light scratching of pens on paper.

"I'm sorry." Sayomi finally smiled tentatively. "I know it was a war, but I'm sorry."

Starrk smiled back wryly, though he didn't look up to meet her gaze.

There was silence again for another ten minutes, Sayomi finishing her catch up work for Soul Society History before moving on to About the Gotei.

_Name as many Captain's and Lieutenants as you can._

Yamamoto Soutaicho, Soifon-taicho, Omaeda-fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho, Unohana-taicho, Isane-fukutaicho, Hirako-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Komamura-taicho, Iba-fukutaicho, Kyoraku-taicho, Nanao-fukutaicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Zaraki-taicho, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, Ukitake-taicho.

"I think that's almost all of them." she mused.

_How many shinigami are in a single Division?_

About two hundred.

_How do you become a Captain?_

Tapping her pen against her chin in thought, Sayomi thought on the question, seeming as it was highly unlikely that Starrk would have any idea.

Captain proficiency test: A test that requires the ability to use Bankai. Three Captains and the Soutaicho must witness the test.

Personal Reccomendation: To have approval from at least six Captains and approval from at least three of the remaining seven.

Trial by Combat: Defeat a Captain one-on-one with at least two hundred witnesses from the captain's Division.

_Can you make alterations to the standard shinigami uniform?_

Yes.

_Name three Captains and three Lieutenants who have altered their uniform._

Unohana-taicho wears a yellow obi.

Kyoraku-taicho wears a pink kimono and a sakkat.

Zaraki-taicho wears a ripped haori taken from the previous Captain.

Hisagi-fukutaicho wears a sleeveless kosode.

Matsumoto-fukutaicho wears a pink scarf and a looser kosode.

Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho does not wear the hakama, and her kosode is belted at the waist.

"Wow. I'm done." Sayomi blinked. "That was kind of really easy."

Starrk glanced over, gathering his papers together in a neat pile and placing them on his own small dresser before yawning.

"Now we can go out for a drink~!" Sayomi cheered. "Unless you don't want to, Starrk. I could see if you could stay with Rika or Kizuro." she backpedalled at his slight frown.

"No, it's okay." Starrk shrugged. "I should really try to sleep less anyway."

Sayomi snorted. "Considering we were late for class this morning, I don't think anything's going to change anytime soon."

"Now _that _wounds me." Starrk sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, right." Sayomi rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's go see if Grimmjow and Sanura are done their homework!"

Cheerfully, Sayomi led Starrk down the hall and knocked twice on the door. "Sanura, you done your homework yet?"

The door crept open and Sanura met them with a sulk. "No..the questions are really hard!" she whined. Sayomi raised a brow.

"Starrk and I finished ours a couple of minutes ago. What question are you on?"

"Two...for About the Gotei..."

"Really, Sanura? You don't know that one?" Sayomi sighed. "The answer's two hundred. Anyway, since you're not done yet, me and Starrk are going to grab Hisagi and go out for a drink!"

"Same place as last time?" Sanura asked.

"Yep."

"Okay..I'll see if we can power through these questions and meet you there in an hour. Kitty's being impossible."

"I am not your Kitty!" Grimmjow screeched from inside the room.

"Sure you're not, Kitty." Sanura retorted coolly. "Now shut up and get to work so we can go out drinking!"

0-0-0-0

Hisagi was busy attempting to think of a headline article for the latest addition of the_ Seireitei Communications _magazine when a rather pale looking division member ran up to him and panted out, "Sir, there's someone here to see you. She says her name is Chirazuki Sayomi."

Pausing, Hisagi looked over, not quite registering the words for a moment. "Let her in."

"Hai!"

He only had to wait a few moments, as Sayomi, closely followed by Starrk, entered.

"Hey Hisagi." Sayomi smiled. Starrk nodded in the universal manly exchange of pleasantries, which he returned somewhat hesitantly.

"Sayomi-chan, what can I do for you?" he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"School ended at three." she informed him. "And we already finished our catch up work, and we don't have any homework since it's the first day back, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink?"

Looking around at his mess of an office, he knew he should really be working on a solution to the lack of an article, but the opportunity to spend time with Sayomi was far more tempting.

"Alright." he agreed, heaving himself up and out of his chair.

"Great!" Sayomi grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his office.

Hisagi's face turned a rather impressive shade of red.

Starrk allowed himself to be dragged along, letting out a loud yawn.

0-0-0-0

_"KITTY! KITTY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" _

Grimmjow hid around another corner, praying that Sanura wouldn't find him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he splayed himself over the wall, asking for any help from the Kami that she would turn around and go away.

"I know you're there, Kitty~!" her sing-song voice crooned from down the hall.

_Oh Kami, please don't let her find me! I'll give up the swearing! Anything! Just don't let her get me!_

Holding his breath, he didn't dare breathe as footsteps came closer before a small snuffling sound made it to his ears.

_What the- is she..._sniffing_?_

A dissatisfied whine sounded right outside of the room he was hiding in, along with a quiet sob.

"Kitty doesn't love me.." Sanura sniffed. A few moments later, the sound of retreating footsteps echoed down the hall.

After he was sure that she was gone, he tentatively poked his head out of the door, looking in both directions before slipping out and closing the door. Turning, he shrieked in horror.

"Going somewhere?" Sanura smiled innocently, though the glint in her eye was promising much pain if he tried to run.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow was slightly lacking in the intelligence department.

He ran.

"I really didn't want it to come to this, Kitty..." she sighed, bringing something out of her pocket that looked suspiciously like a handheld gun.

With a click, she cocked it, and a second later, the sound of something hitting flesh echoed back down the hallway to her ears.

"Bulls-eye." she grinned.

She waited a minute before continuing after Grimmjow, her hands back in her pockets and gun safely tucked away.

"A shame I had to tranquilize him. He would have enjoyed having a drink."

0-0-0-0

Sayomi and Hisagi were enjoying a bottle of sake between the two of them. Starrk had decided to choose amazake, one of the few drinks with low alcohol levels.

Even so, he was already almost asleep, splayed out nearby in one of the comfortable red cushioned booths.

Sayomi looked fondly at the brown haired man, and Hisagi automatically felt something akin to jealousy rear its ugly head in his chest.

"So, Sayomi-chan, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked in confusion. Earlier, while they had been dragged out to the bar, she had said she'd wanted to talk to him about something, and his curiosity was beginning to beg for something more.

"Ah." she blinked. "I just wanted to see if this was our second date."

Flashing a slightly coy smile in his direction, she took another sip of sake from her cup. "And to learn a little more about you."

"Oh." now it was his turn to blink. He wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this situation. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Likes, dislikes, favorite food, that sort of thing."

He frowned for a moment, thinking of the answers to answer her. "I like my job, I suppose. The _Seireitei Communications_ magazine. The rain. Um, I don't like gossip. Matsumoto can be a bit over the top sometimes. I don't like being under pressure, and my favorite food is tempura, I suppose. And my favorite colour is blue. Dark blue."

"Huh." Sayomi smirked. "Well, I like gymnastics, karate, the rain, and music. I don't like the colour pink, anything too girly, or cold and squishy." here she shuddered, obviously reliving some sort of bad memory. "My favorite food is nachos, and my favorite colour is...lime. Definitely lime."

"Interesting." Hisagi murmured back, suddenly feeling like reaching out to curl a hand around her slender waist. Unable to resist the urge for more than thirty seconds, he did so, surprised that she didn't jump or tense at all. Rather, she sent him an amused look as she took another sip of sake.

"Well, isn't this cute~!" an overly cheerful voice squealed.

Hisagi instinctively retracted his hand from Sayomi's hip, said female rolling her eyes at the sight of Grimmjow slung over her twin's shoulder. Unconscious.

"Tranquilized, I take it?" Sayomi drawled, sliding over to make room.

"Duh." Sanura rolled her eyes back. "Poor Renji-kun. I don't think he wants to come in now."

Hisagi looked around the form of Sanura and Grimmjow, figuring out that yes, Renji was behind the two, looking slightly pale and a little nervous at being around the feisty woman.

"Anyhow, how are you doing, Hisagi?" Sanura chirped, slinging Grimmjow into the seat next to Starrk, allowing the teal haired man to curl into the former Primera's side like a kitten. Sayomi wished she had a camera at that moment.

"Fine, I suppose." he replied quietly, looking at the woman with newfound respect and fear. Anyone who could take down Grimmjow earned his permanent respect.

"That's good." Sanura smiled as she beckoned Renji to come in. Said male skittishly skirted around her to sit next to Hisagi.

"Please help me." he breathed out of the side of his mouth.

Hisagi shook his head, the mood suddenly ruined between himself and Sayomi.

"You're on your own."

0-0-0-0

Three hours later found Sayomi, Hisagi, and a heavy eyed Starrk walking back to the Academy, Sanura and Renji opting to stay a little longer at the bar to catch up on lost time.

Starrk was practically sleepwalking, so Sayomi dubbed it safe to slip her fingers through Hisagi's and nuzzle his shoulder every couple of minutes.

Hisagi didn't particularly mind this development, though he was already thinking of what other activities he and Sayomi could do other than drinking, which they'd done the last two 'dates'.

"Sayomi, would you like to go out again soon? After school one day?"

She blinked at him, not quite intoxicated enough to not remember the conversation, but still startled by the question.

"I'd like that, Hisagi." she blushed before tripping over an invisible dent in the road and faceplanting. Twitching, she lay there for a moment before Starrk sighed and pulled her back to her feet, something that annoyed Hisagi to no end.

"Arigatou, Starrk." she giggled before marching forward with purposeful steps.

Hisagi couldn't shake the feeling that was welling in his chest as he continued with her to the Academy's gates. Was it...jealousy?

He thought on it as he stumbled back to his own division and fell into bed, his thoughts jumbled for the remainder of the night.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Wow. I'm so sorry I haven't posted. I went camping and the chapter was almost done and I've been slacking on it so badly. *bows* Gomen!**


	20. Act Three: Scene One: Happy Halloween

**A/N: And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the Final Act of When We Stand Together!**

**Sanura: Is this the last chapter!? **

**Sayomi: *sighs* no. It's the last Act. Not last chapter. There's still, what, ten chapters left?**

**Sanura: Oh...THANK GOD!**

**Sayomi: ...**

**Anywho, a couple of pairings, along with humor and fun are in store for you guys this chapter. Oh, and hints at lemons. But I don't write em. So too bad for all you who want one. **

**WHEN WE STAND TOGETHER'S FINALLY HIT 50K WORDS!**

0-0-0-0

School dragged on for another month, the monotone days repeating themselves.

Urumi and Jintara were scarce around the Academy, and when one of the Kaijin did managed to catch a glimpse of them, it was impossible to see what they were doing or where they were going.

Class for Sayomi and Starrk was entertaining, at least.

In Hakuda, the Kaijin and Ulquiorra flew through the course easily, Ulquiorra being a natural at the motions.

However, in Kido, Starrk was the shining star, while Szayel was in second.

Hoho was entertaining for all of the Kaijin to watch. Shimazaki-sensei threw random kido spells at her students in order to create 'a more realistic situation'. Needless to say, Grimmjow was terrified of her. Only Harribel and Starrk really had any chance of learning it at this point.

Zanpakuto Theory was mildly successful. Starrk had begin making progress at actually meeting with his zanpakuto, though it hadn't done much else than tug at his mind.

The only class that Grimmjow and Nnoitra both excelled in was Zanjutsu. Then again, given their violent natures, it made perfect sense.

During all of this, Sayomi and Hisagi met up twice after homework and paperwork to just enjoy one another's company, though Sayomi couldn't be far from Starrk. So, a simple solution was to stay on the Academy's grounds, something that seemed to shock and enrage a few different fangirls and boys. Apparently Hisagi was one of the most sought after males in the Gotei Thirteen, along with Sayomi.

Thankfully, no one had decided to take it upon themselves to break the two of them up.

As the month continued, the trees around and in the Academy began shedding themselves of vibrantly coloured leaves, coating the ground in bold hues of crimsons and lemon yellows.

"Everything is changing around." Sayomi commented to Hisagi one of the times he came to visit. "Even my hair is growing out. The colour's fading."

Hisagi noted the fading crimson bangs and pecked her cheek. "You're still perfect."

Sayomi flushed before turning to a more thoughtful process. "Should I recolour my hair, or just let it grow out?"

"Grow it out." he blurted. "You look nice without all of that extra- stuff."

"Thanks. You should let yours grow out too. I bet you look sexy with long hair." she replied slyly.

He coughed and turned his head away, attempting to ignore the soft laughter from the woman.

0-0-0-0

It was a couple of days from the end of October, and the students were buzzing one morning as Starrk, Sanura, Sayomi, and Grimmjow came into the still magnificent main hall. Meandering over to the bulletin board, they glanced at the new paper that stood out from the rest.

_**Annual Hollowe'en Dance**_

_**When? **__October 31_

_**Where? **__Here at the Academy! _

_**What to Wear: **__Any costume you want! (within reason)_

_Division Shinigami welcome. _

"Hmm..." Sanura grinned evilly, a dark aura appearing around her. Grimmjow yelped and hid behind Starrk, who rolled his eyes and slouched, allowing the slightly shorter male's teal hair to show.

"Come on, Kitty! We've got costumes to find!" she cheered, leaping onto the former Sexta's shoulders and urging him back down the hall, among cursing and screeches of pain.

"You know, I'm kinda glad that today is a day off. Otherwise I think she'd be cutting class on her mission for world domination." Sayomi commented dryly. Starrk snorted.

"Grimmjow's just lucky that she hadn't decided to drag him off again." Starrk added.

"True. I wonder if Hisagi would go to the dance with me." she mused. "Starrk, you should ask Tia! I'm sure she'd love to go with you."

Starrk had, Sayomi found out, developed a small crush on her not long after they'd been matched together. However, Sayomi realized that the bond they shared was more of a brotherly sisterly bond than an actual romance, and had concluded that it would have ended badly had they decided to give it a try.

So now, she was encouraging the small flame between Harribel and Starrk, since she knew that they were both too shy to actually sit down and admit their feelings to one another.

"I guess." Starrk said slowly, glancing back at the poster. "But I don't even know what to go as. I'm 'hopeless', remember?"

"Starrk, Starrk, Starrk." Sayomi sighed, shaking her head. "Haven't you realized that I am the rescuing force? Come on, I'll help you out. There's only a couple of days until the dance~!"

Grinning, she snatched up his hand and cheerily dragged him off down the hall, his planted feet having absolutely no affect on her whatsoever.

0-0-0-0

_Two days later_

_October 31_

"I have no idea what I'm going as, but I'm comfortable." Sayomi grinned.

Starrk tugged at the silvery silk of his tie, still unsure of her latest idea.

Sayomi secretly loved the Happily Ever Afters in storybooks. So, she'd dressed him up as a masquerade prince. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a silver tie and mask, which she'd made herself. And it definitely made him look more attractive than usual.

"Hey, look, there's Sanura and Tia!" she stage whispered, pointing.

Sanura and Tia, she'd noticed, had decided to go as a flapper and a cop, hair, necklaces and all, though there was no sign of Grimmjow anywhere.

Harribel thrived on a soft gold dress, with white feathers on her hat and matching heels. Although she looked slightly uncomfortable in the unfamiliar garb, the dress accented her curvacious form.

Sanura had burst into Sayomi and Starrk's room earlier that day, waving around her uniform from her time in the forces. She'd even found a hat, the colour only serving to enhance her fading blue bangs. Although the top was a bit too tight around her chest, so she'd had to undo a couple of the buttons. Though at this point it seemed highly unlikely that she even cared. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and she was revved and ready to go.

Sayomi wasn't entirely sure what she'd ended up as, but she was comfy as hell. She was wearing form fitting leather pants that looked as though she'd stolen them right off of Sandy from the final dance number in _Grease_. She'd then hunted down a pair of comfortable white platform heels that looked kind of summer-ish, a baggy black turtleneck that hung over her fingers and covered the lower half of her face, and a top hat that she'd decorated to somewhat resemble the Mad Hatter's.

"Sayomi-chan, you look amazing~!" a bright voice called.

Looking over her shoulder, she wasn't all that surprised to see Matsumoto waving at her, dressed in an orange and black-violet witch costume.

"Arigatou Matsumoto-chan! So do you~!" she called back with a quick wave. "Have you seen Hisagi or Renji around?"

She thought for a moment as she walked over, her orange curls falling over her shoulders. "You know, I think I did see them a second ago, they looked kind of lost. Maybe they're trying to find you and Sanura-chan?"

"Hey Matsumoto!" another voice greeted.

Roka entered, his costume themed after the _Alice in Wonderland's_ Mad Hatter. The funny thing was, he could have passed for the Mad Hatter that Johnny Depp played in the remake of it.

Sayomi had never been more appreciative for Sanura to drag her to a movie in her life.

"Nice hat." she smirked to the male. He stuck his tongue out in retaliation before slowly herding Matsumoto away from their smaller group.

"Huh." Sayomi blinked. "When did those two get together?"

"Beats me." Szayel said as he popped up beside the twins. Both screeched in panic, clinging on to one another in fear for a moment before sending the pink haired male dirty glares.

"You really need to stop doing that." Sanura shuddered.

"Doing what?" Kizuro asked as he too appeared out of nowhere, Ulquiorra close behind. "It's not like ya haven't had the shit scared outta ya before."

Sayomi stomped her foot in irritation before stalking off, muttering about men and sneaking up on unsuspecting women.

"What's got her all pissy?" Kizuro asked to no one in particular as Starrk and Harribel followed, blending into the crowd of students and shinigami alike.

"No idea." Sanura shrugged. "But I'm off to find Pineapple-head!"

Grimmjow facepalmed before darting off in the opposite direction, no doubt another escape attempt. At this point, however, the Kaijin were thinking he did it just to feel the thrill of adrenaline and a hunt.

This left Kizuro, Szayel, and Ulquiorra standing awkwardly in a half circle.

"So, what're you supposed to be?" Kizuro asked Szayel, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was in jeans and a loose sweater, while Ulquiorra was dressed in the traditional black and white shihakusho of a shinigami.

"Psychotic killer. They look like everyone else." Kizuro grinned manically. "You?"

"Mad scientist." Szayel grinned back just as manically. "They too, look like everyone else."

"Point." Kizuro nodded.

0-0-0-0

"Hisagi! There you are! Matsumoto said you and Renji were looking kind of lost."

Hisagi turned, appraising Sayomi's legs before she finally whacked him on the head with a fist. "I know I have nice legs, but I was kinda looking for something more along the lines of 'Hi Sayomi. Renji and I are hopeless men, so of course we got lost'."

"Hey Sayomi." he grinned cheekily. "Renji's useless, he got us lost."

She rolled her eyes before glancing at his costume. It looked like he had raided the Second Division for his costume.

"Ninja or Assassin?" she asked with some amusement.

"Both." he replied cheekily. "What about you?"

"I have no idea, but I'm comfortable." she laughed in return. "How are you? I haven't seen much of you for the last little while."

"Work. And I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next _Seireitei Communications _issue."

Sayomi blinked, going deep into thought for a moment. "Why don't you do the Kaijin?" she suggested. "If I recall correctly, we're still pretty mysterious to Soul Society. You could do an article on us."

Hisagi gaped. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the brains?" Sayomi giggled before throwing her arms around his shoulders. "So, let's get cracking."

0-0-0-0

Renji, on the other hand, was still lost. And after Hisagi had somehow slipped away when he wasn't looking, he was even more lost.

How could he get lost in a crowd of people in the first place?

"Looking for someone?"

He whirled, only to have his jaw drop in shock.

Sanura was wearing a police uniform. With a shirt that was a couple sizes too small.

_No nosebleed. No nosebleed. No nosebleed. _

However, as she came closer, her chest bouncing slightly with each step she took...well, his brain almost exploded.

A fountain of blood exploded from his nose, and he toppled like a popped balloon.

"Oh dear." Sanura frowned. "That makes thirty-nine now."

0-0-0-0

When Renji came to, he was no longer on a crowded dance floor.

Oh no.

He was handcuffed _to a bed_.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Sanura beamed, popping out of nowhere. "Looks like those handcuffs work after all!"

Renji was too busy pulling on the restraints to really pay any attention to what she was saying. At least, until her chest came into sight again.

"Now, Renji, you've been a very bad boy." she stated coyly, staring down at him with shadowed eyes. "Whatever will I do with you now?"

0-0-0-0

After a few more hours, the party began to wane, people filtering out to their dorms while the shinigami took their leave back to their divisions.

Sayomi and Hisagi enjoyed every minute of it, though near the end they retreated out into the fresh air and wandered the Academy grounds with hands held. The moon peered out warily from behind the cloud cover, while a cool wind breathed gently over them and stirred the leaves into small dances.

"Thanks for tonight, Hisagi." she murmured as they finally settled under a tree of some kind that they couldn't quite name. "I really enjoyed it. And I'm glad you could make it."

He brought her into his lap, breathing in the warm scent of her hair before leaning the side of his face against her shoulder blades. "I'm glad I made it too." he murmured. "I think this is the most real fun I've had in a long time."

"I just wish that everyone else could have come too." Sayomi sigehd. "Rika said she had something else planned, and Harribel went with Sanura and Grimmjow. Karasu's busy keeping anything sugary away from Tonbo, and we haven't really seen Urumi or Jintara. I feel like our little group is splitting apart again."

Hisagi tightened his hold around her hips, pressing butterfly kisses along her shoulders to distract her.

"But I'm kind of glad it's happening, too." she added. "Because it means that everyone finally feels like they belong, and I have you, and I think I might be falling in love with you, Hisagi."

Hisagi stiffened as she rambled out the last sentence.

Sayomi stiffened a moment later as well, though it was mostly in horror for blurting it out so suddenly. "Oh God, Hisagi. I'm so sorry, it just kind of slipped out." she blinked, turning to face him with worry in her eyes.

"You love me?" he finally asked.

Her face burned, and she nodded. "I do." she confirmed quietly.

"Well, Chirazuki, I believe I'm falling in love with you too." he smiled softly before pecking her cheek.

Sayomi's shoulders lightened with relief, and she pecked him back a moment later, though she managed to get his lips.

"I wonder where Sanura ended up." she finally said as they admired the moon and the fallen leaves. "I hope she isn't getting into too much trouble."

"Don't worry. She's probably with Renji somewhere, doing the same thing we are."

"Oh?" Sayomi lifted a brow delicately.

"Enjoying one another's company." he clarified.

Sayomi hummed, nuzzling Hisagi's neck as she twisted herself around to cuddle his chest. "Happy Halloween, Hisagi."

"Happy Halloween, Sayomi." he returned, kissing her forehead and glancing back up to the moon.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Excuse me while I go die from fluff and hints of lemons. **

**Oh God. I totally wasn't expecting my fingers to type that. I was just kinda typing, and then I reread what I wrote and was all 'WTF'. But, I'm not about to change it. **

**Enjoy. **


	21. Scene Two: Just a Little Different

**A/N: La la la...I am high on lack of sleep. You have been warned. **

**Sanura: *cackles insanely***

**Sayomi: I don't wanna be up this early...**

**Sanura: It's already 10am, Onee-chan...**

**Sayomi: I don't give a crap. Too early for me. **

**Anywho, a new mystery arises this chapter. Guess what it is?**

**Sanura: I don't know. Nor do I care. **

**Sayomi: You should. It probably concerns us. And we all know how well things turn out then.**

**Sanura: ...Crap. **

**And I apologize so much for the delay. I'm just getting so stressed and being hormonal isn't helping. School starts tomorrow and I am both excited and nervous. It doesn't help. At all. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Twenty_

The day after the Halloween Dance drew many to complain loudly about having classes that day.

Sayomi, however, was still half asleep, and didn't really notice what was going on until Starrk finally nudged her awake.

"No...too early." she whined, burrowing into her folded arms on the desk in Soul Society History. "I don't wanna get up.."

"Chirazuki! Up! There's a Pop Quiz today!" Sadakazu announced as he entered the room with sheets of paper. "Lucky for you there are only a couple of questions on this one."

Sayomi groaned. "I don't wanna!" she whined.

"That's nice. Get out your pens and pencils, kids, time to do a quiz!"

0-0-0-0

"I officially hate Mondays." Sayomi grouched as they left the class. Starrk snorted but wisely didn't reply to her comment.

About the Gotei wasn't much better. They were currently learning about the Onmitsukido and the various divisions they were in. The only hope Sayomi had was that next week they were going to learn about the Goddess of Flash.

In Hollow: Masks and More, the Kaijin and former Espada basically had a free pass through the course, considering that they knew so much about them already. Sanjuro, thankfully, knew more about their situation thanks to a quick visit to the headmaster.

Hakuda was now pitifully easy for the Kaijin. Higashikuni basically told them it was a free for all, and within five minutes, everyone but Sayomi, Sanura, Ryo, and Kizuro was laying on the floor.

He then told the Kaijin to go spar against one another.

Lunch was next, followed by Kido. Yori was patient with Grimmjow and Nnoitra's inability to successfully cast the first Hado spell they were learning.

"Hado One: Sho." Sayomi intoned, feeling great satisfaction as the training dummy was pushed all the way across the courtyard and embedded into the wall.

"Oops." she blinked. "Yori-sensei, I don't think that that training dummy is going anywhere for a while."

Yori blinked as she took in the sight of the dummy embedded in the wall before sending her a small smile. "It's alright, Chirazuki-san. I'll get it out before the next class begins."

Sayomi shrugged, continuing on along the line of dummies she was assigned to use. Nearby, Sanura and Kizuro were teaming up to take out double the amount. Starrk and Harribel were over on the other side of the yard, concentrating and successfully using the Hado.

And the twins were mysteriously absent...

0-0-0-0

Hoho, as per usual, was highly entertaining. With Grimmjow screaming bloody murder and Shimazaki hunting him down with a feral gleam in her eyes, Sayomi and Sanura had a hard time using shunpo while they laughed.

"The look- Oh God!" they cackled, leaning against the nearest wall to support themselves.

Luckily enough, Shimazaki had taken a liking to Sanura and Sayomi. Possibly because they were so skilled at shunpo, but more probable that it was because they were easy to get along with and welcomed advice when it came to technique. Unlike most of the class.

0-0-0-0

Sayomi dozed through the other classes, Zanpakuto Theory spent dozing in her inner world, where Hotaru was thoroughly amused with her situation.

It was one of those days that just flew by. Before she knew it, she was falling into her comfortable bed, not wanting to get up to repeat the process for five more days.

"Starrk, please kill me." she mumbled into her pillow. "I just remembered how much I hate school."

He just laughed.

0-0-0-0

_**Seireitei Communications November Edition**_

_**Contents**_

_**Beautiful Crystal Returns! **_

_Hitsugaya-taicho returns with the hugely popular series! _

_See __**pg. 31-39**_

_**Please Don't Get Carried Away**_

_Nanao-fukutaicho addresses the seated officers woes! _

_See __**pg. 18-19**_

_**I Want to Apologize to You- SPECIAL ADDITION!**_

_Double haiku pieces this month! _

_See __**pg. 3**_

_**Kira Izuru's Haiku Time**_

_Tips and tricks on how to achieve the 'perfect' haiku. _

_See __**pg. 9**_

_**All About Etiquette**_

_What not to do in the presence of a Noblewoman. _

_See __**pg. 11-13**_

_**Medicine for the Brain**_

_This month, documents on Quincy and their abilities. _

_See __**pg. 21-30**_

_**You're in Luck, You're on a Roll**_

_Stuck in a boring meeting? How to escape! _

_See __**pg. 1-2**_

_**The Road to Assassination**_

_What not to do. See __**pg. 4-5**_

_**SPECIAL ADDITION**_

_**Under Their Skin: Behind the Mystery**_

_A special article on the Kaijin and their history! _

_See __**pg. 40-50**_

Hisagi looked down at the contents for the newest addition of _Seireitei Communications. _It was a masterpiece for sure this time around. Sayomi had really saved his skin this time. Otherwise, the readers would have been banging down his door in attempts to kill him. Which, in his personal opinion, didn't sound all that appealing or pleasant.

Leaning back in his seat, he sighed, rubbing his forehead and attempting to wipe some of the runaway ink that had managed to worm its way onto his face off.

A small smirk of satisfaction crossed his face before he frowned. How were the Kaijin going to be the centre of attention if there wasn't a photo for the front cover? Now that he thought about it, he had no photos at all for the article.

"Ah, crap."

Wait! The Shinigami Women's Association! They would be more than happy to help out with that problem! (Considering that half of them made goo-goo eyes every time that Kizuro's name was mentioned, he didn't think there would be much of an issue).

0-0-0-0

Unfortunately, the next time Hisagi saw Sayomi, it was on her day off.

And surprisingly, she hunted him down, Starrk not in tow as he usually was.

That was a new one.

"Hey Sayomi." he greeted warmly, welcoming her into his arms and pressing cool lips against her nose. "Sorry about the mess. It's been busy the last couple of weeks."

"Were there any issues with the new issue of the magazine?" she asked curiously, pulling back and seating herself on a nearby table.

He shook his head, thinking back a couple of days to when he'd asked the SWA for help in capturing images of the mysterious exiles. They had been more than excited. The only condition was that they earned a fourth of all profits after the issue was printed.

He'd agreed, of course.

Yachiru was a truly terrifying bargainer.

"No. Just a few last minute details before we can print it. Did you tell the rest of the Kaijin about it yet?"

"No..?" she said innocently.

He sighed. "If they come after me, I'm telling them it was your fault." he grumbled.

"Well, yeah." she rolled her eyes, shaking out her mane of dark brown hair. True to her word, she was growing it out, (though how she managed it considering it was already reaching her hips was a mystery) and it was a new experience to see her without the red bangs that set her apart.

And he was growing his out too, though it was a bit more noticed considering the length of his hair at the moment. He kind of missed the feeling of his hair brushing his shoulders, like it had when he'd been in the Academy. Though he hadn't told Sayomi that.

"So, what's new with you?" he asked. "You're a bit pale. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she smiled vaguely. "Just tired. Sanura and Grimmjow have been crashing in our room for the last week for studying. We don't pass out until early morning."

"You know, you could just tell her no. Or try to go to bed earlier. It's not healthy to get so little sleep."

"I'll be fine." Sayomi protested weakly, yawning.

Hisagi was going to further argue, but the sudden slump in Sayomi's shoulders caused him to sigh instead. "Come on. You can nap in my room. I've got some more last minute touch-ups to do anyway."

Sayomi frowned.

"No." he cut off her protests. "You're going to sleep in my room. You need it."

Before Sayomi knew what was happening, she was scooped into his arms and he was walking.

"Put me down! I can walk by myself!" she snapped.

His smirk made it apparent that he was amused as he ignored her idignant screeches.

Finally, she gave up. "I hate you." she pouted.

"Sure you do." he replied cheekily.

0-0-0-0

Rika glanced around warily as she crossed the road, her feet silent as she came to her destination.

A small smile pulling at her lips, she leapt onto the wall surrounding the barracks and agiley climbed down, her hair pinned back in a high tail.

No one caught her as she crept through the empty halls, wondering where on earth everyone could be at this hour. It was midday, for crying out loud! Shouldn't there be shinigami crawling everywhere?

Then again, she remembered, it was Sunday. Everyone was probably patrolling Seireitei as they enjoyed their time off.

Her heart sank. Did that mean he wouldn't be here?

She remained optimistic as she followed the familiar path to his office, becoming more cautious as she ventured deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast, so to speak. She prayed that he would be here as he usually was.

A fond smile worked its way onto her face as she knocked politely on his door, hearing the curt, "Come in."

Sliding open the door she entered before closing it behind her.

Toshiro glanced up, a slight smirk appearing at the sight of the gentle woman. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a day off?" she returned softly, moving forward and tapping the papers he was writing across pointedly.

"Touche." he raised a brow. "I suppose I can't argue with you there."

Rika laughed softy before seating herself on the comfortable couch that was usually occupied by Matsumoto-fukutaicho. "Any progress?" she queried.

"Not really." he frowned. "Unfortunately, not much is surfacing about them. I think they're purposefully trying to hide themselves from anyone who might come looking for them."

"That would explain a few things." Rika frowned. "I didn't find much either. Tia says that Aizen was working on something else other than Wonderweiss during her time in Hueco Mundo."

"But what?" Toshiro mused.

0-0-0-0

Nnoitra was currently hiding.

From what, you may ask?

A certain male by the name of Ryo Marasamo.

Nnoitra had the unfortunate luck of being roommates and stuck with the man, who also happened to take great pleasure in flirting shamelessly with him. Something that terrified Nnoitra more than the idea of being obliterated by Aizen himself.

Yeah. It was that bad.

"Nnoitra! You should know by now that you can run, but you can't hide!"

"Shit." he swore, making a break for freedom as he heard the man coming for him.

"See? No skill whatsoever." Ryo shook his head regretfully before leaping, looking like some kind of jungle cat as he pinned the tall male down between his shoulder blades.

"Get off of me, you sadistic freak!" he snapped, wriggling uselessly. "You're worse than that pink haired candy ass!"

"Why thank you." Ryo grinned, looking, for all intent and purposes, like the cheshire cat. "Now come on. Apparently Sayomi's got something for us."

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a bit embarrassed about posting, considering it's so badly written.**


	22. A New Threat Rises

**A/N: Trying to get as many chapters done as possible before school starts. Doubt I'll actually finish it. **

**Update: See? Didn't post before school. And this fic is losing the wind in its sails. Sorry. **

**Anyway, there are time skips for a reason, along with an 'Arc' of sorts. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Sanura: Arc? **

**Sayomi: *pats* relax. It can't be all that bad. Right?**

**Sanura: ...yeah. It could be. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Twenty One_

November flew by, and before they knew it, December was knocking at their door.

With it came the first timid snowfall of the season, which excited all the students at the Academy to no end.

However, it meant that term exams were coming up, and for a select few of the Kaijin, it meant no seeing their shinigami counterparts.

Sanura and Sayomi became nearly unbearable to be near, as Renji was being sent out on a mission to somewhere in the World of the Living, while Hisagi was busy with managing his Division.

Ryo was crankier than usual, something that Nnoitra grew to fear even more than usual, as the male frequently took out his frustrations on the lanky man. A little known fact about him that only Sayomi and Sanura knew, (with the exception of his twin), was that he was seeing Kira on a regular basis.

At least, until he too was pulled into work.

Even Rika was less friendly than normal, her relationship with Toshiro postponed while he did more research and traveling.

And from what Karasu mentioned a few times was that Tonbo was getting more difficult to manage, since he had connected with the gentle fukutaicho from the Fourth Division, something that shocked everyone.

When Sanura had hunted him down, she was surprised to note that he was more like his old self, less childish and more mature. It was probably the reason that Karasu was having so much trouble keeping tabs on him. Tonbo could be cunning when he wanted to be.

Classes grew tense as the exams drew closer, and more than one scuffle broke out between the student body.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow were included in this category, as they had attempted to throttle the 'Crazy Hoho Teacher'. Who had then proceeded to fry them so badly with lightning they were stuck in the infirmary for a week. Much to the entertainment of Szayel and Harribel.

Ulquiorra was beginning to open up to the Kaijin and his fellow former Espada. He smiled, even if they weren't very noticeable, and made fun of Grimmjow and Nnoitra, even if it was in his monotone way.

In either case, Starrk and Harribel saw it as an accomplishment.

Everyone else was a little too focused on their relationships to actually take note and/or die from shock.

With the holidays looming, Sanura and Roka began plotting something to do over them. Something that involved great skill. Something that required great stealth. Something that could very well get them into a lot of trouble with the Soutaicho if it all went South.

But then again, since when did they, members of the Kaijin, care?

0-0-0-0

Sayomi scowled, glaring at the offending papers in front of her on the futon. Her homework was getting the best of her. Again.

Starrk, by now, had given up and fallen asleep, the papers half completed. His soft snores were familiar, comforting, and they were a peaceful background noise that she could cope with.

She smiled softly as she watched him sleep, protective instincts rising. If anything tried to harm him, they'd be on the wrong side of Hotaru. And as a few people could clarify, that was not something to be taken lightly.

Grumbling, she turned her gaze back to her evil homework overlord, severely tempted to light it on fire. "I hate you." she informed it coolly.

Of course, the paper continued to lie innocently on her futon, an inanimate object. Flicking it off, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts taking a turn into a darker alley of her mind. Just what was Sanura up to? And why was Hisagi being so secretive about his work?

Frowning, she thought about it until sleep took her.

0-0-0-0

Just down the hall, Sanura and Roka were teaming up on a helpless and asleep pair of former Espada.

Sanura brandished a small pack of something that looked suspiciously feminine, while Roka snickered under his breath. "So, what facemask do you think will suit Grimm over here?"

"I'd go for pink." a voice said dryly from behind them. "I hope you weren't planning to try the same trick on me, hm?"

Both of the Kaijin stiffened, shoulders comically bristling like startled cats. "Heh, heh...no?"

"Good thing I planted a decoy then." Szayel raised a brow. "But I still suggest the pink."

Roka and Sanura shared a look. Szayel was.._helping_ them?

Something was seriously wrong here. But hey, who were they to judge? Sharing equally devillish looks, they got to work on Grimmjow, Szayel amusedly watching in the background. Luckily, he quickly grasped the concept of what a 'facemask' was, and greatly appreciated the display that these two were putting on for him.

"What about Nnoitra?" Roka turned to the pink haired former Espada.

"Blue." the grin that the scientist sent Roka had him figuring out that perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Blue?" Sanura asked curiously. "Why blue?"

"Because it is the same colour as Grimmjow's hair." Szayel shrugged, moving to push up the glasses that were no longer there..again. He really had to find someone to get him a new pair. It was really beginning to bother him that he couldn't see quite right.

0-0-0-0

The next morning dawned uneventfully. The poor unfortunate souls that had been on the recieving end of Sanura and Roka's prank didn't even notice that something was off until Sayomi took one look at them and burst into hysterics.

Rika cracked a smile, laughing softly along with Kizuro. Karasu was near cackling, while Tonbo...well, let's just say Tonbo was still in Neverland. Ryo couldn't quite stop laughing enough to tell Nnoitra what exactly was wrong, while Szayel was in the background, a rather smug look on his face.

Classes progressed as usual, after a quick break to the baths to rid themselves of the facemasks.

0-0-0-0

During one of the classes, a Hell Butterfly fluttered through the open window and landed on Sayomi's nose, breaking Sadakazu's speech off as she lifted a hand.

"Excuse me, Sadakazu-sensei, but I'm needed in the Ninth Division immediately." she stated as he nodded in her direction.

He sighed. "Fine..."

"Arigatou, sensei." she bowed before grabbing her books and papers and disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

"Now why can't any of you people do that!?"

0-0-0-0

"Hisagi?" Sayomi asked, knocking on his office door. "You were looking for-?"

Her voice trailed off as she screamed in horror. Seconds later, she crumpled, blood staining the floor of Hisagi's office.

0-0-0-0

"Where'd Onee-chan go..?" Sanura whined after the school ended. "She's been gone all day..."

Grimmjow lounged on his bed, staring at the ceiling and ignoring the snow that had begun to fall again outside. He hated snow. And rain. And anything wet. And Sanura's damned whining.

"Who cares?" he shrugged. "She's probably with her boyfriend or whatever and forgot the time."

"That's it!" Sanura screamed, making Grimmjow flinch at the pitch. "She just lost track of time since she's with Hisagi! I'm a genius!"

The teal haired man sweatdropped. Was Sanura actually a blond under all that brown hair..?

"Who's a genius?"

"Onee-chan!" Sanura shrieked, launching herself at her twin, who raised a brow and sidestepped the energetic female, allowing her to barrel out into the hall before rebounding and tackling the other brunette. "I missed you! Kitty was complaining about how you'd been gone all day, and I said that you were just with Hisagi and forgot the time and that's why you weren't here!"

Sayomi's brow raised, and she crossed her arms, revealing a bracelet of some kind around her left wrist.

"Ooh! It's so pretty! Did Hisagi give it to you, Onee-chan?" Sanura asked, her eyes wide as she snatched her twins arm and examined the bracelet. "I want one!"

Grimmjow didn't like that bracelet one bit. There was something off about it. And Sayomi too, now that he took in her reiatsu pattern. It had a tinge of pink at the edges of it, a colour he knew Sayomi despised.

Why was it in her reiatsu then?

Crossing his arms, he made up his mind.

He would be keeping an eye on the other Chirazuki from now on..

0-0-0-0

_"LET ME OUTTA HERE YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK! I'LL BANKAI YOUR ASS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!? ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHERE AM I AND WHO THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!?"_

Sayomi beat her fists against the walls of the cryotank, the emptiness around her threatening her existence in the world. Not to mention that she was highly claustraphobic and the small space was _really _not helping the situation at the moment.

"What Bankai are you speaking of, hm?" the mocking voice replied.

_"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I FIND OUT!"_

"Is that so?"

_"YOU BET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!"_

She heard a small beep from one of the machines, and suddenly, liquid was pouring into the tank, suffocating her, dragging her into its cold depths as she finally fell into the inbetween state of consciousness and unconsciousness. She was half aware, vaguely, of what was happening around her, but she was just so _tired_..

_**Stay awake, Sayomi.**_

_But I'm so tired.._

_**Sayomi. Do not allow yourself to fall asleep. **_

_Hotaru, I'm scared. What's happening?_

_**I pray we don't find out.**_

0-0-0-0

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, at first glance, might not appear to be the brightest crayon in the box. Scratch that. He looks like the teen delinquent you find in your average high school. Dumb, high on the power of drugs, that sort of thing.

But he was actually pretty smart, once you got past all the other..stuff.

He knew that there was something off about Sayomi. He just didn't know what. So, he did the next most logical thing.

He found Szayel.

Now, Szayel might be a super genius and all that crap, but he certainly had one of those moments of shock when _Grimmjow_, of all people, came to him for _help_. And a very concerning topic.

"You're right." he confirmed after having a lengthly conversation with the more muted twin. "Her habits have altered ever so slightly. She appears to be the exact same person with the exact same memories and the exact same personality, but she is not, by any means, the same person."

"Then who the _fuck _is that out there pretending to be her?" Grimmjow questioned.

Szayel shrugged. "From what I can tell, that _is _Chirazuki Sayomi."

Grimmjow frowned, pacing for a moment. "But it isn't." he clarified. Szayel nodded. "It is Sayomi but it isn't Sayomi." he replied. "I believe that it is a very cleverly made clone of some kind, made with high tech equipment. But the only place in Soul Society that you could possibly get those materials-"

"Are from the Twelfth Division." Grimmjow finished. "So it's the creepy Captain of the Twelfth doing all of this?"

"I don't believe so. Even he isn't so stupid as to pull something like this. No, I believe that someone is trying to worm their way into power, and that person is from the Department of Research and Development."

"There's also the bracelet." Grimmjow pointed out. "So maybe it's an illusion, or something that relies on the bracelet to keep it from reverting into whatever the hell it used to be?"

"That's definitely a possibility." Szayel murmured, falling into his musing.

Grimmjow frowned. This was all so confusing.

And he'd thought Hueco Mundo was bad.

0-0-0-0

**A/N: Eep. Sorry for the super late post. I love you all for sticking with me. I hate this chapter, by the way. Feel free to flame. I want marshmallows. **


	23. Scene Four: Capture

**A/N: So, it's been a while. I get it. Sorry about the delay, but there is a hell of a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, so it's been a bit difficult to get computer time to type up more chapters for my fics. Plus, my laptop got a virus, so that's another couple of weeks of no updating anything other than SITW. Which school computors are quite handy for, actually. **

**Btw, this is gonna be the last chapter in a long time. I'm struggling with this fic so badly right now it isn't even funny. **

**Sanura: You just like to stall. **

**Sayomi: No, actually. That's not it at all. **

**Sanura: Lies. All lies. **

0-0-0-0

_Chapter Twenty Two_

Sayomi was flaming pissed.

Why, you may ask?

Because she was trapped in a cryotank in God knows where with a bunch of funny smelling liquids that made her sleepy. Not only that, but she couldn't get out, no matter how much she tried to beat against the glass around her.

_I hate my life and _everyone _in it. _she snarled mentally, retreating partially to her inner world so that she could cross her arms sulkily and glare at Hotaru. Her zanpakuto snorted, raising a brow.

_**Love you too, Sayomi.**_

_Shut it, Hotaru. _

_**No. **_the male retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly. _**You can't make me.**_

_Again. I hate my life and _everyone _in it. _

0-0-0-0

Sanura felt sick.

Scratch that. Sanura felt like she was about to lose her lunch.

Her response to that, of course, was to rush to the nearest window and barf like her life depended on it.

Unfortunately, there just so happened to be a certain former Sexta walking by at that exact moment.

_"AUGGHHHHHHH!"_

Looking up, Grimmjow was about to unleash all holy hell on whoever dared to do that to him, when he realized that it was Sanura who had just barfed her lunch all over him. And now that he thought about it, Sanura was crying.

Not only that, but Sanura was crying and leaning dangerously out the window.

She didn't bother to apologize. She was feeling just a _little _stressed out and sick at the moment.

"Oi! Devil spawn!" he called up, testing the water, so to speak.

He knew there was something seriously wrong when she didn't even twitch at the sound of her name.

Narrowing his eyes, he was about to yell something else equally unpleasant when she suddenly fell out of the window. From the third story.

He screeched, moving to catch her.

Unfortunately, she fell on him instead. Grimmjow swore he heard something break in his spine. At least, he hoped something didn't...but...

"Hey. Chirazuki. You okay?" he grunted, shaking the woman in his arms roughly. She didn't reply, instead nuzzling into his chest and moaning quietly.

"Take me to Unohana."

Coming from the one who had just fallen out of the window of a third story building, he wasn't about to argue. Sighing, he started his trek to the Fourth, now wishing that he was able to use shunpo. It would mean that he could get her there faster and then go clean himself off.

0-0-0-0

Tonbo was tired.

Tonbo also happened to be very cranky.

Now, what was wrong with this picture?

Karasu was nowhere in sight. Yep. That's an accident waiting to happen.

The male rolled out of bed, dragging the warm blankets along with him, before standing and pulling on his uniform, knowing instinctively that today was going to be a very bad day.

0-0-0-0

"Chirazuki-san." Unohana greeted, walking into the room and pausing at the odd sight that greeted her.

Sanura was cuddled up against Grimmjow's chest, her eyes half lidded as she stared back at Unohana. Grimmjow, however, was looking rather unamused, and appeared to be covered in vomit.

"Unohana-taicho, my tummy hurts." Sanura whined. "And I want nee-chan.."

"And she barfed on me." Grimmjow added crankily, wrinkling his nose at the smell that was beginning to waft off of him.

However, any and all thoughts of complaints were immediately silenced when Unohana leveled her serene smile at him. The hair on the back of his neck even stood on end.

_Holy hell...this woman is scary when she smiles! _he gulped nervously, cringing under the look.

"Thank you for telling me this." she turned her gaze back onto Sanura, who simply whimpered. "Now, Chirazuki-san, are you feeling well enough to stand?"

"No..." Sanura groaned before heaving again.

Right onto the unfortunate Grimmjow.

Again.

He curled his lip at the smell, but really didn't want to push his luck with Unohana in the room. The woman was terrifying.

"Hmm...Grimmjow-san, would you mind carrying Sanura into the next room? You're free to leave afterwards." Unohana asked, giving Sanura a concerned look before leading the way out of their current room and down the hall to another.

_Not that she'd give me the choice anyway..._

0-0-0-0

_So...any luck in getting to Sanura's inner-world?_

_**None. **_

_That sucks. _

_**You have no idea. Even though you two are siblings, the mere thought of myself and that...cat...even being friends is a difficult thought to digest. **_

_Really? I thought you two had gotten over that. _

Sayomi wasn't exactly sure when this whole 'stuck in a cryotank like some kind of movie' had turned into therapy, but it was something to do as she floated in drowsiness. And really, at this point, she wasn't even sure how the hell she would even get out of said cryotank. Considering that they didn't even really know who had kidnapped her, something that was pissing Hotaru off beyond all imagining, Sayomi's hope that someone would figure out that she was gone was slowly disappearing.

_**Nope. **_

_...This is going to be going on for a looong time, isn't it. _

_**Probably. **_

_Well screw me sideways. _


End file.
